Pirates of the Caribbean: World's End
by Guin Parris
Summary: Jack must be rescued from the Locker to unite all the Pirate Lords in a fight against Beckett. Will and Elizabeth's love is tested, and Guin and Jack find where their hearts truly lie.
1. Chapter 1

Pirates of the Caribbean: World's End

Chapter 1: Singing

A change was blowing in the wind. Across the seas, the wind blew against every mother's son that called himself pirate. Cutler Beckett and his East India Trading Company now had the wind on their side. With Governor Swann's authority, Beckett spread a reign of terror by imprisoning every man and woman for acts of piracy. Port Royal was bleak and dismal when Beckett had his prisoners face the gallows. Usually, a plethora of citizens turn out to watch a pirate hanging. Now that same plethora was facing the fate of a pirate and only Beckett and his men watched. Lieutenant Groves, Beckett's second in command, gave out the new orders as Beckett's prisoners were sentenced to hang. As he did so, the East India Trading Company flag waved furiously and loomed over like a dark cloud.

"In order to bring order to the deteriorating conditions, a new law shall be in effect for protection of these territories. By His Majesty's representative, Lord Cutler Beckett, the following are to be condoned," Groves announced, "Right to assembly, suspended. Right to habeas corpus, suspended. Right to legal counsel, suspended. Right to trail by a jury of peers, suspended."

With every announcement, the people met their doom. In groups of seven, they died on the gallows. The women wept, while the men showed no emotion. The hangman showed no remorse each time he pulled the ominous lever. The bodies of the martyrs were then pilfered of their possessions and piled high on a horse-drawn cart.

"And by decree, all persons convicted of piracy, associating with a person convicted of piracy, or aiding a person convicted of piracy, shall be hanged by the neck until dead," Groves continued.

Six men and women clambered up the gallows. The seventh victim was a boy of no more than twelve years. He was unafraid, but he trembled as he gazed at a piece of eight in his hand. With one last act of defiance, the boy began to sing:

_The king and his men stole the queen from her bed_

_And bound her in her bones_

_The seas be ours, and by the powers_

_Where we will we'll roam_

As the boy was placed atop a barrel to reach the noose, one pirate sang quietly:

_Yo, ho…all hands…hoist the colours high_

Soon everyone on the gallows was singing.

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die!_

After that every prisoner sang loud and impudently.

_Yo, ho! Haul together!_

_Hoist the Colours high!_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars, _

_Never shall we die!_

Lieutenant Groves reported to Beckett. "Lord Beckett!" he called urgently, "They've started to sing, sir"

Beckett grinned smugly. He knew there would be a fight back, and that was what he wanted. "Finally," he said wickedly as the hangman sealed the fates of those on the gallows.

Meanwhile, on the waters of Singapore, a small boat with two women paddled along. One woman was a tall woman with golden brown hair. It was no other than Elizabeth Swann. The accomplice was of dark beauty and could only be Guinevere Parris. The two women sang as they rowed:

_Some have died, and some are alive_

_And others sail on the sea_

_With the king in the cage, and the Devil to pay, _

_We lay to Fiddler's Green!_

_The bell has been raised from its watery grave_

_Do you here its sepulchral tone?_

_We're call to all, pay heed the squall_

_And turn your sails toward home! _

_Yo ho, haul together!_

_Hoist the colours high!_

_Heave ho-_

"Thief and beggar! Never say we die," interrupted a gruff Singaporean, "A dangerous song to be singing. Particularly for women ignorant of its meaning. Particularly to women alone."

"What makes ye think they're alone, Tai Huang?" asked a weathered voice that could only be Captain Barbossa.

""You protect them?" Tai Huang asked.

In a flash, Guinevere and Elizabeth held their weapons on him.

"What makes you think we need protecting?" Elizabeth asked.

"Looks to me like you need protection," Guinevere commented.

"Your master is expectin us, and an unnecessary death casts a pall on our arrival," Barbossa declared.

Guinevere and Elizabeth released Tai Huang. Suddenly, East India Trading Company men passed by. Tai Huang was forced to lead them.

"Follow me," he beckoned.

Without another word, Elizabeth, Guinevere, and Barbossa hurried off into the city of Singapore.

"Any news of Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, and I'm beginning to wonder what's taking so long," Guinevere replied, "But I trust he will acquire the charts as he agreed. If not, then you'll see what happens when we find him."

"And I trust both of you to remember your places in the presence of Captain Sao Feng," Barbossa added.

"Could he really be that terrifying?" Elizabeth asked slyly.

"He's much like meself with the absence of my sense of mercy and fair-play," Barbossa explained.

"Well, in that case, we had better stay on his good side," Guinevere commented, "For Will to succeed, we must do our part."

As Guinevere said this, she began to worry about Will. He'd be gone all night and there was no word on his status.

_Will, please have those bloody charts," _Guinevere thought to herself, _Please stay out of trouble. Just this once._


	2. Charts, A Ship, and A Crew

Chapter 2: Charts, A Ship, and a Crew

Guinevere, Elizabeth, and Barbossa were lead by Tai Huang into the exotic city of Singapore. The deeper into the city, the shadier everyone looked. Guinevere looked around at concubines and dirty, drunken men.

"Reminds me of Tortuga," she commented.

"I think this place makes Tortuga look tame," Elizabeth replied as the group hurried along.

Finally, the group arrived at a sign that read: _Sao Feng's Bathhouse._ Tai Huang gave a short knock on the door, and a slot slipped open.

"Hoi!" Tai Huang said quickly.

The door immediately opened, and Guinevere, Elizabeth, and Barbossa followed Tai Huang. Before they could proceed any further, Tai Huang had them remove their weapons. Barbossa removed his guns; Guinevere and Elizabeth, their guns and knives. However, Tai Huang stopped them from moving on.

"Do you think because they are women we would not suspect them of treachery?" he asked.

"Well, when you put it that way," Barbossa said in agreement.

"Remove," Tai Huang said sternly.

Guinevere and Elizabeth both rolled their eyes and removed their outer garments. Underneath were a plethora of knives, bombs, and guns. Barbossa and Tai Huang watched, dumbfounded. Elizabeth paused a minute, then pulled out a large gun from her boot.

_Impressive,_ Guinevere thought,_ Now watch this._

Guinevere then pulled out a knife, a bomb, and small pistols from under her shirt! Both women gave a small nod when they finished. Before they could continue, Tai Huang stopped them yet again.

"Remove…_please,_" he said slyly as his smile and gaze trailed downward.

Guinevere and Will looked down at their pants, and both were about to slap Tai Huang. However, they had no choice but to comply. Both removed their pants, leaving them in robes of green-blue and deep purple. At long last, the group was lead to the main room of the bathhouse. There, a tall, bald, bearded man turned to face them.

"Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore," he greeted, "More steam."

Lian, one of Feng's concubines, pulled a leather rope. Below, Pintel, Ragetti, Rose, and company had sneaked and overtaken the attendant. Quickly, Rose pulled a rope which released more steam into the bathhouse. Sao Feng took in the steam before speaking again.

"I understand you have a request to make of me," he inquired.

"More of a proposal. I'm underway and I need a ship and a crew," Barbossa said.

Sao Feng wrinkled his brow and stroked his head. "Iss an odd coincidence," he said as if remembering something long ago.

"Because you happen to have a ship you don't need?" Elizabeth asked brightly.

"Earlier this morning, a thief came into the temple of my most beloved uncle with the same purpose," Sao Feng explained pulling out a long roll of parchment, "He tried to make off with these. The navigational charts to the farthest gate. Would you find it amazing to be lead to a world beyond this one?"

"It would strain credulity at that," Barbossa agreed.

Sao Feng signaled his men with his eyes and a sneer. Barbossa, Guinevere, and Elizabeth turned to see bound hands struggling underwater.

_Uh-oh,_ Guinevere commented, _I don't like the look of this._

Suddenly, the prisoner emerged from the water, coughing and sputtering. The prisoner was no one but Will. Guinevere slapped her palm to her face.

_Will, you big lunkhead! You're supposed to get the charts, not get caught! _she said to herself.

"This is the thief," Sao Feng explained, "His face familiar to you?"

Guinevere, Elizabeth and Barbossa shook their heads. Sao Feng pulled out a fid.

"Then I guess he has no need for it," he declared before attempting to make a work out of Will.

Both Guinevere and Elizabeth shrieked. Sao Feng was mad with rage.

"You enter my city and betray my hospitality," he declared angrily.

"Sao Feng, I can assure you that we did not think-" Barbossa said calmly.

"That he would get caught!" Sao Feng bellowed, "You attempt a journey to Davy Jones's Locker. I cannot help but wondah, why?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Will said quickly, "He's one of the nine pirate lords."

Sao Feng's blood boiled. "The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow brought back from the Land of the Dead, is so I can send him there _**MYSELF!**_" he said furiously.

Barbossa tossed Sao Feng a piece of eight. "The song has been song. The time is upon us," he said grimly, "We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords, you must honor the call."

"There's a price on all our heads, it's true," Sao Feng said, "Seems the only way a pirate can make his way in the world is by betraying other pirates. The first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. That is now challenged by the East India Trading Company. Against the East India Trading Company, what is the Brethren's value? What can any of us do?"

"You can fight!" Elizabeth said furiously, "You are Sao Feng the pirate lord of Singapore. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates are uniting against our enemy, and you sit here cowering in your bathwater!"

Sao Feng approached Elizabeth. "Elizabeth Swann," he breathed, "There is more about you that meets the eye, and the eye does not go wanting."

Will struggled against his bonds. Sao Feng leaned in closer to Elizabeth.

"I think that's far enough, Sao Feng." Guinevere said.

Barbossa faced Sao Feng. "Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it on to a successor before he was taken. So we must get him back," he said urgently.

Just then, Sao Feng noticed a dragon tattoo melting on one of the men in the bathhouse. "So you have deceived me?" he asked, "Weapons!"

Sao Feng's men sprang out, ready for battle.

"Sao Feng, I assure ye, our intentions are strictly honorable," Barbossa said calmly.

Then, swords sprang up from below, and the three caught them. Sao Feng grabbed the tattooed man.

"Drop your weapons, or I kill the man!" he demanded.

"Kill him, he's not our man!" Barbossa said nonchalantly.

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us, who's he with?" Will asked.

Suddenly, guards of the East India Trading Company burst through the door! Will quickly freed himself of his bonds, and Elizabeth tossed him a sword. Will and Guinevere fought back to back, with Guinevere using double swords against two foes. The chaos flowed out into the city. Mr. Copper, Beckett's right-hand man, fired, aiming for Elizabeth. Will shoved her out of the way just before the bullet could hit her and instead killed Lian, the concubine. Park, the twin, tried to avenge Lian, but she was quickly killed. Below, the crew of the _Pearl_ and Rose and Juliet poured out into the city, battling their way. Meanwhile, Will battled with guards until Sao Feng slammed him against the wall with a knife to his throat.

"Iss an odd coincidence that the East India Trading Company finds me here the day you show up in Singapore," he said crossly.

"It's coincidence only," Will countered, "To make a deal with Beckett, you need what I offer."

"You cross Sparrow. You cross Barbossa. Why should I expect better?" Sao Feng demanded.

"My goddaughter is in danger," Will explained, "I need the _Pearl _to free my father. You're helping me get it."

At the docks, Rose and Barbossa were fighting their way when they were outnumbered. Jack the Monkey lit a fuse which exploded, engulfing the guards.

"Thank you, Jack!" Rose and Barbossa said.

"Thank you, Jack!" squawked Cotton's parrot.

At last, the group was reunited.

"D'ya have the charts?" Barbossa asked as Will appeared.

"Even better," Will said, tossing Barbossa the charts, "A ship and a crew."

Barbossa hurried aboard the new ship. Elizabeth lingered a moment.

"Come, Elizabeth, Guin, Rose," Will beckoned as he lead them to the ship.

"Wait," Guinevere said, "Rose, where's Juliet?"

Rose opened her coat so Guinevere could see the wide-eyed baby safe and sound. Guinevere took her daughter in her arms and sang a soft lullaby:

_Heure de dormir maintenant, bébé  
Heure de rêver maintenant, bébé  
Coffre-fort dans des mes bras doux  
Coffre-fort dans votre sommeil doux  
Fermer vos jolis yeux  
Rêver maintenant, le petit  
Sommeil maintenant, bébé.  
Quand vous vous réveillez, j'attendrai  
et ainsi vos rêves jusqu'à ce que vous vous réunissiez encore_

Instantly, Juliet yawned and dozed off to sleep. Guinevere kissed her daughter's head as if it were for the last time. Will did the same.

"Take care of here," Guinevere said gently, "I know you will."

"Don't worry, Guin," Rose reassured her friend, "She'll be safe with me. I promise."

"I will await you at Shipwreck Cove," Guinevere declared.

"You have my word," Rose said confidently.

Carefully as to not wake Juliet, the friends embraced before turning away.

"Singing always calms her to sleep," Guinevere said tearfully.

"Why Shipwreck Cove?" Will wanted to know.

"You know as well as I do that this journey will be perilous," Guinevere told him, "We don't know the perils that await, and I will not have my daughter face them."

Will placed a consoling arm around Guinevere. "Don't worry," he soothed, "I'm sure she'll be safe and waiting for her mum to return with her father."

Guinevere smiled. "Yes. Her father," she said brightly.

Together, the friends boarded the ship _The Hai Peng_.


	3. Journey to World's End

Chapter 3: To At World's End

After two days, the _Hai Peng_ and its crew were traveling through an icy wasteland. Pintel was incensed as he shivered.

"Nobody said anything about cold!" he complained.

"I'm sure there must be a reason for our suffering," Ragetti said hopefully.

"Why don't that old bay woman just bring Jack back like Barbossa?" Pintel demanded.

"Becahs Barbossa was only _dead_," Tia Dalma explained, "Jack Sparrow is teekahn to a place not of death, but punishment. The worst fate any man could 'ave. That's what awaits at Davy Jones's Lockah."

"I knew there was a good reason," Ragetti said after a moment.

Guinevere overheard what Tia Dalma had said. Knowing Jack could be suffering made her shiver violently despite a change of clothes and a blanket. After hearing what had been said, Guinevere approached Tia Dalma.

"Do you think he's suffering?" she asked.

"Davy Jones 'as become a monstah," Tia Dalma declared glumly, "One can only hope witty Jack can endure the Lockah."

Guinevere's heart froze with the rest of her. "I see," she said, holding back tears.

"Dere is hope, bonny Guinevere," Tia Dalma reassured her, "If Jack's cause was hopeless, we wouldn't be here."

Guinevere nodded and sat at the down. Guinevere let a tear slide down her cheek. She knew the man she loved was suffering, and she had to leave her daughter after just reuniting with her. Will noticed her distress as he sat down next to her.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine, Will," Guinevere reassured him.

"Guin, you're shivering something fierce."

"That's because it's cold. I believe every human does that."

"I meant more fiercely than any of us. You're troubled. I can see it in your eyes. Is it because of Juliet?"

Guinevere nodded. "I just found her, and I had to let her go."

Will put his arm around her. "She'll be fine, Guin."

"It's not Juliet, it's me. What if we don't survive this trip? I may never see her again!"

"You will see her again. Something tells me there's more to this than Juliet."

"Jack is in the Locker. He suffers."

"We will get him back, Guin. I promise."

Will kissed Guinevere's head. "Here. I made this for Juliet. I never got a chance to give it to her. It's only fitting that you do."

Will placed a wooden toy horse in Guinevere's hand.

"Thank you," Guinevere said.

Will turned his glance to Elizabeth. He had his worries about her. Ever since Jack was taken, things weren't the same. Elizabeth would barely speak to him. When Will would try and speak to her, she'd find a way out of the conversation. Will knew he loved her, but he was certain she had different feelings. Feelings that could only be for Jack. Tenderly, Will rose and laid a blanket over Elizabeth.

"Are you all right?" Will asked quietly.

"I'm fine," Elizabeth reassured him.

"I'm beginning to worry about Guin," Will told her, "She's been in such a melancholy. First with Jack, and now with Juliet."

Elizabeth bowed her head. She hated to see Guinevere suffering at what she had done. "I'm sorry," Elizabeth apologized, "I will talk to her."

Elizabeth vacated her seat and sat with Guinevere, giving her words of comfort. Will could not feel comfort. Elizabeth avoided him, and he didn't know why. He wished there was something he could do, but what could he do? Will decided that he would leave Elizabeth with her thoughts.

Will rose and began to pour over the charts. The riddles in the circular map were perplexing.

"Over the edge, and over again," Will read, "Sunrise sets, flash of green."

Will took the charts and showed them to Barbossa. "Do you care to interpret?" he inquired.

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Mr. Gibbs?" Barbossa asked.

"I reckon I seen my fair share," Gibbs replied, "It happens on rare occasion. At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it, some claim to have seen it that ain't. Some say..."

"It signals when a soul comes back from the dead!" Pintel interrupted.

Everyone stared at Pintel. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Trust me, Mr. Turner; it's not getting to the land of the dead that's hard. It's getting back," Barbossa told Will.

The _Hai Peng_ proceeded steadily into the darkness of a wall of ice and on the way to World's End.

Meanwhile, aboard the _Endeavor,_ Copper reported back to Beckett.

"Nine pieces of eight, you say?" Beckett inquired.

"Our friend in Singapore was very specific. Nine pieces," Copper replied.

"What is the significance?" Beckett wanted to know.

"It doesn't matter. With the armada and the _Dutchman_, there's nothing that they can hold," Copper said indifferently.

"Nothing we _know of_," Beckett corrected, "Where are the Brethren meeting?"

"He wouldn't say," Mercer answered.

Just then, Norrington, looking very pleased in his uniform, entered with Lucia.

"Ahh, Admiral and the lady," Beckett greeted.

"You summoned us, my lord?" Norrington said.

"Any news on the fugitives?" Lucia asked brightly.

"The fugitives were last seen in Singapore," Beckett told Lucia, "Admiral, there's something for you there. You've acquired it with your new station."

On Beckett's table laid a long box. Norrington opened the box and took out his old sword.

"Nice sword," Lucia commented, "Made by Will Turner Jr.? The whelp had talent."

Governor Swann looked distressed as he signed paper after paper.

"Not more requisition orders!" he groaned.

"No, sir. Executions," corrected a guard.

"The Brethren know they face extinction," Beckett declared, "All that remains now is where they will make their final stand."


	4. Over the Edge

Chapter 4: Over the Edge

Davy Jones sat at his organ. His music box played a slow, sad tune. A tear fell from his blue eyes. His sad moment didn't last long. He could sense his heart on the ship. Beckett was calling him. On the deck of the _Endeavor_, Beckett looked out and inspected the damage of a shipwreck. There were no survivors.

"Bloody Hell, what is there left?" he complained.

"Jones is a loose cannon, sir," Copper replied.

"Fetch the chest," Beckett commanded.

"The Governor has been asking questions about the heart," Copper informed Beckett.

"Does he know?" Beckett asked.

Copper said nothing. Beckett knew what that meant.

"Then perhaps his usefulness has run its course," he declared.

Copper, a few guards, and Swann rowed to the _Flying Dutchman._ Jones stormed up to the deck, furious.

"Go! All of you!" he cried, "And take that infernal thing with you! I'll not have it on my ship!"

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that cause I will," Beckett argued, "Because it seems to be the only way to ensure that this ship do as directed by the company. We need prisoners to interrogate, which tends to work best when they're alive."

"The _Dutchman _sails as its captain commands," Davy declared.

"And its captain is to sail as commanded," Beckett countered, "I thought you would have learned that when I ordered you to kill your pet. This is no longer your world, Jones. The immaterial has become...immaterial."

Beckett strutted off, leaving his men with their guns on the heart. Meanwhile, the _Hai Peng_ was beyond the ice and night had fallen. The stars shone brightly overhead and glimmered in the sea. Elizabeth stared on the sea until Will approached her.

"How long until we actually speak to each other?" he asked grimly.

Elizabeth didn't want to hurt Will like this, but she didn't know how to talk to him after sacrificing Jack. Before she could confront Will, she had to find Jack.

"Once we find Jack everything will be fine," she told Will.

A lump formed in Will's throat. He didn't let it show. "Then we find Jack," he declared.

He and Elizabeth gazed into each other's eyes. There was so much they wanted to say, but none had the heart to tell.

"We find Jack," Elizabeth repeated before she walked away.

Will shivered in the night's cool air. He felt so isolated from the one he truly loved. He knew something was troubling Elizabeth, but he didn't know what. He only knew that Elizabeth needed Jack. If it was Jack she wanted, he would help her.

"Trouble in paradise?" questioned a voice.

Will turned to see Guinevere standing behind him. "Guin, were you eavesdropping?" he asked.

"What's the point in eavesdropping? I can clearly see what's going on between you two," Guinevere countered, "I know you, Will. Something's troubling you. You and Elizabeth are barely speaking. What's going on?"

"I don't really know either, Guin," Will replied, "Elizabeth has been acting so strangely after Jack was lost. She wept over him. She…she kissed him. I'm beginning to feel distant from her. I-I'm feel her heart is not with me anymore."

"Where could else could her heart lie if not you?" Guinevere questioned.

"Guin, you were there. You saw it," Will told her, "Elizabeth doesn't just want to save Jack because he's gone. She wants him back because…because she loves him."

Guinevere's brow wrinkled and her eyes widened. "Wait a minute," she said in shock, "You think that Elizabeth is only rescuing Jack because she _loves him?_"

"Yes. What other motive could she have?" Will replied, annoyed.

Guinevere's eyes watered, her lips quivered, and suddenly she burst out in helpless, giddy laughter! Guinevere laughed so hard tears streamed down her face and her sides became sore.

"Guinevere Mary Christine Parris!" Will gasped, "How can you laugh at this? I was being serious!"

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, Will!" Guinevere apologized as she tried to recover from her laughter, "That is the most hilarious thing you've ever said!"

"How's that hilarious?" Will asked indignantly, "My fiancée loves someone else!"

"It's hilarious because it's absolutely _absurd_," Guinevere told him, "Elizabeth loves you and you alone. You two were meant to be together. If that's not true, then my name isn't Guin Parris. You only _think_ she loves Jack because your eyes and your head tell you that. But what does your heart tell you?

Will paused. "I know I always have a place in her heart," he said grimly.

"See," Guinevere gloated, "And tell me, Will; why would Elizabeth risk so much if she didn't love you? She broke out of prison, _**for you.**_She trusted Jack, _**for you.**_Most importantly, she risked her neck _**for you**_If that' s not love, I don't know what is."

Will flushed. "You advise me on my feelings for Elizabeth, but what about your feelings for Jack?" he asked.

Guinevere paused. "I suppose I will find out at the end of the world," she declared, "But I'm not giving up on Jack. You shouldn't give up on Elizabeth either."

Guinevere left Will with Tia Dalma. "For what we want most, dere is a price to be paid in de end," she told him.

Will raced up to Barbossa. "Barbossa! Ahead!" he cried.

"Aye, we're good and lost now," Barbossa declared.

"Lost?" Elizabeth asked.

"You led us astray?" Guinevere demanded.

"For certain you have to be lost to find a place that cannot be found," Barbossa told them.

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs said urgently.

"To stations! All hands, to stations! Hard to port, gather way!" Will cried.

"Move!" Guinevere cried.

"Nay, belay that!" Barbossa said, "Let her run straight and true!"

Ragetti looked over the side to see a huge waterfall. "Blimey!" he gasped.

"Mary, Mother of God!" Guinevere gasped.

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth said accusingly.

"Don't be so unkind," Barbossa told her, "You may not survive this pass again, and these are the last friendly words you'll hear."

Tia Dalma threw her crab legs on the table and recited an incantation, "Malfaiteur en Tombeau, Crocher l'Esplanade, Dans l'Fond d'l'eau!"

"Hard to port!" Elizabeth cried.

The _Hai Peng _was keeling over. Everyone braced themselves.

"**HOLD ON**!" Will cried.

Barbossa laughed without fear. Guinevere held onto Will's hand until her knuckles turned white, and Elizabeth held onto Will for protection. The _Hai Peng_ tipped over and fell into darkness.


	5. The Locker

Chapter 5: The Locker

A nose sniffed its way on a table. That nose could only have belonged to Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack fastened a napkin around his neck and prepared to eat a peanut with a fork. Suddenly, _POW!_ Jack fell over to reveal the real Captain Jack Sparrow!

"My peanut," he said triumphantly before eating the peanut, "All hands slackened braces!"

"All hands slackened braces!" cried every replica of Jack aboard the _Pearl. _ While in the Locker, Jack was forced to confront every nuance of his personality. And it wasn't just him he was forced to face.

"Jack! Jack," a woman's voice called.

Jack turned to see Guinevere facing him. "I love you, Jack," she professed, "I love you."

Jack scurried away from the specter. He then approached a version of himself fixing a tack line. "Mr. Sparrow, what do think is the state of this tack line?" he questioned.

"Looks fine by my eye, Captain," the replica said sheepishly.

Jack shook the rope. "Proper?" he demanded, "It is neither proper nor suitable, sir, it is neither acceptable nor adequate. It is in obvious fact, an abomination."

"Begging your pardon, sir," the replica pleaded, "Perhaps you should give the men another chance."

Jack's eyes flashed. "Shall I?" he asked before stabbing the replica, "That's the exact thinking that landed us here in the first place. Gentlemen, we have lost speed and therefore time, precious time, which cannot be regained once lost. Do you understand? "

"Aye!" the Jacks shouted.

The Jack replica fell dead, while the other lay there motionless. "Help," pleaded the napkined Jack.

Jack scurried about the ship. "It'll all have to be redone. Everything!" he said mindlessly, "Doldrums sir, has the whole crew on edge. I have absolutely no sympathy for any of you feculent maggots. And no patience to pretend otherwise. Gentlemen, I wash my hands of this weirdness!"

With that, Jack swung down from the _Pearl._ His feet landed on rough sand. That's all the Locker was. A desert stretching on for miles. Jack licked his finger. "No wind," he said to himself, "Of course there's no bloody wind. Not a lick! Yes, I know but why would he do that? Cause he's a lummox, isn't he? Well, you know what I say to that? We're having a magnificent garden party and you're not invited!"

Jack then came upon a strange rock. He picked it up and tested it with his tongue. It was obviously worthless, so Jack skipped it like a stone on water. When Jack turned around, the rock was back in its proper place.

"Brilliant," Jack groaned, "Now we're being followed by rocks."

Jack then saw a rope and pulled. Jack pulled and pulled the _Pearl, _but it wouldn't move. The rocks Jack noticed were not rocks at all. Instead, they were hermit crabs! Right before Jack's eyes, the crabs began to sail the _Black Pearl _through the sand. Jack made a wild chase after his vessel. At the same time, _the Hai Peng's _crew had just washed up on shore. All were in awe of what they saw.

"My God!" Guinevere gasped, "Where's Jack? He must be here! Where is he?"

Elizabeth scanned the surroundings. "I don't see Jack anywhere," she said, "I don't see anyone."

Guinevere jumped in front of Tia Dalma. "You led us here to get Jack back, now where is he?!" she demanded desperately.

"Calm yourself, Miss Parris," Barbossa told her, "Jack is here. Davy Jones never gave up this way."

"Does it matter? We're trapped here by your doing!" Will said indignantly.

Tia Dalma picked up a crab and smiled. "Witty Jack is closah den you tink," she declared.

Just as she spoke, Pintel pointed to the distance. "Boat," he said with a lack of words.

The _Black Pearl_ sailed through the sand with no one but Captain Jack Sparrow at its helm! Everyone watched in shock and awe as the _Pearl_ splashed into the sea.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to momma! It's Jack!" exclaimed Gibbs.

Guinevere smiled as brightly as she did when she first laid eyes on Juliet. Elizabeth smiled too. Jack strutted up to shore.

"Mr. Gibbs!" he called, "There's a lack of discipline aboard my vessel, why is that?"

"Cap'n," Gibbs said, "You're in the Locker, Jack."

"I know that," Jack said quickly, "I know where I am."

"Jack Sparrow," Barbossa called.

"Ah, Hector!" Jack exclaimed, "Been too long eh?

"Aye, the Isla de Muerta. Ye shot me, remember?" Barbossa asked.

"No I didn't," Jack said lightly, "Ah, Tia Dalma out and about!"

"He thinks we're an illusion," Will said wisely

"William, do you need help with a certain damsel in distress, or rather distressing damsel?" Jack asked.

"No," Will replied.

"Then you can't be here," Jack declared, "Q. E. D., you're not really here!"

"Jack," Elizabeth called, "It's us. We're really here."

"I'm here, Jack," Guinevere told him.

Jack winced and turned to Gibbs. "The Locker, eh?" he said.

Jack strutted off with the others following behind.

"Jack! The world needs you back something fierce!" Gibbs declared.

"Beckett has the heart!" Will said urgently.

"He's taking over the seas!" Elizabeth added.

"He'll come after our child, Jack! So will Lucia!" Guinevere told him.

"We must meet the Brethren Court," declared Barbossa.

"I leave you people alone for one minute and now everything's gone to plot!" Jack gasped.

"We came to rescue you, Jack," Guinevere told him.

"Well, since I have a ship, and you don't, looks like you need rescuing," Jack countered.

"I see _my _ship," said Barbossa, pointing to the sea.

"Can't see it," Jack said, "Must be that speck behind the _Pearl._"

"You need a crew," Will told him.

"Why should I sail with any of you?" Jack demanded, "Five of you have tried to kill me in the past, and one of you sent me to my doom."

Guinevere and Will gazed in shock at Elizabeth, who said nothing.

"Ah, so she's not told you," Jack said knowingly, "You'll have lots to talk about while you're here. And as for you…"

Tia Dalma gave Jack a sultry smile. "Don' tell me ya din' enjie id' all de time," she said.

"Fine," Jack said reluctantly, "You scare me. Mr. Gibbs. Marty, Cotton, Mr. Cotton's parrot, whom at least I can talk to. Who are you?"

"Tai Huang. These are my men," Tai Huang told him.

"Where do your allegiances lie?" Jack questioned.

"With the highest bidder," Tai Huang replied.

"I have a ship," Jack told him.

"That makes you the highest bidder," Tai Huang said with a smile.

"Weigh anchor!" Jack ordered, "Make way to sail!"

Jack whipped out his compass as everyone boarded the _Black Pearl._

"Which way ye goin', Jack?" Barbossa asked, fingering the charts.

Jack closed his compass and boarded his ship. Will leaned over the rail of the _Pearl._ All of what he knew whizzed through his mind. He couldn't believe that Elizabeth would keep something such as this from him. What had he done? He knew she didn't love Jack, but did she still love him? Will couldn't think of any reasons why Elizabeth kept a secret.

"Might I counsel you?" Guinevere asked, as she stood behind Will.

"Must you _always_ be my counsel on matters that don't concern _you_?" Will asked, irked.

Immediately, Will regretted what he said. Guinevere's face was stoic, but he knew he just said something terrible.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Nothing to forgive," Guinevere told him, "If you must know, I am your counsel on _everything._ I am older and wiser than you, Will."

"We're the same age, Guin," Will told her.

"I know, but I've been through more than you have, and I was born before you. Besides, you need my counsel so you don't do anything stupid, like give up," Guinevere said gently, "Your matter with Elizabeth _does _ concern me. You're my best friend, and I love Elizabeth. I can't just sit here and watch as you two torture yourselves. Look, I know what it's like to feel hurt by love, but you've got to put the past behind you. If you dwell on the secret Elizabeth kept, you'll never move on. Besides, we both have a second chance. I have my chance with Jack again, and you have yours with Elizabeth. If I were you, I'd take advantage of it. Talk to Elizabeth. A lack of it is what landed you in this mess, and it is what you need to set things right. It's a start, and it's the smart thing to do."

"What will you do about Jack?" Will asked as he turned away.

"I will do exactly as you're about to do," Guinevere replied.

Will sighed and headed below decks. Elizabeth sat on the steps, staring out into space. Her eyes were wet, and Will shivered. Quietly, Will approached her.

"You left Jack to the Kraken?" he asked.

"He's rescued now. It's done with," Elizabeth said.

Will turned away. Elizabeth quickly spoke up.

"Will, I had no choice!" she said pleadingly.

"You chose not to tell me," Will told her.

"I couldn't!" Elizabeth protested, "It wasn't your burden to bear. You didn't do it. I couldn't bear it if you knew."

Will stared Elizabeth in her eyes. "But I did bear it, didn't I? I didn't know what it was. I thought-" he said grimly.

"You thought I _loved _him," Elizabeth interrupted before attempting to run.

Will caught her and backed her against the wall. "We make our choices together," he said firmly, "If you continue to make your choices alone, how are we to survive?"

Elizabeth could say nothing. She bolted out upstairs, leaving Will alone.

Meanwhile, Guinevere faced Jack. He hadn't really noticed her since arriving at the Locker.

"How long do you think you can avoid me, Jack?" she wanted to know.

Jack turned to face her. "It seems not for long," he replied.

"I always thought you were good at running away," Guinevere commented, "But I can't let you run this time. I saw what happened before you were taken."

"You weren't the only one, then," Jack replied nonchalantly.

"I know Elizabeth has no feelings for you, but what do you feel for her? Rather, do you feel anything for _me?_" Guinevere asked poignantly.

"I've always enjoyed your company, love," Jack replied warmly.

"But do you _love_ me?" Guinevere asked, tears in her eyes.

Jack was silent. Guinevere took a deep breath and nodded. "When I said your heart wasn't broken, I still had hope that I had a place in it. Now I suppose I was right and the one with the broken heart," she said solemnly.


	6. Up is Down

Chapter 6: Up is Down

After her discussion with Jack, Guinevere retired below decks. Feeling stretched and exhausted, she lay down on a hammock and dozed off to sleep. _Suddenly, Guinevere found herself not on the Pearl, but on the Flying Dutchman in the middle of a battle. _

_What's going on here? she thought to herself. _

_She and Elizabeth lay defenseless with Davy Jones closing in on Will at with a sword at his throat. _

"_Tell me, William Turner; do you fear death?" Jones demanded. _

"_Do you?" Jack asked. _

_Guinevere and Elizabeth smiled gladly as Jack held the heart at sword point. _

"_Heady tonic, holding the life and death in the palm of one's hand," Jack commented. _

"_You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow," Jones snarled. _

"_Cruel is a manner of perspective," Jack replied. _

"_Is it?" Jones asked. _

_Suddenly, Davy Jones whirled and plunged his blade into Will's chest! _

"_NO!" Elizabeth and Guinevere shouted. _

_Will cried out in agony as Jones twisted his sword, doing more damage than he'd already done. _

"_Will?" Guinevere gasped, "Stay with me. You're all right. Take my hand and stay with me!" _

_Guinevere futilely took Will's weak hand in hers. Will gazed at her and Elizabeth before his grip on Guinevere's hand slackened, and his beautiful eyes closed. _

"_No, no, NO!" Guinevere and Elizabeth shrieked. _

"_Will, please! Don't go! Stay! DON'T GO, WILL!" Guinevere shrieked. _

"No, Will, don't! WILL!" Guinevere wailed as she sprang awake and into Will's embrace.

Guinevere held him tightly. "Will, you're safe," she sighed.

"Shhh…Guin, it was just a nightmare," Will reassured her, "Tell me what you dreamt."

Guinevere swallowed hard. "We were all laying defenseless against Jones, you, Elizabeth, and I," she recalled, "Jones was about to kill you when Jack had the heart. Without warning, Jones then stabbed you!"

Will stroked her cheek. "It was just a nightmare," Will soothed her, "I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere. Come, perhaps you need some air."

Will led Guinevere out to the deck where they sat down together. Will looked awful, and Guinevere took notice. "You spoke to Elizabeth?" Guinevere asked.

"How could you tell?" Will wanted to know

"Because you look like you're attending her funeral," replied Guinevere, "I'm sorry, Will. You must not give up on her. You know she loves you."

"What about you and Jack?" Will inquired.

"He didn't tell me he loves me," Guinevere told him, "But I know he's hiding. He's not his proper self. I will wait for him. I can't give up. He's the only man I'll ever love and I need him. More importantly, Juliet needs him."

Meanwhile, Jack and Barbossa went about the ship giving orders.

"Trim that sail!" shouted Barbossa.

"Trim that sail!" repeated Jack.

"Slack windward brace and sheets!" commanded Barbossa.

"Slack windward brace and sheets!" reiterated Jack.

"Haul the pallet line!" Barbossa said.

"Haul the pallet line!" Jack echoed.

"What _ARE_ ye doin'?" Barbossa demanded.

"What are _you _doing?" replied Jack.

"No, what _ARE_ ye doin'?"

"What are you doing?

"No, what _ARE _ye doin?!"

"What are _you_ doing? Captain gives orders," Jack replied.

"The captain of the ship _is _givin' orders!" corrected Barbossa.

"My ship. Makes me Captain," Jack argued.

"They be my charts!" Barbossa replied.

"Well, that makes you…chart man," Jack declared.

"Shut it! The both of you! For all our sakes, that's an ORDER!" shouted Guinevere.

Barbossa and Jack stared at her, perplexed.

"Sorry," Guinevere said sheepishly, "You two were getting on my nerves. Thought I'd settle the whole captain issue."

Barbossa and Jack ambled off.

"You've got my vote," Will declared.

Later that night, Ragetti jumped out of his skin when he saw something in the water. There were bodies floating in the water.

"Eerie," Pintel said, "That's downright macabre!"

"Wonder what would happen if you dropped a cannonball on one of em?" Ragetti suggested.

Laughing mischievously, the two grabbed a cannonball to be tossed over. Tia Dalma's stern gaze stopped them. Pintel dropped the cannonball.

"Be downright disrespectful, it would," he declared.

"Dey should be in de care of Davy Jones!" Tia Dalma said ruefully, "Dat was de duty he was charged with by de goddess Calypso. To ferry the souls of dose who die at sea. And every ten years, him could come ashore to be wid' she who love him, truly. But he 'as become a monster."

"So he wasn't always…tentacly?" Ragetti asked, wiggling his fingers under his chin.

"No. Him was a man…once," Tia Dalma replied.

Ragetti looked out to the distance. "Now there's boats coming," he said.

On the sea, boats of people lost at sea floated by. Gibbs cocked his gun, but Will stopped him.

"They're not a threat to us. Am I right?" Will declared.

"We are like ghosts to dem," Tia Dalma told him.

"It's best to just let them be," Barbossa declared.

Suddenly, Governor Swann floated by. Elizabeth was elated.

"It's my father. We've made it back!" she said happily, "Father! Father, here! Look here!"

"Elizabeth," Jack said, "We're not back."

Will was about to place a consoling hand on Elizabeth before she moved away.

"Father!" she called.

"Elizabeth. Are you dead?" Swann asked.

"No," Elizabeth said.

"I think I am," Swann told her grimly.

"No, no you can't be!" Elizabeth protested.

"There was this chest, you see. And a heart. At the time it seemed so important."

"Come aboard!"

"I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. Silly thing to die for."

"A touch of destiny," whispered Tia Dalma to Will.

Someone, cast a line!" Elizabeth commanded.

Elizabeth grabbed a line from Marty and tossed it to Swann.

"Take the line!"

"I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth."

"Father, _**THE LINE! TAKE THE LINE!"**_

In her madness, Elizabeth ran towards the helm of the ship.

"She mus' nod leave de ship!" Tia Dalma warned them.

"Father! Please come with us!" Elizabeth screamed.

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" Swann said before he disappeared.

Will yanked Elizabeth from the edge of the ship. "Elizabeth!" he said as he cradled a weeping Elizabeth in his arms.

Guinevere embraced Elizabeth.

"Is there a way?" Will wanted to know.

Tia Dalma shook her head. "Him at peace," she said glumly.

The following morning, another day in the land of the dead was driving the crew mad.

"Why is all but the rum gone?" wondered Pintel.

"Rum's gone, too," Gibbs added, "With no water, forever seems to be mite to soon."

Will sat by a sullen Elizabeth and a consoling Guinevere.

"You're father would not want you to suffer. Cheer up, mate," Guinevere said gently, "Remember what Tia Dalma said. He's at peace. He's not suffering. You'll see him again. He's always with you."

"Elizabeth, if you need anything, I'm _right here_," Will said thoughtfully.

"Thank you. Both of you," Elizabeth said gratefully.

Guinevere and Will left her alone. Will stood next to Tia Dalma.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums by nightfall, I fear we shall remain trapped here. Doomed to travel between worlds. Forever," she said gloomily.

"Why doesn't he do something?" Will demanded.

"What's the use?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"The use is that one of us has a baby girl waiting and wants to be with said child!" Guinevere told him.

"Over the edge," Gibbs recalled, "It's drivin' me over the edge!"

Jack poured over the charts. "Up is down," he read, "Well, that's just maddeningly unhelpful! Why are these things never clear?"

_Clear as mud, Jacky, replied Jack's thoughts, Stab the heart._

_Don't stab the heart, protested Jack's thoughts.  
_"Come again?" Jack asked._  
The Dutchman must have a captain, Jack's thoughts told him.  
_"Well that's more than less than unhelpful."Jack groaned. _  
Sail the seas forever, said one of Jack's thoughts enticingly._

"I love the sea!" Jack brightened._  
What about port?  
_ "I prefer rum. Rum's good."  
_Making port? Where we can get rum, and salty wenches, once every ten years.  
What did he say?  
_ "Once every ten years."_  
Ten years is a long time, mate. But eternity is longer still.  
_ "Even longer given the deficit of rum."_  
And how will you be spending it? Dead? Or not? The immortal Captain Sparrow. _

"Oh, I like that!"_  
Come sunset it won't matter.  
_ "Not sunset, sundown...and rise. Up!"

Jack raced over to the edge of the ship. "What's that?" he cried.

"What's what?" Will asked.

"What _is that_?" Jack asked, "I don't know, what do you think?"

Jack ran to the other side of the ship. "Oh!" he cried.

Elizabeth and Tia Dalma joined in as Jack dashed from side to side. "What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's rocking the ship!" Guinevere commented.

Barbossa glanced at the charts. "Aye, he's on to it!" he cheered.

Barbossa then gave the orders to unleash the guns for when the ship tipped over. Pintel and Ragetti then tied themselves against the mast upside down so they'd be right side up. With everyone's help, the _Black Pearl _swayed back and forth until it tipped. Everyone held on for dear life. One unlucky sailor fell and was smashed by the cannons.

"I'd hate to be in his shoes, or what's left of them," Guinevere commented.

"Now up…is down," Jack said as the ship plunged into the sea.

Just as the ship reached the water, Will was pulled backwards after losing his footing. Luckily, he was able to cling on to the rigging if not Elizabeth's or Guinevere's hand. _POOF! _ The green flash shone on the ocean. Steadily and quickly, the _Black Pearl _rose up and back over the sea. Everyone coughed and sputtered. Guinevere checked if Will and Elizabeth were all right. Then, she stood up and gasped.

"Mary, Mother of God!" she gasped, "We're back!"


	7. Captain Turner

Chapter 7: Captain Turner

Elizabeth looked out to the horizon in disbelief. "It's a sunrise!" she gasped. Everyone breathed a sign of relief to be back in the living world and safe. However, there was a lack of trust between everyone on the ship. Suddenly, Barbossa pointed his pistol between Jack's eyes. Guinevere fixed her pistol on Barbossa in response. Will did the same, so Jack pointed a pistol at Elizabeth, who glared at him. Gibbs fixed his gun on Will and a second on Elizabeth, who held a gun on Jack and Gibbs. Jack, the monkey, pointed a miniature pistol at Mr. Cotton's parrot.

"Awwk! Parley?" squawked the parrot.

Pintel struggled against the ropes that bound him and Ragetti to the mast. "We need our pistols! Get untied. Hurry!" he commanded.

With everyone at gunpoint, Barbossa chuckled. His laughter was echoed by everyone else as they dropped their pistols. A second later, everyone's pistols were aimed and ready.

"All right, then!" Barbossa said soberly, "The Brethren is a'gatherin. Jack, you and I are goin' and there'll be no arguing that point."

"I is arguing that," Jack countered, "If there's pirates gathering, I'm turning my ship the other way, mate."

Elizabeth pointed both guns on Jack. "The pirates are gathering and you're a pirate!" she told him.

"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack," Will added.

"If we don't stand together, Beckett will kill us all, one by one," Barbossa said wisely, "Til' there be none left but you, Jack."

"I kinda like the sound of that," Jack said brightly, "Captain Jack Sparrow, The Last Pirate of the Caribbean."

"Aye and you'll be left to fight Jones alone. How does that figure into your plan?" Barbossa asked.

"I'm still working on that part, mate. But I will not be going back to the Locker. Count on that," Jack replied.

Jack fired his pistol and instead of a bullet, water squirted Barbossa in the face! Everyone's pistol was jammed!

"Wet powder!" Gibbs groaned.

Pintel and Ragetti had just gotten untied when everyone gave up on shooting each other.

"We can still use them as clubs!" Pintel said brightly, knowing he missed the argument.

"If I may say, if we must stand together, then we better start now than later," Guinevere advised, "If we're going to go to the Brethren Court, we better start playing nicely."

"Fine," Will and Elizabeth agreed.

Jack and Barbossa nodded in concurrence.

"Good," Guinevere said, "Now for the first order of business, we need to replenish our water. Will, the charts."

Will sat down and unrolled the charts. "There's an island just south of here. We can find fresh water and go back to shooting each other later," he declared.

"Well, Sparrow can go ashore. I'll not be leaving my ship in his hands," Barbossa said.

"And I'll not have _my ship_ in the hands of Barbossa," Jack protested.

"Why don't you both go ashore, and leave the ship in _my command,_" Will suggested.

Barbossa and Jack gave Will a death stare.

"Temporarily," Will added.

"Aye," Barbossa agreed, "Drop anchor and prepare to go ashore!"

Barbossa, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, Tai Huang, and Jack rowed ashore to the black sanded island. There, they found the most amazing site.

"Odd spodkins!" Ragetti exclaimed.

"Crimeny!" Pintel gasped.

Sprawled on the beach was the body of the legendary Kraken.

"Pintel and Ragetti, Kraken slayers!" Pintel cheered, "Stupid fish!"

"Actually, it's a cephalopod!" Ragetti corrected.

Jack and Barbossa approached the beast somberly.

"Hello, Beastie," Jack whispered lightheartedly.

"Still thinkin' about running, Jack? Think you can outrun the world?" Barbossa asked pointedly, "The problem with being the last of anything is that by and by, there be none left at all."

Jack gave a hopeful smile. "Sometimes things come back, mate. You and I are living proof of that," he said brightly.

"Aye, that's a gamble in the odds isn't it?" Barbossa said wisely, "There's never a guarantee of coming back, but passing on, that's dead certain."

"Summoning the Brethren Court then, is it?"

"It's our only hope."

Jack frowned. "That's a sad commentary in and of itself."

Barbossa nodded. "The world used to be a bigger place."

"The world's still the same. There's just less in it."

Jack and Barbossa gave one last glance at the fallen beast before moving on to find water. At the spring, they discovered a body. Barbossa tested the water and spat it out.

"Poisoned. Fouled by the body," he said shortly.

"I know him! He was in Singapore!" Pintel said brightly.

"Awwk, Singapore!" squawked Cotton's parrot.

"Oi, we've got company!" Pintel said anxiously.

Jack and Barbossa looked out in the horizon to see a junk and an East India Trading Company ship. When they turned back, Tai Huang and his men had their guns between their eyes.

"He's Captain," Jack said quickly, pointing at Barbossa.

Barbossa rolled his eyes as he and the others were taken back to the _Black Pearl_ at gunpoint. Aboard the _Pearl,_ Sao Feng had everyone in shackles. Elizabeth and Guinevere both panicked to find that Will was not with them.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked anxiously.

"I don't know, but if Sao Feng or Tete de Seau have hurt him, they'll face the fury like Hell hath no from a woman scorned," Guinevere told her.

Elizabeth gave a slight smile. Guinevere had read her mind. "Agreed. Couldn't have said it better myself," she declared.

Sao Feng approached and smiled at Elizabeth and then fixed his gaze on Guinevere.

"And who might you be?" he asked of Guinevere.

"I'm Guinevere Parris," she said firmly.

"I am told that you were involved with Jack Sparrow and produced a child with him," Sao Feng told her.

"What's your point?" Guinevere spat.

"Jack Sparrow paid me great insult. Iss only fair dat I return the favor," Sao Feng said with a smirk.

Sao Feng signaled his men and they snatched a struggling Guinevere away. Immediately, they began to touch her all over her body as Guinevere punched and kicked them.

"Get off me, you dirty little vultures!" Guinevere screamed.

"Ah, a feisty one. This will be amusing!" Sao Feng said wickedly.

Sao Feng's men continued to violate Guinevere as she screamed and fought. Finally, Guinevere stomped on the foot of one of her captors and wriggled free. Before she could make a run for it, Sao Feng gripped her throat.

"I'm curious. After escaping my men, what did you plan on doing next?" he questioned.

"Wh-What do you think?" Guinevere said defiantly.

Sao Feng dropped Guinevere and pushed her back into the waiting arms of his men. Guinevere continued to fight them as Jack, Barbossa, and the others arrived.

"Sao Feng, the chances of you showin' up here tis a remarkable coincidence!" Barbossa said slyly.

Jack peeked out from behind Barbossa and hid after glancing Sao Feng.

"Jack Sparrow, you paid me great insult once," he growled.

"That doesn't sound like me at all," Jack said sheepishly.

Enraged, Sao Feng punched Jack in the nose. Jack staggered.

"Fortunately, I am returning the favor," Sao Feng said with a smirk.

He moved so that Jack could see his men harassing Guinevere.

Jack shuddered. "Shall we call it square, then?" he asked, hoping to save Guinevere.

Suddenly, Guinevere bit one of Sao Feng's men. In retaliation, one of Sao Feng's men immediately held a knife to her throat. Just before he could have his way with her, Will appeared.

"Release Elizabeth and Guinevere! Let them go now!" he commanded.

"You heard Captain Turner," Sao Feng told his laughing men, "Release them!"

"_Captain?" _ Barbossa asked incredulously.

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us," Gibbs replied.

"What?" Guinevere gasped.

"No, I need the _Pearl_ to free my father. It's the only reason I came on this voyage," Will corrected.

Guinevere and Elizabeth could do nothing but gape.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

Will bowed his head. "It was my burden to bear," he said ruefully.

Guinevere and Elizabeth could say nothing. Both of them didn't understand why Will couldn't tell them and why he'd keep his plan a secret.

"Will, we were planning to help your father. This is our burden. You're as close to flesh and blood to me as Juliet is. Elizabeth is your true love. Why couldn't you tell us?" Guinevere asked, crestfallen.

Will couldn't look at Guinevere. He remembered her promise to him on the _Pearl_ and was ashamed. "My father is _my_ responsibility. I chose to save him from Jones, and so I will. You can't help me, Guin. Neither can you, Elizabeth. It is _my _burden to bear," Will said shamefully.

Guinevere and Elizabeth looked at Will with shock. Both women were deeply discouraged that Will hadn't sought to trust them with his plan. No one spoke until Jack piped up.

"He needs the _Pearl_!" he said, taken aback, "Captain Turner needs the _Black Pearl._ And you felt guilty. And you with your Brethren Court. And what about you and our child? Is there anybody here who came to save me just because they _missed me?"_

Guinevere's hand flew up in the air, followed by Pintel, Ragetti, Gibbs, Marty, and Jack the Monkey.

Jack grinned. "I'll just go and stand with them," he declared.

Sao Feng grabbed him by the neck. "Sorry, Jack, but it seems there's an old friend waiting for you," he said in sarcasm.

"I don't think I can stand anymore visits from old friends," Jack replied with a grimace.

Instantly, he was snatched and taken to the _Endeavor._

Sao Feng then approached Guinevere. "And Guinevere, it seems you have a visitor here, too," he declared.

It was then that Lucia appeared. She strutted forward and punched Guinevere in the face. "Glad to see you, Guin," she said sarcastically.

"Feelings mutual," Guinevere groaned as she recovered from the blow.

Lucia laughed maniacally. "Glad to see you still have your wits about you," she chortled, "Makes it better so you can die with dignity."

Lucia unsheathed a knife and pressed it against Guinevere's throat. "Since we're friends turned foes, I'll do you a favor and kill you nice and slow," she said darkly.

"No!" Will and Elizabeth gasped.

Lucia swatted them and fixed on Guinevere. Guinevere did not flinch.

"Lucia, you don't want to be doing this, mate," she warned.

"No, I believe I do," Lucia corrected her.

"Suit yourself, but the truth dies with me," Guinevere replied.

Lucia didn't want to stop now, but her curiosity overwhelmed her. "Why don't I want to kill you?" she asked reluctantly.

It was then that Barbossa stepped forward to face Lucia. Lucia froze and gazed into his eyes. She knew they were the same as hers.

"_Father?_" Lucia gasped.

"Lucia. It's been to long," Barbossa told her.

"But…Isla de Muerta. Jack shot you and Turner Jr. broke the curse."

"Aye, but now I'm back and what's done is done."

Slowly, Lucia removed the knife from Guinevere's throat. Meanwhile, Jack was taken to Beckett's quarters.

Beckett's sneer greeted him. "I'm curious, Jack. Your friends seem quite desperate. Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates is enough to take down the Flying Dutchman. And so despair leads to betrayal," Beckett declared, "And you and I are no strangers to betrayal, am I correct?"

Jack snooped every crook and nanny in Beckett's office.

"It's not here, Jack," Beckett told him.

"What's not here?" Jack replied.

"The heart of Davy Jones. It's safe aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ so that you may not satisfy your debt with the good captain."

"That debt was already settled."

"By your death? And here you are."

"Just close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by."

"And if Jones were to learn of your survival?"

On the _Black Pearl, _Sao Feng spoke with Mr. Copper.

"My men are crew enough," he declared.

"Company ship, company crew," Copper corrected him.

Will was outraged as he faced Sao Feng. "You agreed that the _Black Pearl_ was to be mine!" he protested.

"And so it was," Sao Feng countered.

With a signal to his men, Will was walloped in the belly and he was chained along with Elizabeth, Guin, and the others except for Lucia and Barbossa. It wasn't long after that Sao Feng was double-crossed by Copper, who intended to take the _Pearl _for the Company.

Barbossa stepped forward. "Shame they're not bound to the honor of the Brethren, isn't it?" he commented.

"There's no honor in the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business," Sao Feng said gruffly.

"The losing side, you say?"

"They have the _Flying Dutchman _and now the _Pearl!" _

"We have Calypso."

"Humph. Calypso an old legend."

"No, bound in human form we have her. To do so I'll need the members of the Brethren. _All _of the Brethren."

Sao Feng smiled. "What are you proposing, Captain?"

"What be accepted, Captain?"

"The girl."

Elizabeth was taken aback. "What?" she gasped.

"No, Elizabeth is with us," Guinevere protested.

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain!" Will added.

"Out of the question," Barbossa declared.

"It was not a question," Sao Feng said firmly.

Elizabeth had no choice. "Done," she said immediately.

"Elizabeth, no!" Guinevere gasped.

"Not done!" Will protested.

"You got us into this. If this is what frees us, then done!" Elizabeth declared.

"Elizabeth, they're pirates," Will said, trying to persuade her.

"I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!" Elizabeth countered.

"Elizabeth, you can't!" Guinevere protested futilely.

"Then we have a deal?" Barbossa inquired.

With one last glance at Will, Elizabeth boarded Sao Feng's junk, _The Empress. _

Meanwhile, Jack and Beckett negotiated in his office.

"Perhaps you would consider an alternate arrangement, one that requires absolutely nothing from you but information," Beckett suggested, offering Jack some wine.

"Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt?" Jack inquired, "In exchange for fair compensation, square my debt with Jones, guarantee my freedom?"  
"Of course. It's just good business."  
"Were I in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?"  
"Everything. Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"  
Jack then began to use his persuasive side. "You can keep Barbossa, the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye both, and Turner...especially Turner. The rest go with me aboard the Pearl, and I will lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will **NOT** hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?"

"And what becomes of Miss Swann?"

"What interest is she to you?"

Beckett gave no reply.

"Yeah, she goes with me, too," Jack replied.

"Jack! I've just recalled, I have this wonderful compass which points to whatever I want. So for what do I need you?" Beckett demanded.

"It points to what you want most, and that's not the Brethren Court, is it?"

"Then what is?"

"Me…dead."

Beckett pulled out a hidden pistol. "Although if I kill you, then I can use the compass to find...Shipwreck Cove, was it? Cut out the middleman, as it were."

Jack continued to persuade Beckett. "With me killed, you'd arrive at Shipwreck Cove, find its stronghold nigh impregnable, able to withstand blockade for years, and then you'd wish, "Oh, if only there were someone I had not killed inside to assure that the pirates then come outside...""

"And you can accomplish all this, can you?"

Jack grinned triumphantly. "You may kill me, but you may never insult me. Who am I?"

Beckett gave no reply.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Suddenly, the _Endeavor _was blasted by cannonade!

Jack shook Beckett's hand and scurried up to the deck. There, Beckett watched as Jack prepared to launch himself to the _Pearl_ by a gun.

""You're mad!" he commented.

"Thank goodness for that! If I weren't this would probably never work!" Jack replied.

The gun exploded and Jack was sent flying to the _Black Pearl. _ The crew scanned the water to see if he landed, and there they found Jack perched atop the statue at the helm.

"And that was without a single drop of rum," Jack commented.

Will and Lucia were grabbed by Pintel and Ragetti. Jack stepped toe to toe with Will and Lucia. "Send this pestilent traitorous cow hearted yeasty codpiece to the brig. And the charming assassin, too," Jack commanded.

Without a word, Lucia and Will were taken to the brig. Meanwhile, Beckett gave orders for the _Dutchman _to follow Sao Feng, and he was to follow the _Pearl. _

"How soon can we be ready to pursue?" Beckett asked one of his men.

Suddenly, the mast came crashing down.

Beckett's lieutenant was in awe. "Do you think he plans it all out, or just makes it up as he goes along?" he wondered aloud.


	8. Captain Swann and a Betrayal

Chapter 8: Captain Swann and a Betrayal

Elizabeth gazed all around her aboard the _Empress._ She had no idea what Sao Feng wanted with her, but she was intent on finding out. Two of Sao Feng's concubines entered the Captain's quarters and took her behind a dressing screen. Elizabeth silently changed into silky Singaporean garb with a shimmering hat. Elizabeth and the concubines finished dressing just as Sao Feng entered. In his native tongue, Sao Feng ordered the women to leave. The women bowed and vacated the room, leaving Elizabeth with Sao Feng. Sao Feng dipped his hands in a bowl of water.

"By dis time tomorrow, we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove and you will be free," Sao Feng told her, "Calypso."

Elizabeth was dumbfounded. _Free? _she thought to herself.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not the name you have chosen, but it is what we call you," Sao Feng replied with a smile.

"We being who?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"You confirm it," Sao Feng declared.

"Confirm what? You've told me nothing," Elizabeth demanded.

"The Brethren Court, not I, but the First Brethren Court, whose decision I would've opposed, bound you to human form so the rule of the seas would belong to men and not-" Sao Feng explained.

"To me," Elizabeth finished, catching on to Sao Feng.

Sao Feng nodded. "But one such as you should never be anything less than what you are," he whispered fervently.

Elizabeth scoffed. "Pretty speech from a captor," she said icily, "but words spoken through prison bars lose their charm."

"Can I be blamed for my efforts?" Sao Feng asked, "All men are drawn to the sea, perilous as though it may be."

"And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes," Elizabeth countered.

"I simply offer my desire," Sao Feng told her.

"And in return?" Elizabeth asked dubiously.

"I shall have your gifts, should you choose to give them," Sao Feng replied.

Elizabeth took a step forward. "And if I should choose…not?" she countered.

Sao Feng's eyes blazed. "Then I will take…_your fury!_" he declared lustily.

Suddenly, Sao Feng snatched Elizabeth and forced her into a kiss. Elizabeth fought and shoved Sao Feng away. Sao Feng was just about to have his way with her again when cannon fire tore through the quarters! Elizabeth ducked for cover. Sao Feng was not so fortunate. When Elizabeth rose, she saw Sao Feng lying helpless against a cupboard with debris piercing his body.

"Come, please," Sao Feng begged.

Elizabeth knelt by the dying captain. "With all nine pieces of eight, you will be free," he told her, taking off his jade pendant, "Take it! You are Captain now. Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. _"Me?"_ she gasped.

Tai Huang burst in the quarters. "Captain, they've taken the ship! We cannot-" he cried, but words failed him as he watched his captain die.

Sao Feng pulled Elizabeth close. "Forgive me…Calypso," he begged with his last breath.

Elizabeth rose, clutching the pendant in shock.

"What did he tell you?" Tai Huang demanded.

"He made me Captain," Elizabeth replied.

The chaos outside drove Elizabeth and Tai Huang to the quarterdeck. Instantly, they were grabbed by two East India Trading Company men and held at sword point.

"You are _not _my captain!" Tai Huang declared stubbornly as he struggled.

Elizabeth then heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned to find Norrington on the boat deck.

"James! James!" she gasped as she struggled free of her captor to greet Norrington.

Elizabeth's glee was halted as she slowly descended the stairs. Norrington embraced her tightly.

"Thank God you're alive," he gasped, "Your father will be overjoyed to know you're safe."

Elizabeth backed away from Norrington. "My father's _dead_," she told him coldly.

Norrington's brow furrowed. "No, he returned to England," he protested.

Elizabeth glanced at Norrington's new East India Trading Company colors. Beckett's colors.

"Did Beckett tell you that?" she asked icily.

"Who do you name as Captain?" Davy Jones demanded.

"Captain. Her!" Tai Huang said immediately.

All of the crew pointed at Elizabeth. Davy Jones was shocked.

"Captain?" he asked.

"Tow the ship!" Norrington commanded, "Put the prisoners in the brig. The Captain shall have my quarters."

Elizabeth was in no way interested in accepting Norrington's offer. He was not the gracious, kind man she knew from before. He was now a selfish man who had a part in her father's death and betrayed her.

"Thank you, sir, but I prefer to remain with my crew," she spat.

Elizabeth moved aside to stand with her men, but Norrington grabbed her arm.

"Elizabeth, I swear I did not know," he pleaded.

Elizabeth was incensed. "Know what? What side you chose?" she demanded furiously as she shook Norrington off and stood by her crew, "Well now you do. You're not on my side, and I'm not on yours."

"Elizabeth, I never meant-" Norrington protested.

"Never meant what? To betray us all?" Elizabeth countered irately, "Do you know what has happened because of you? My father is dead and my beloved friend is in danger along with my fiancé. Do you have any idea that Guin had a daughter, Norrington? Guin died from consumption while she was searching for her daughter. If it had not been for Will, she'd still be dead. By taking that heart, you've ruined any chance of Guin and her daughter being happy. What about me? I cared for you. You looked after me as a child. When I agreed to marry you, I meant it because you were my friend and I couldn't't bear to hurt you. This is how a friend repays a friend? You were an honest man once, Norrington. Now you are lost."

Norrington bowed his head and said nothing as Elizabeth and her men were taken to the brig of the _Flying Dutchman_. Elizabeth knew Bootstrap was on this ship. She wanted answers to why Will was so desperate.

"Bootstrap? Bill Turner?" she called.

"Bootstrap," Bootstrap whispered.

Elizabeth turned to see Bootstrap Bill sitting against the wall in the brig.

"You know my name?" Bootstrap gasped.

"Yes, I know your son. Will Turner," Elizabeth replied.

"William? He made it! He's alive! God's wounds! And now he sends you to tell me that he's coming for me," he exclaimed.

"Yes, Will is alive, and he wants to help you," Elizabeth told him.

Bootstrap's enthusiasm faded. "He can't help me. He won't come," he replied solemnly.

"But you're his father," Elizabeth reassured him.

"I know you. He spoke of you. He can't come because of you," Bootstrap told her.

"Me?" Elizabeth gasped.

"You're Elizabeth," Bootstrap said.

"Yes, I'm Elizabeth," Elizabeth replied.

"If Jones be slain, he who slays him must take his place. Captain forever. If he saves me, he loses you," Bootstrap explained.

All of the color drained from Elizabeth's face and tears shone in her eyes. All of her breath left her and her heart stopped. Now she knew Will's burden and she was ashamed for not listening to Will.

"I see," Elizabeth whispered as her voice came back to her.

"He won't pick me. I wouldn't't pick me," Bootstrap said, easing his way back into the wall, "Tell him not to come. Tell him to stay away. It's too late for me. I'm already part of the ship."

"Bootstrap," Elizabeth said.

"You know my name?" Bootstrap repeated.

Those words sliced through Elizabeth's heart like a sword. She couldn't't bear for Will to see his father like this. Once again, Elizabeth had to find her voice again.

"Yes, I know your son," she replied.

"William! He's coming for me. You'll see. He promised," Bootstrap told her.

Meanwhile, in the brig of the _Black Pearl,_ Guinevere approached Lucia.

"So this is how I am repaid for choosing your side, dear friend?" Lucia demanded.

"No," Guinevere replied, "You will be repaid when you show your worth."

Lucia snorted. "And when might that be?" she asked.

"Soon enough. I have faith in you," Guinevere told her.

"Are you so certain of that?" Lucia asked dubiously.

"You came over to my side and your taste for revenge is gone," Guinevere replied, "I would say I'm very certain."

"What makes you think I'm on your side?" Lucia demanded.

"Shall I remind you?" Guinevere asked, "Who was it that knew your father was alive? Beckett. Who duped you into his service? Beckett. Who failed to tell you that your father was alive? Beckett. Who is planning to kill all of us once we are caught in his net?"

"Beckett!" Lucia replied hotly.

"Now are you sure what side you're on?" Guinevere asked.

"What happens now?" Lucia wanted to know.

"We sail with all haste to Shipwreck Cove. Only the Brethren can decide what to do now," Guinevere explained.

Lucia nodded.

Guinevere made to depart from the brig, but as she did, she noticed an empty cell. She knew what it meant, but she was confused at the same time.

"Where's Will?" she asked.


	9. New Plans and Choosing a Side

Chapter 9: New Plans and Choosing a Side

The next morning, Beckett looked out to the sea. He and his first mate, Lieutenant Groves saw a rabble of seagulls gathered over a body floating at sea. Ahead of that body, there was another. Beckett had the bodies brought aboard. Each body was securely fastened to a barrel and carried a message in a bottle. Beckett cracked open a bottle and read the letter.

"What's the meaning of this?" Groves asked.

"A breadcrumb trail," Beckett explained, "And we are meant to follow."

"A traitor among them? Or a trap?" Groves asked.

"A gambit by a skilled opponent," Beckett countered, "Adjust course, Mr. Groves. We can only hope to reach them before they run out of bodies."

Later that evening, Will finished tying a corpse to a barrel. After cutting the rope, he gazed at his knife. His father's knife. He thought about all that had happened and what could happen. He worried about Elizabeth as well as Rose and Juliet. He felt so terrible to keep Elizabeth out of his plan.

_I'm losing her, _he thought to himself.

"Bravo! You escaped the brig quicker than I predicted," said a gleeful voice.

Will pointed his knife to find Jack leaning against the mast.

"William, do you notice something? Rather something that isn't there to be noticed?" Jack asked wittily.

Will looked around. "You haven't raised an alarm," Will replied quickly.

"Odd, isn't it?" Jack asked smartly, "Not so odd as this. Come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?"

Will smirked. "I said to myself, 'Think like Jack'," he replied.

"And this is what you've arrived at? Sounds to me like you don't know me at all, mate," Jack gasped, "How does your dearly beloved feel about all this?"

Will turned his eyes away and did not reply. Jack approached him.

"Ah. You've not seen fit to trust her with it," he said wisely.

Will sighed. "I'm losing her, Jack," he said glumly, "Every step I make for my father is a step away from Elizabeth."

"Mate, if you'd choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose her for certain," Jack told him pointedly, "If I might lend a machete to your intellectual thicket, avoid the choice altogether. Change the facts. Find someone else to dispatch Jones."

Will's brows furrowed. "Who?" he wanted to know.

Jack grinned at him. Will was shocked.

"_You_?" he gasped.

Jack nodded. "Death has a way with shuffling one's priorities. I'll slip aboard the _Dutchman_, find the heart, stab the beating thing, and your father is free. And you're free to be with your charming murderess," he explained.

"And you're willing to cut out your heart and bind yourself to the _Flying Dutchman. Forever?"_ Will asked dubiously.

"No mate. I'm free forever. Free to sail off the edges of the map, free from death itself," Jack corrected.

"You have to do the job, Jack. You have to ferry souls to the next world, or end up just like Jones," Will warned him.

Jack stroked his bearded chin. "I don't have the face for tentacles," he said quickly, "but immortal has to count for something, eh?"

"You saw fit to tell me your plan, but what about Guin? Have you told her?" Will asked anxiously.

"I was getting to that, mate," Jack told him.

"You'd better before it's too late," Will advised, "If you know Guin as well as I do, you know she'll be crushed to hear about this. She loves you and this news won't be easy for her to take. She wants to be with you. Juliet needs her father. Not just any father, _you._ If you love Guin, you'll tell her what you told me… _exactly._"

"Point taken, mate," Jack acknowledged as he took out his compass.

Will gazed at it, confused. "What's this for?" he asked, puzzled.

"Think like me, it'll come to you," Jack explained.

With one huff of his rum-scented breath, Jack sent Will flying backwards into the sea. Jack cut the barrel loose so Will could float on it.

"My regards to Davy Jones!" he said happily.

Will clambered atop of the barrel and rolled his eyes. "I hate him," he groaned.

Just as Jack turned to go back to his quarters, he found himself face to face with Lucia.

"Ahhh! How'd you get out?" he gasped.

"How do you think, you rum-soaked thickhead?" Lucia demanded.

"Ah, dear old Guin pities you. Well, that is a mistake that can be remedied," Jack replied.

Before Jack could sound an alarm, Lucia stopped him.

"No need for that," Lucia told him, "I'm on your side."

"How can I be sure of that?" Jack demanded, "You turned on Guin and almost killed her as well as our daughter."

"You'll just have to keep faith in me if not trust," Lucia told him, "Guin has always been my friend. I was blind after my father died. As you said, death has a way of shuffling one's priorities. Now that my father is back, I want to kill Beckett for duping me against you. Besides, I am a pirate and being so I am summoned to answer the call of the Brethren."

"Your point is well-seen," Jack acknowledged, "So what is it you really wanted to tell me?"

"You already know, mate," Lucia told him.

Lucia departed and then Jack found himself eye to eye with a gloomy Guinevere. Her eyes were shone with tears, but her face was resolute.

"You've seen fit to trust Will with your plan, but not me. Why didn't you tell me, Jack?" Guinevere asked pleadingly.

"Keeping things close to the vest, darling," Jack replied.

"Does that include keeping things from _me?_" Guinevere countered.

Jack said nothing.

"If you do this, there's no going back," Guinevere warned him, "You kill Jones, and you become Captain forever. You're doing this so you can be immortal. You think immortality is everything. Do you know the price you'll pay? Obviously not. You will have your immortality, but you will never see the living world again, save for every ten years. You will lose your heart as Governor Swann explained. Shall I remind you that if you do this, you lose _me?_ What about Juliet?"

"That is why I have one day every ten years, love," Jack told her.

"Yes, one day. _**One day.**_One day for Juliet to know who her father is. One day for you to know her. One day out of ten years. Worst of all, one day for _us._ One day to share what feelings we have. And what happens when those days are gone? I won't live forever, Jack. Neither will Juliet. But you will," Guinevere told Jack passionately.

"There are other ways to be immortal, love," Jack said softly.

"Dang it, Jack! It's not about living forever!" Guinevere exclaimed fervently, "It's about living with _yourself_ forever. Can you really live forever knowing that while you've achieved your own goal, you could've helped others achieve their goal? You think you will win everything if you kill Jones, but you will lose everything if you do. _The Black Pearl,_ Will, Elizabeth, Juliet, and _me._ As much as Juliet needs a father and you need your rum, that's how much I need _you_. I love you, Jack. I was lying to myself when I said I didn't. I thought I lost you forever and now I have a second chance. _We_ have a second chance. A chance to prove our love and make amends for all the wrongs we've done and make the future better for us."

Guinevere paused a moment. She knew that once they reached Shipwreck Cove, there would most certainly be a declaration of war against Beckett. A war she knew neither she nor Jack would be likely to survive. She didn't want to die in battle without Jack's love. She wasn't going to die without him, not this time.

"Captain Jack Teague Etienne Sparrow, will you marry me?" Guinevere proposed, taking Jack's hands, "If you want to take Jones's place, At least I won't lose you without knowing I have your heart, and you'll have mine. You're the Captain. You can marry us right on this deck, right now."

Jack broke away from Guinevere's shaking hands. "I can't risk making you wait for me every ten years, darling. It would never work between us," he told her sadly.

The tears that were glimmering in Guinevere's eyes fell. "You're lying! It will work. You're Juliet's father! I love you! I must know that I have your heart. Please, Jack, don't do this. Marry me and it _will _work out between us. You'll see!" she told him desperately.

"A hasty marriage will not solve the problem, darling," Jack corrected her, "I can't become Captain if I marry you. It won't work out between us, darling. I'm sorry."

Guinevere gazed into Jack's eyes and wept. Jack tried to embrace her, but Guinevere pushed him away.

"Go away!" she shrieked as she prepared to leave.

Guinevere turned and spoke to Jack at length. "When you told Will not to lock his heart away, you certainly didn't take your own advice," she said tearfully, "I told you that you didn't feel the same, but I had some hope that you did. Now that hope is gone. You can take your immortality, but you will rue every day you are Captain thinking about how life might've been if you'd only followed your heart, not your mind."

Guinevere turned and left before more tears could fall. Jack bowed his head.

Meanwhile, aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, Elizabeth was recalling all that had happened when a visitor unlocked her cell. It was Norrington.

"Come with me," he commanded.

Elizabeth and her men didn't move.

"Quickly!" Norrington urged.

Reluctantly, Elizabeth nodded and her men proceeded out of the cell.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth demanded coldly.

Norrington gazed at her. "Choosing a side," he replied.

Elizabeth followed her men to the boat deck where one by one they clambered up the tow line that secured the _Empress _to the _Flying Dutchman._ Elizabeth was the last remaining. Norrington was quick to give her instructions.

"Do _not_ go to Shipwreck Cove," he advised her, "Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there might be a traitor among them."

Elizabeth was not convinced. How could she trust him when he betrayed her?

_Is this his way of asking for forgiveness?_ Elizabeth thought to herself.

Finally, she spoke aloud. "It's too late to earn my forgiveness," Elizabeth spat.

Norrington knew what she meant. "I had nothing to do with your father's death," he told her, "If that does not absolve me of my other sins. I know I was selfish and I wish I could earn your friendship back again."

Elizabeth looked towards her crew. "Come with us," she said after a moment before looking Norrington in the eyes, "James, come with me."

Norrington's brow wrinkled in shock. Before he could move, a voice shouted down to them.

"Who goes there?" it demanded.

"Go. I will follow," Norrington told Elizabeth.

"You're lying," Elizabeth protested.

Norrington gazed at Elizabeth. "Our destinies have been entwined, Elizabeth," he told her, "but never joined."

Norrington gave Elizabeth a quick kiss on the head before turning away.

"Go, now!" he commanded.

Finally, Elizabeth began to climb down the rope. Suddenly, Bootstrap appeared.

"Back to your station, sailor," Norrington ordered.

"No one leaves this ship," Bootstrap said.

"Stand down," Norrington commanded, "That's an order."

"That's an order…part of the crew, part of the ship! Part of the crew part of the ship!" Bootstrap shouted.

"Steady, man!" Norrington said.

"All hands, prisoner escape!" Bootstrap cried.

"Belay that!" Norrington shouted.

"James!" Elizabeth gasped.

Norrington looked around to see Elizabeth crawling back down the rope. In order to avoid her capture, Norrington severed the line with his sword. Suddenly, he was skewered by Bootstrap. From the sea, Elizabeth watched as Norrington fell.

"_James!_ No! No!" she screamed.

With one last glance, Elizabeth swam away with her crew and escaped to her ship. Meanwhile, Jones's crew had reached the site just as Norrington lay dying.

"The Admiral's dead!" they cheered, "To the Captain's cabin!"

Davy Jones appeared and approached the mortally wounded Norrington.

"James Norrington, do you fear death? he asked.

Norrington simply plunged his sword into Jones with one last ounce of strength before he died.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Jones declared as he took the sword, "Nice sword."

Just as his crew was about to take over the _Dutchman, _Copper and his men held their guns on his heart.

"The _Dutchman_ is under my command," he declared.

"For now," Jones said grudgingly.

By this time, Elizabeth and her crew boarded _The Empress_ and Tai Huang approached Elizabeth.

"Orders, Captain?" he asked.

"Set sail for Shipwreck Cove with all haste, Tai Huang," Elizabeth commanded, "If our location has been betrayed, we must get there before Beckett does."

"Aye, Captain," Tai Huang agreed.

Elizabeth looked out into the horizon. _I'm coming, Will,_ she thought to herself.


	10. The Fishwife and Will's Gambit

Chapter 10: The Fishwife and Will's Gambit

As Elizabeth made way to Shipwreck Cove, Gibbs, Jack, Barbossa, and the crew of the _Black Pearl_ were just making sail.

"Look alive, and keep a weather eye! Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island, where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck!" Gibbs commanded.

"You heard him! Look lively!" Pintel shouted.

Jack stepped over to Gibbs. "For as clever cobs as we are pirates, we're certainly an unimaginative lot when it comes to names," he commented.

"Aye," Gibbs agreed.

"I once sailed with a geezer who lost both of his arms and part of his eye," Jack recalled.

"And what did you call him?" Gibbs asked.

"Larry," Jack said dimly.

Meanwhile, on the bow of the ship, Barbossa and Tia Dalma were engaged in a fierce argument.

"I don't renege on a bargain once struck," Barbossa told her, "But we agreed on ends only, the means are mine to decide."

"Caution, Barbossa," Tia Dalma warned, "Don't forget it was by my power that you returned from the dead and by what means you shall live."

Tia Dalma gripped Barbossa's wrist and turned it back to the formerly cursed, skeletal state.

Barbossa released his wrist from her grip. "Don't forget why you had to bring me back and why I couldn't leave Jack to his well-deserved fate," Barbossa advised her, "It took nine pirate lords to bind you, Calypso, and it'll take no less to release you. Masters Pintel and Ragetti!"

Pintel and Ragetti stood behind Calypso. "Take this fishwife to the brig!" Barbossa commanded.

Pintel and Ragetti took the goddess by both arms. "Right this way, Mrs. Fish!" Pintel said slyly.

Barbossa gave one last glance at his hand as Calypso was taken away. Meanwhile, Guinevere sat alone on the ship's deck. She isolated herself from Jack, and he did the same. She didn't want to believe he didn't love her, but what else could she believe?

_I'm losing him, _Guinevere thought to herself.

Lucia approached her. "I can sense that something is troubling you, dear Guin," she said gently.

"So, Jack let you off the hook, didn't he? Well done," Guinevere commented.

"Yes, good for me. Now tell me what's going on," Lucia said dismissively.

Guinevere sighed. "I'm losing him, Lucia," she said ruefully, "Jack is determined to kill Jones and be immortal. If he does, then I lose him, save for one day every ten years."

"Are you sure you have a reason to lose hope?" Lucia asked.

"I am," Guinevere said shortly.

"And why is that?" Lucia wanted to know.

"I proposed to Jack last night. He told me it wouldn't work out between us if he becomes Captain of the _Dutchman._ Now I know he doesn't love me," Guinevere explained.

Lucia was shell-shocked. "Who are you and what have you done with Guin Parris?" she asked, "The Guin I know is a fighter. She's stubborn and refuses to give up. You can fight me, you can fight Jack. He does love you and you know it. We are in a battle with Beckett. We might not come out of it. He will remember that he loves you soon enough. It's only when we are about to lose what we love most that we begin to treasure it. So for my sake as well as yours, cheer up and don't give up."

Guinevere smiled. "Who are you and what have you done with Lucia Barbossa?" she asked slyly.

Later that night, Davy Jones was summoned to Beckett's quarters. He was livid.

"I cannot be summoned like some mongrel pup," he said hotly.

"Apparently you can," Beckett said smartly as he scooped some sugar cubes into a guest's cup of tea, "I believe you know each other."

The guest turned around to face Jones. It was none other than Will.

Davy Jones laughed. "Come to join my crew again, Turner?" he asked.

"Not yours," Will corrected, "His. Jack Sparrow sends his regards."

Davy Jones was confused. "Sparrow?" he said, puzzled.

Will glanced up from his tea. "You didn't tell him?" Will asked, "We rescued Jack from the Locker along with the _Black Pearl._"

Jones was livid. "What else have you _not_ told me?" he demanded.

Beckett changed the subject. "There is an issue far greater than your debt with Sparrow," he informed Jones, "Perhaps you're familiar with a person called Calypso."

Davy Jones shivered at the name, yet his blood ran cold. "Not a person," he corrected, "A heathen god. One who leads men with her charms and reveals them to be hollow and for naught. The world is well rid of her."

"Not quite so well, actually," Will countered as he slurped his tea, "Jack and the Brethren Court intend to release her."

Davy Jones was quick to protest. "No, they cannot!" he said, "The First Court vowed to imprison her forever. That was our agreement."

"Your agreement," Beckett corrected him.

Davy Jones frowned insecurely. "I…showed them how to bind her," he said forlornly, "She couldn't be trusted. She gave me no choice."

Will's eyes widened as he put the pieces of the story together. "You loved her," he said in shock, "She's the one. And then you betrayed her."

The word betrayal infuriated Jones even more. "_She _pretended to love me!" he protested fervently, "_She _betrayed _**me!**_"

Will stood up at Jones's level and sipped his tea. "After which betrayal did you cut out your heart, I wonder?" Will asked snidely.

Infused, Davy Jones knocked Will's teacup from his hand. "Do not _test me,_" he warned.

Will calmly glanced at his spilled tea. "I hadn't finished that," he said coolly, "You will free my father."

Will turned to Beckett. "And you will grant the safety of Elizabeth, Guin, Rose, and Juliet along with my own," he declared firmly.

"Your terms are steep, Mr. Turner," Beckett advised him, "We would expect fair value in return."

"There's only one price I want," Jones said callously, "Calypso…**murdered!**"

"Calypso is aboard the _Black Pearl_," Will told them brightly, "Jack has sailed the _Pearl_ to Shipwreck Cove."

"And what of Miss Parris, Mr. Turner?" Beckett wanted to know.

"What of her?" Will asked calmly.

"There is something you need to know in this bargain," Beckett told him, "Something that your dear friend has concealed from you. Did she ever inform you of her marriage?"

"Yes," Will replied, "She told me she left him for dead."

"For which I will grant her clemency," Beckett told him, "Miss Parris was once _**Mrs. Beckett.**_"

Will felt as if he had been punched in the gut like when Sao Feng held him hostage.

_Guin and Beckett?_ he asked himself in surprise, _Quite an odd couple. She wouldn't be serious or crazy, rather to marry him._

Beckett smirked. "She never told you, did she?" he asked, seeing Will's disbelief.

"She told me enough," Will countered, "And you will stick to the bargain."

"With you no longer aboard the _Black Pearl_, Turner, how do you propose to lead us there?" Beckett demanded.

Suddenly, Will remembered Jack's words:_ Think like me, it'll come to you._

_Thank you, Jack!_ Will thought to himself as he whipped out the compass.

"What is it _you_ want most?" Will asked slyly, a smug grin on his face.


	11. Shipwreck Cove

Chapter 11: Shipwreck Cove

Chapter 11: Shipwreck Cove

That same evening, Guinevere tossed and turned in another nightmare.

_Guinevere found herself kneeling beside Elizabeth over a dying Will. _

"_No," Elizabeth whispered futilely. _

"_Will, stay with me! Take my hand and don't let go!" Guinevere begged. _

_Despite the pleas of both women, Will's feeble grip on Guinevere's hand slackened, and his beautiful eyes closed. _

"_No, no, NO!" Elizabeth and Guinevere screamed. _

_Before Guinevere knew it, she was snatched up by Jack and pried away from Will. _

"_Will, don't go! Stay! No! I need you!" she shrieked. _

_The last thing Guinevere saw was the Flying Dutchman being sucked down to the depths with Will aboard. _

Guinevere jumped awake to find Lucia watching her.

"Bad dream?" Lucia asked.

"I can't shake them. Terrible visions of Will…being killed by Jones," Guinevere replied with a shudder.

"They're just nightmares, darling. They're not real," Lucia reassured her, "Come. We've arrived at Shipwreck Cove."

Guinevere and Lucia climbed up to the main deck and watched as the _Black Pearl _entered Shipwreck Cove. The city was a fortress constructed out of shipwrecks long ago and the castle was brightened by many lamps. More than thirty ships crammed the docks of the city. Everyone looked on in awe.

"Look at them all," Pintel said in amazement.

"Shipwreck Cove, home of the Brethren Court," Guinevere said in awe.

"Aye," Barbossa acknowledged, "There's not been a gatherin' like this in our lifetime."

Jack looked out to the docks. "And I owe them all money," he said sheepishly.

"You'll owe them all your life if we are to go to war," Lucia countered.

"Thank you for reminding me. I'll be sure to pay you first," Jack replied.

Barbossa was just about to give a command when Jack cried out, "Let go the anchor!"

Barbossa turned and glared at Jack. Jack simply grinned.

"Captain of the ship's givin' orders," he quipped.

Immediately, the _Pearl_ docked at the harbor and the crew disembarked. Guinevere looked all around her as she entered the lair of the Brethren Court. Lucia noticed her awe.

"You're amazed by this place now," she said wisely, "I warn you, this isn't as romantic as you might have read. Theses pirates are even fiercer than you and I. Mistress Ching, the Pirate Lord of the Pacific, for example, has her men cut off ears for souvenirs. Just be mindful of what you say and do and don't do anything _stupid_."

Guinevere nodded. "Thank you for that advice," she acknowledged.

As soon as entering the lair, Guinevere scanned the room. There was no sign of Rose or Juliet.

_Where could they be?_ Guinevere wondered to herself.

"Lucia, where's Rose?" she asked desperately.

"I don't know. She's not here," Lucia replied.

Guinevere trembled. Her best friend and her daughter were missing. Guinevere knew that Rose would not lead her astray, but why wasn't she there? Just when Guinevere began to suspect the worst, she heard a baby cry! Immediately, Guinevere jumped up and turned to see Rose standing in the door with Juliet!

"Juliet! Rose!" Guinevere cried.

Guinevere raced forward and embraced both her friend and her daughter. Rose gave a smile.

"Safe and sound, just like I promised," she said happily as she placed little Juliet in Guinevere's arms.

Guinevere kissed her baby girl's head. "Thank you," she gasped, "Oh, Juliet. Amoreux! Je vous ai manqué, amoureux!"

Baby Juliet grinned in comfort. Rose looked on with glee. Seeing Guinevere reunited with little Juliet brought nothing but warm feelings to her heart. Suddenly, in the midst of the tender moment, Rose's knees buckled and she keeled over, clutching her stomach! Guinevere looked up in shock-horror.

"Rose!" she gasped as she knelt and cradled her friend in her arms, "Help! Help her, anyone!"

Jack and Lucia raced to the aid of Guinevere and Rose.

"What is it?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Rose is hurt," Guinevere told him, "Please, help her."

Lucia removed Rose's hand from her belly to reveal a gaping wound overflowing with blood. Lucia shuddered and closed her eyes. Jack turned white and stoic. Guinevere looked up at the wound and at Rose.

"No, no! You're fine. You're all right!" she said frantically.

Rose fought to speak, despite the pain of her wounds. "I…I…I'm so sorry, Guin," she breathed, "East…India…attacked us. He knows. Beckett knows of the meeting. I...tried to protect Juliet. Better me than…her."

Guinevere was quick to silence her dying friend. "Shhh, shh. Please, you're scaring me, Rose. Don't talk anymore. You're going to be fine."

No matter how much Guinevere begged, Rose's life continued to fade away like a wilting flower. Guinevere hastily removed her waistcoat and draped it over Rose's wound.

"Hold on, Rose," Guinevere told her friend optimistically, "I'm going to save you. You've protected me, now I'll return the favor."

"You…already have," Rose countered, "Jack…Lucia, Guin…forgive me for any offenses I've made against you."

"There's nothing to forgive, love," Jack said with a slight smile.

Lucia nodded in agreement. Rose let out a small laugh.

"Now I know I can die," she quipped, "Jack is being serious."

Jack and Lucia smiled, but Guinevere did not.

"Don't speak like you're saying goodbye," Guinevere pleaded, "Please, don't. You're all right. This is not goodbye!"

"No," Rose said in agreement, "It is not goodbye."

"Then you're going to be all right. Please…I need you, so does Juliet."

"Juliet…needs _you._ You don't need me."

Guinevere was stunned. "That's foolish! How can you say that? Of course I need you!"

"Not anymore," Rose corrected her.

Guinevere knew Rose was right. She didn't need her; she just wanted her.

"You must…let me go, Guin," Rose said solemnly.

"I can't!" Guinevere protested.

"Wasn't it you…who said just because I'm not in front of you doesn't mean that I'm not there? You can… and you must let me go."

Rose fixed her eyes on Juliet. "You are together now?" she asked.

"Yes," Guinevere reassured her friend as she squeezed her hand, "Yes, Rose. Juliet and I are together because of _you._ Thank you."

Rose sighed and smiled. Then, Rose's grey eyes closed, and her hand slipped from Guinevere's. Finally, one last breath escaped from Rose before she lay peaceful in Guinevere's arms.

Jack and Lucia bowed their heads. Barbossa had been watching as well, and he too showed remorse for the fallen Rose.

Guinevere shook her head frantically. "No, NO!" she gasped, "Rose, stay with me! Stay with me! Rose!"

Guinevere looked up at Jack. "Fetch Tia Dalma," she commanded.

Lucia knew what Barbossa had planned for Tia Dalma. "Calypso?" she gulped.

Guinevere immediately went into a fit and attacked Barbossa.

"Charlatan! We need Rose alive! You release Tia Dalma right now!" she screamed.

"Guin, there's nothing Tia Dalma can do," Lucia told her.

"LIAR!" Guinevere shrieked as she bolted for the door.

Before she could step foot outside, Jack snatched her.

"Guin!" he said soothingly as he held a sobbing Guinevere close to him.

Jack looked up at Barbossa. "Can anything be done?" he asked.

Barbossa shook his head. "Young Rose is at peace," he said gravely.


	12. The Brethren Court and Reunion

Chapter 12: The Brethren Court and Reunion

Chapter 12: The Brethren Court and Reunion

Jack ushered a despondent Guinevere and a blissfully unaware Juliet back into the lair, holding them close to him. Jack felt his heart break as Guinevere wept for her fallen friend. He knew how bittersweet it was to reunite with Juliet but to lose Rose as a price. Tenderly, Jack walked Guinevere over to a secluded area of the lair to give Guinevere time with her thoughts.

"Guin, darling, I'm…I'm dreadfully sorry," he said solemnly, "Truly I am. Rose was the best friend anyone could've asked for or dreamed of."

Guinevere said nothing, but nodded in agreement.

Jack gazed at Juliet and took her tiny hand in his before turning back to Guinevere. "You should listen to, and I can't believe the words are coming out of me mouth, but Captain Barbossa. He was right. Rose is at peace now. She's not suffering. And even if she's not here to watch over us, she can do it in Heaven. It's so bittersweet, isn't it?" he told her gently.

"More bitter than sweet, if you ask me," Guinevere countered.

"Aye. I know it hurts," Jack said in concurrence, "We've lost a friend while we've gotten our Juliet back. But just know why Juliet is here. She is here _because of Rose_, as you said. Rose gave her life to save our baby, and for that I think we can do nothing better than to honor her memory."

"That's just the point, Jack," Guinevere told him grimly, "Rose _gave her life. _I shouldn't have let her go alone. I should've been there to protect them both. If I had, this wouldn't have happened. Perhaps my life would've been taken."

"Guin, love, don't speak so low of yourself," Jack comforted her, "You were only doing what a good parent does. Rose would not want you to feel that you should've died in her stead. She loved Juliet as much as you and I and Will and Elizabeth. She was happy to sacrifice herself for Juliet. She knew that she had to so Juliet could be with those who love her and protect her. She was doing what any friend would have done."

Guinevere's eye's burned with a new determination. "He's going to pay for what he did," she said fiercely, "If we go to war, and we probably will, I'm going to make Tete-de-Seau pay for what he did. He'll be the one to pay the price for what he's done."

Guinevere sobbed uncontrollably. Jack gingerly kissed her head to comfort her.

"It's all right, love. Juliet is here, safe and sound. It's all right," he soothed.

Guinevere gazed at little Juliet. She had no possible comprehension of what had happened, and for that, Guinevere's heart was lightened. She was glad that her daughter didn't know the horrors of what was going on. As she watched Juliet smile and bounce her tiny arms about, she smiled. Jack grinned too.

"She's certainly got spirit," Jack laughed, "I wonder where she gets it from, or rather, _who she gets it from." _

Guinevere blushed. Then, she remembered the wooden toy horse Will gave to her for Juliet. Quickly, Guinevere slipped the toy from her pocket and placed it in her little girl's hand.

"There you are, Sweetheart," she cooed, "From Godfather Will."

Juliet took pleasure with the new toy. Guinevere smiled brighter.

"Always knew the whelp was talented," Jack commented.

"You're a smart man, Jack," Guinevere told him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, love," Jack replied with a devilish grin.

The sound of chaos erupted and both Guinevere and Jack knew what that meant.

"The meeting is about to begin," Jack said.

"Then, we'd better get going," Guinevere told him.

Guinevere laid Juliet down on her coat and proceeded on to convene the Brethren Court. Barbossa slammed a chain shot down on the round table.

"I convene this Fourth Brethren Court," he declared, "If you'd present you're insignias. Master Ragetti."

Ragetti took a bowl and collected all the pieces of eight from the Pirate Lords. Each one gave a chalice, a broken bottle, eyeglasses, a queen of hearts, and some sort of African coin. Pintel craned his neck and his brow wrinkled.

"Those aren't pieces of eight. They're just pieces of junk!" he gasped.

"Aye, when the First Court met, the plan was intended to use actual pieces of eight, but when they arrived, they went skint broke," Gibbs explained.

"So they changed the name?" Pintel inquired.

"To what? Nine pieces of whatever we have in our pockets at the time? Oh, yes that sounds _very piratey_," Gibbs said smartly.

Ragetti then returned the bowl to Barbossa and gave a wince. "I kept it safe for you, just like you said," he told him.

"Aye, but now I need it back," Barbossa countered.

With that, he smacked Ragetti in the head and his wooden eye fell out into the bowl. Ragetti frowned as he bid his eye farewell. Barbossa then turned to Jack.

"Jack, your piece," he said.

Jack ran his fingers over the beads and coin on his bandana. "Have you noticed that all of the Brethren are not here yet?" Jack pointed out, "And I'm content as a cucumber to wait for Sao Feng to arrive."

"Sao Feng is dead," informed a voice.

Jack turned to see Elizabeth with Sao Feng's men.

"He fell to the _Flying Dutchman,_" Elizabeth told them as she stabbed her sword into a globe with the swords of other Lords.

The Brethren were in an uproar.

Jack couldn't believe what he saw. "He named _you _Captain? He's giving the bloody title away!" he commented.

Elizabeth approached the table. "Listen to me. Our location has been betrayed. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren and he is with Jones. They're on their way here," she informed every one of the Lords.

"Who is this betrayer?" Gentleman Jocard demanded.

"Not likely anyone among us," Barbossa commented.

Elizabeth looked around. "Where's Will?" she asked.

"Not among us," Jack told her.

"And it matters not who is the betrayer, but what shall be done once the enemy finds us?" Barbossa said wisely.

"We fight!" Elizabeth said ardently.

Immediately, the Brethren, with the exception of Elizabeth, Lucia, and Guinevere, exploded into uproarious laughter!

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress," Mistress Ching said wisely, "A well-supplied fortress. There's no need to fight if they can't get to us."

All of the Brethren nodded and murmured in agreement.

"There is another pressing issue," Barbossa told them, "In another age, the First Court captured the sea goddess Calypso and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, but opened the door to Beckett, and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of the seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. You all know this to be true. Gentleman, ladies, we must release Calypso."

Immediately, the Brethren was in chaos.

"Shoot him!" Ammand the Corsair cried.

"Cut out his tongue!" Gentleman Jocard said.

"Shoot him and then cut out his tongue and shoot his tongue! And trim that scraggly beard," Jack countered.

"No, trim the scraggly beard, cut out his tongue, and then shoot_ him_!" Guinevere corrected, "Don't you know how to do it right?"

Barbossa, Jack, and Lucia gaped and wrinkled their brows at Guinevere. Guinevere blushed. "Sorry. Just thought of lending my wisdom," she apologized sheepishly, "Carry on."

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa," Tai Huang said.

"Calypso was our enemy then she will be our enemy now!" Gentleman Jocard reasoned.

"And iz not likely 'er mood's improved," Captain Chevalle added.

"I agree with Sao Feng. We release Calypso!" Villanueva protested as he set his gun down.

"You treaten _me?_" Chevalle demanded.

"I silence you!" Villanueva bellowed, striking the Frenchman.

The Court, with the exception of Jack, Barbossa, Elizabeth, Guinevere and Lucia, erupted into a madhouse. Everyone was being punched and thrown all about!

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was seeing. "This is madness," she commented.

"This is politics," Jack countered.

"What could you expect? This is _pirate politics._ It's bound to be mad," Guinevere said.

"Meanwhile our enemies are closing in on us," Elizabeth said grimly.

"If they be not here already," Barbossa added.

"What makes you think they aren't waiting for us to come out?" Lucia countered gravely.

Meanwhile, as the disorder raged on in the Brethren Court, Calypso sat alone in the brig of the _Black Pearl._ She sadly listened as her locket played a forlorn love melody. Haunted, she closed the locket only to hear it continue. She turned to see Davy Jones behind her and smiled with joy.

"My sweet," she sighed, "You come for me."

"You were expecting me," Jones told her.

"It 'as been torture trapped in dis singal form. Cut off from de sea. From all dat I love. From you," Calypso said dejectedly.

"_Ten years_ I devoted to the duty you charged me. _Ten years _I looked after those who had died at sea. And then, when we could be together again, _you weren't there_," Jones said pointedly, "Why weren't you there?"

"Iss my nature," Calypso said ruefully, "Would you love me if I was anyting less den wha' I am?"

Davy Jones turned away. "I _do not_ love you!" he said coldly.

"Many tings you were Davy Jones, but never _cruel_," Calypso told him, "You 'ave corrupted your purpass and so yourself. And you 'ave locked away whad should always 'ave been mine!"

With one touch to Jones's heart, Calypso transformed him back to the man he was before he became the monster. Davy Jones wept as Calypso caressed his face.

"Calypso," he breathed.

"I will be free and when I am I will give you my heart and we will be together forever," Calypso promised, "If only you had a heart to give."

Calypso removed her hand, and Davy Jones changed back into his hideous form. Enraged, he gripped Calypso's throat with his claw.

"Why have you come?" Calypso asked fearfully.

Davy Jones tried to pull his claw out, but it was too large to reach through the bars and he was forced to enter the cell.

"And what fate have you planned for your captors?" he inquired.

Calypso's blood boiled. "De Bredren Court!" she snarled viciously, "De last ting dey will know in dis world, is how cruel I can be! And what of your fate…Davy Jones?

Davy Jones sighed as he turned away from Calypso. "My heart will always belong to you," he swore.

Pleased, Calypso smiled as Jones turned away and exited through the wall with the whispers of the sea.


	13. King Swann

Chapter 13: King Swann

Chapter 13: King Swann

After Davy Jones and Calypso reconciled, madness still held sway over the Brethren Court.

"Father, can't you do something?" Lucia demanded

"What's there to be done?" Guin countered, "You said yourself how fierce they are. It's only their nature."

Jack and Elizabeth watched, dumbfounded. Barbossa leapt on the table and fired a shot from his pistol to hold the Court's attention. Unfortunately, the blast only heightened the brawl. Guinevere shook her head.

"That's it!" she groaned as she clambered on the table on top of Barbossa, "STOW IT! ALL OF YOU BEFORE I DRIVE MY SWORD THROUGH YOU AND SHOOT YOU MYSELF!"

All of the Brethren, excepting Captain Chevalle, were silent as the grave. Captain Chevalle continued to argue amongst his men.

Guinevere narrowed her dark eyes at him. "Et toi, Capitan Chevalle, J'AI DIT L'AI FERME!" she bellowed, "Comprendre?"

Chevalle quivered with fear. "O-o-ui, ma dame," he stammered as he kicked his lieutenant, "OUI, MA DAME!"

Chevalle's men called out in agreement.

"Bon. Excellent," Guinevere replied with a triumphant smile as she touched the floor again.

Jack, Lucia, Elizabeth, and Barbossa all gaped at Guinevere.

"I don't know what she said, but it looks and sounds like we have order," Elizabeth commented.

Barbossa spoke once more. "I intend to release Calypso and in her gratitude, she will grant us boons!" he declared.

Jack gave a skeptical look. "Whose boons? Your boons?" he quipped, "Utterly deceptive twaddle speak, says I."

"If ye have a better alternative, please share," Barbossa groaned.

"Cuttlefish," Jack began, "Let us not, dear friends, forget our friend the cuttlefish. Flippant glorious little sausages. Pen 'em up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it? or... or...fish nature."

Jack placed his hands on Mistress Ching's shoulders. "We could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems grim to me any way you slice it," Jack commented wisely, "Or, as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we could release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipso loquitur tabula in naufragio, we are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are coming out of me mouth…Captain Swann. We must fight."

Elizabeth, Lucia, and Guinevere smirked.

Barbossa was in disbelief. "You've always run away from a fight!" he argued.

"Have not!" Jack protested.

"Have too!"

"Have not!"

Have too!"

"Have not!"

"You have so and you know it!"

"Have not, slander and calumny. I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now, that is what we all must do, we must fight...to run away."

"Aye!" Gibbs agreed.

"As per the code, an act of war can only be declared by the Pirate King," Barbossa said.

"You made that up!" Jack protested.

"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the Code!" Barbossa declared.

Sri Sumbajee nudged his left-hand man. "Sri Sumbajee says hang the code! Who gives a-" the man said before he was shot down.

The Brethren looked over to see a man who looked very much like Jack blow out a smoking pistol. This man was Captain Teague Sparrow, father of Captain Jack Sparrow.

Jack's eyes were huge. _Oh, dear,_ he commented to himself.

He and his father were not estranged, but they hadn't seen each other in ages and barely spoke. Jack could only imagine telling Teague that he was a grandfather!

Teague swaggered over in Jack's fashion, to the table. "You're in my way, boy," he said bluntly.

Jack moved out of the way. Everyone craned their necks and wore awed gazes as two men brought for the genuine Pirate Code.

"The Code," Pintel breathed.

"Set down by Morgan and Bartholomew," Ragetti added.

Teague whistled and out came a mutt with keys in his mouth. Pintel and Ragetti wore confused gazes as they last saw this dog whilst escaping Cannibal Island.

"Sea-turtles, mate," Teague shrugged as the dog gave a happy bark.

"Sea-turtles," Gibbs laughed.

Teague opened the book and read.

"Ah, Barbossa is right," he acknowledged.

Jack peered at the book. "Hang on a minute!" he exclaimed, "It shall be the duties of the king to impose war, parley with said adversaries…fancy that."

"Zere 'az not been a king zince de First Court and iz not likely to change," Captain Chevalle commented.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Pirate King is elected by popular vote," Gibbs explained.

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself," Barbossa added.

"I call for a vote," Jack declared.

Teague sat on a grand throne and strummed tunes on a guitar.

Ammand raised his hand. "I vote for Ammand, de Corsair!"

"Capitan Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman!"

"Sri Sumbajee votes for Sri Sumbajee!

"Mistress Ching!"

"Gentleman Jocard!"

"Elizabeth Swann!"

"Barbossa!"

"Elizabeth Swann!"

"What?" Elizabeth gasped.

"I know. Curious, isn't it?" Jack replied.

Again, madness swept the Brethren.

"Am I to understand that we _not _keep to the code?" Jack inquired so that Teague and Guinevere could hear.

Guinevere shot a dark glance, and Teague broke a string on his guitar. To save themselves, The Brethren settled.

"Very well," Mistress Ching said calmly, "What say you, Captain Swann, King of the Brethren Court?"

Guinevere gave a smirk as Elizabeth thought. "Captain?" she asked with a smile.

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war," Elizabeth declared.

Sri Sumbajee stood up and everyone knew why he was silent. "And so, we shall go to war!" he said in a high-pitched voice of a eunuch.

The Brethren erupted in cheers. Jack smiled and caught his father not smiling.

"What? You've seen it all, done it all," he told him, "You survived. That's the trick, isn't it? To survive."

"It's not about living forever, Jacky," Teague said wisely, "The trick is, living with yourself forever."

Jack nodded. "How's mum?" he inquired.

Teague held up a shriveled, mutilated head.

Jack winced. "She looks great," he gulped.

Suddenly, Juliet burst out crying. Jack winced and Teague looked around.

"A child, I hear?" he asked.

Jack ducked into the area where Guinevere laid Juliet. "This is your granddaughter, Juliet," Jack told Teague, "Guinevere is her mother. The one with the razor-sharp tongue."

"Can you live with yourself now, Jack?" Teague asked.

Jack looked down at the floor as Teague ambled off.

"He's right, you know," Guinevere commented, "I can't live with myself forever, Jack. Tell me once and for all; will you marry me?"

Before, Jack would've put down any proposal of Guinevere's . He was intent on being immortal, and he couldn't hurt Guinevere every ten years that he would be Captain. Now, Jack realized, that Guinevere would only be hurt more if he didn't accept, and he agreed. Neither of them knew what dawn would bring, and as Barbossa had said, the chances of coming back are never certain. Considering this, Jack brightened.

"Elizabeth!" he called, "King Swann!"

Guinevere frowned as Jack chased after Elizabeth.

"You tried, darling," Lucia comforted.

Quicker than lightening, Jack reappeared with Elizabeth.

"Jack?" Guinevere asked.

"King Swann here, is going to marry us!" Jack declared proudly.

Guinevere's heart skipped a beat as she smiled a smile brighter than the sun and happier than an angel.

"Oh, Jack!" she sighed.

"Quickly, now!" Jack told her as they rushed outside.

Once outside, Jack and Guinevere gripped each other's hands.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join together, Jack Sparrow-" Elizabeth began.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Jack corrected.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow and Guin Parris," Elizabeth continued, "Captain Jack Sparrow, do you take Guin Parris to be your wife, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, and richer or poorer with all of those being unlikely?"

"I do," Jack agreed.

"And Guin Parris, do you take Captain Jack Sparrow to be your husband with all the ties that bind?" Elizabeth asked with a giggled.

"I do!" Guinevere sighed.

"As Captain of the _Empress_ and King of the Brethren Court, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now just kiss already!" Elizabeth declared.

Jack and Guinevere gazed in each other's eyes before they swept each other into their first kiss as husband and wife. A wave of love swept over them as a wave sweeps the sand. Both of their lives were joined and their fates were intertwined.

Lucia gave a joyful smile. "Finally," she laughed.

Later that night, Guinevere and Jack were left alone and they enjoyed their first and most likely only night, as a happily married couple.

"Are you content, Mrs. Sparrow?" Jack asked complacently.

"Over the moon and beyond," Guinevere replied, "particularly when you call me Mrs. Sparrow. That's what makes me the most content."

"Aye," Jack agreed, "I feel the same!"

Guinevere smiled brighter.

Jack swept her up into his arms. "Shall we, Mrs. Sparrow?"

"We _shall_, Captain Sparrow," Guinevere replied.

With that, they lay down on the sand and their love was appeased. _**Very much appeased. **_


	14. Precious Moments

Chapter 14: Precious Moments

As the next morning dawned, Jack and Guinevere rose and dressed.

Jack pulled on his shirt and sighed. "I'm gonna need my hat and bandanna, Guin," he said.

Guinevere stepped forward wearing Jack's hat and bandanna with a smile of love upon her face. Jack returned the smile and removed his hat and bandanna from Guinevere's head, kissing her brow and relishing the sweet fragrance of Guinevere's dark locks. Guinevere grinned in utter delight as she took in Jack's rum scent.

Jack desisted and gazed in his wife's eyes. "Might I inquire, how are you this morning, love?" he asked.

"Despite what may come, I'm quite well," Guinevere replied, "I just wish you wouldn't call me 'love' anymore."

"Why not?" Jack wanted to know.

"Because that's what you call _all_ ladies. _I _am your wife, so I am an exception," Guinevere explained.

Jack chuckled. "Forgive me. You must tutor me on what endearments I may use."

"Well, there's Guin, for every day," Guinevere said pointedly, "My Divine Angel for Sundays and holy days; Bonny Guin, when you've had too much rum and Mrs. Sparrow for times when you are wonderfully and divinely happy and your heart is full of love that you don't want to keep for yourself."

"Ah," Jack acknowledged.

"Well, it's not Sunday or a holy day and you're not drunk. How are you, Captain Sparrow?" Guinevere asked.

"Well, I'm in perfect condition as perfect condition can be perfect, Mrs. Sparrow," Jack replied lovingly.

Guinevere grinned as Jack proceeded to kiss her head, nose, eyes, and both of her rosy cheeks.

Jack then looked to the sea. "The battle will be here soon," he said lifelessly.

Guinevere's smile faded as she and Jack knew there was no certainty of returning from this battle.

Jack reached in his pocket and placed the content in Guinevere's hand. "I would've given it to you last night if we were not in such a hurry," he explained, "You have a pirate brethren to thank for this. It's only fitting to help us preserve our love and marriage."

Guinevere opened her fist to reveal a gold ring with a black pearl in the center.

Guinevere gasped. "Oh, Jack! It's beautiful, but I don't need it to prove my love or my marriage. It's all in the heart. I suppose you had to find a black pearl by coincidence?"

"Well, no," Jack said, "I chose this black pearl ring. The _Pearl_ has always been my life. Now, and I never thought I'd get to say this, you are my pearl, my treasure."

"I'm your treasure," Guinevere sighed.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold," Jack said with a devilish smile.

"There are more precious things," Guinevere added as Jack placed the ring on her left hand.

Jack kissed her hand. "Aye. We are more precious," he agreed.

Guinevere kissed Jack's hand. "Aye," she said breathlessly, "I feel the time we've had together the most precious, Jack."

"As do I, Mrs. Sparrow," Jack replied.

Guinevere smiled. "Say it again. Say my name again," she begged.

"Mrs. Sparrow…Mrs. Sparrow…Mrs. Sparrow," Jack whispered, caressing Guinevere's face and kissing her.

"I will never again hear anything so sweet," Guinevere declared.

Jack did not speak, but gazed at Guinevere with love.

"Why do you gaze at me, Jack?" Guinevere inquired.

"I'm memorizing you because I will never see anything as sweet," Jack whispered.

Guinevere's heart began to beat faster. "Well then," she sighed, "Now we know we're together. We share the same thoughts."

"Aye…Mrs. Sparrow," Jack breathed before kissing Guinevere's hand again, "Savvy?"

"Aye, Captain," Guinevere said with so much love, "Whatever happens today, I am grateful for everything you've done. You've given me love and a life. You've made me happier than anyone can ever be happy. For that, I thank you. For that I…I…I love you."

"I love you," Jack replied.

Jack's words stole Guinevere's heart. Never before had Jack admitted any feelings to anyone. Those three words made Guinevere the happiest person on Earth. She felt that if she died in this battle, she'd feel like she lived a full life. Guinevere embraced Jack, and Jack held her under his chin. Both felt warmth as they held on to each other. They knew that they couldn't linger much longer, but at least they could enjoy these last few moments to treasure in Heaven.

"You know, there's a bright side to all of this," Guinevere commented, "Only Heaven awaits now."

"Really?" Jack inquired, "I never thought of it that way. Now that you mention it, that doesn't sound so bad."

"No. No, it doesn't," Guinevere agreed.

"Something to look forward to," Jack said.

"I can't wait," Guinevere replied.

"Feelings mutual," Jack told her.

"You know, I was in Heaven for a time," Guinevere told Jack.

"We have something in common. We've been to Heaven and Hell," Jack said pointedly.

"You've seen too much of Hell. Would you like to see Heaven?" Guinevere offered.

"I certainly would like to see what it's like," Jack said happily.

Jack and Guinevere's heads touched and they absorbed each other's presence. At last, the couple found each other's lips. They shared one last precious kiss that both of them would treasure forever and by life or death as they vowed. They never mentioned death parting them and thus they would never part again.

"Mrs. Sparrow," Jack breathed.


	15. Honorable Sendoff and Parley

Chapter 15: An Honorable Sendoff and Parley

Chapter 15: An Honorable Sendoff and Parley

Hand in hand, Guinevere and Jack headed back to the lair of the Brethren. They knew this was the morning of the battle and needed to meet with King Elizabeth at once.

"Never thought I'd be this urgent to see the bonny lass in my life," Jack remarked.

"You'd better treasure this moment," Guinevere commented, "It's likely you'll never have that urgency again."

Once back at the lair, Jack and Guinevere were greeted with sly smirks from Barbossa and Elizabeth.

"Mrs. Sparrow," they addressed in unison.

"Ne'er thought I'd see the day Captain Jack Sparrow makes a commitment to anyone but hisself," Barbossa commented.

"It's been known to happen. You people are always surprised," Jack replied indifferently.

"With _good reason_," Elizabeth said slyly.

Jack rolled his eyes. _She's thinking like the whelp,_ he groaned in his mind.

"I can't believe that you actually married. Did you actually?-" Barbossa asked.

"Once is quite enough!" Jack said defensively.

"Really, Barbossa, I'm no fussy lady, but there are just some things I'm entitled to that I shall not divulge," Guinevere told the seasoned pirate.

Barbossa held up his hands in surrender. "Apologies, Mrs. Sparrow," he said sincerely.

"What's done cannot be undone," Guinevere declared, "Let us leave it at that. Now is the time for battle. Your Majesty-"

Elizabeth blushed. "Please, as your king, I order you not to address me like that."

"_Elizabeth,_ what's the plan?" Guinevere wanted to know.

"Every vessel has been prepared," Elizabeth explained, "We wait for the enemy's arrival. As soon as we have the enemy ship in our sights we fire and do not stop firing."

"If the vessels should become joined together?" Guinevere asked.

Elizabeth's eyes filled with determination. "Cut down anyone that gets in your way," she declared.

Guinevere smirked. She liked this plan and this side of Elizabeth.

"I like it," Jack commented, "Simple, easy to remember."

"You made a smart choice, my love," Guinevere told her husband.

Elizabeth looked out to the horizon. "The sun is rising. We must prepare," she said hastily.

"Aye, that be true," Barbossa agreed.

Guinevere glanced at the lair and remembered that she had not given Rose a proper farewell. "Wait!" she protested, "It's Rose. She deserves the honor of a proper burial as she was an honorable member of our brethren and a dear friend of mine. I can't stand before My Lord until I have done this last service of friendship."

Elizabeth lowered her eyes. "Very well. A proper burial is what Rose shall have."

Quickly, Rose was fetched from the lair inside the empty lair. Guinevere held back tears in her eyes as she helped usher her fallen friend out to be buried. Rose did not look like she had been slain; she looked as if she were simply in deep, peaceful slumber. Guinevere was comforted somewhat by the comfort Rose was in now. Lucia appeared and dug a hole proper to hold Rose. Once the hole was deep enough, Jack and Barbossa took Rose on their shoulders and gently placed her in the earth.

As they did so, Guinevere was practically choking on her tears, desperately trying to hold them back. With her entire body shaking fiercely, Guinevere began to sing a mournful song: _Nous avons perdu un ami honorable_

_Pris de nous avant son temps  
Pleurons la sa et honorons-la  
Son destin sera partagé par nous tous que sa présence est sentie un jour_

_Par tous ce qui l'aiment nous laissent ne pas oublier notre ami tombé nous laissent se rappeler et l'honorer  
Prier pour son voyage bon dans le paradis_

Guinevere lowered her eyes in remorse for her friend.

Lucia lowered her head. "She will not be forgotten," she declared.

Jack presented Guinevere with Rose's sword. "A proper grave needs a marker," he told her.

Guinevere took Rose's sword and drove it into the earth. With a sigh, Guinevere closed her eyes.

"I'll fight for you, Rose," she promised.

Guinevere opened her eyes to see Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Lucia gone, and Jack holding baby Juliet. Guinevere's heart broke. Should she not survive this war, she would be parted from her little girl forever. Slowly, she stood at Jack's side and watched him play with their daughter. Juliet smiled and she bounced her little arms about. Guinevere and Jack smiled at their daughter's ignorance of the situation.

"She's so happy," Jack said.

"Only because of us," Guinevere said.

"Aye," Jack agreed.

Juliet, in that moment, diverted Jack's attention back to her with one tug of Jack's dreadlocks from her tiny hand. "She's quite strong," Jack commented, "And feisty. I wonder who she gets that from."

Guinevere blushed. "Only the best."

Jack laid his daughter in Guinevere's arms. "You two deserve some quality time instead of quantity time," he declared.

Guinevere held her little girl in her arms and smiled as Juliet played with her toy horse. "Mon petit amoureux," she sighed, "Don't you worry about a thing. You're going to be safe here. Mama and Dada will see you soon. If not soon enough, but soon. I'll miss you. You're little smiles, your rosy cheeks, your spirit. I won't forget you. Just promise you won't forget us, savvy? Godfather Will and Godmother Elizabeth will take good care of you and love you like I do. I promise, Sweetheart. I promise."

Guinevere kissed her daughter's head and took her back inside the lair and laid her down on her jacket. Softly, she began to lull Juliet to sleep with her lullaby: _Heure de dormir maintenant, bébé  
Heure de rêver maintenant, bébé  
Coffre-fort dans des mes bras doux  
Coffre-fort dans votre sommeil doux  
Fermer vos jolis yeux  
Rêver maintenant, le petit  
Sommeil maintenant, bébé.  
Quand vous vous réveillez, j'attendrai  
et ainsi vos rêves jusqu'à ce que vous vous réunissiez encore_

Guinevere sighed as Juliet's eyes closed. Before she could leave, Guinevere glanced at two butch guards.

The two guards reassured her. "No blood will be spilt here, my lady," they declared.

With that, Guinevere kissed her daughter's head and quickly headed off to the _Black Pearl._ The crew of the _Black Pearl _waited for Beckett's ship to emerge from the morning fog.

"Come on, you filthy coward," Guinevere muttered, "Show yourself."

No sooner had Guinevere said this, Beckett's vessel, the _Endeavor,_ appeared from the mist.

Marty pointed out the ship from the lookout. "They're here!" he shouted.

"Finally," Guinevere groaned.

Suddenly, more ships appeared from the mist. There were at least one hundred of them! Everyone's mouths dropped as they looked out to sea.

Cotton's parrot flew away immediately. "Awwk, abandon ship!" it squawked.

"My God," Guinevere gasped.

All heads turned toward Jack. "Parley?" Jack asked.

"Will must be with Beckett," Elizabeth said, "We must get him back."

"We must," Guinevere declared.

"Prepare the longboat!" Jack commanded.

Instantly, the crew hauled out a longboat. Barbossa, Lucia, and Elizabeth boarded at once. Just as Guinevere attempted to board, Jack instinctively grabbed her arm.

"Jack? What are you doing?" Guinevere gasped.

"I can't let you go with us, Guin," Jack replied.

"This is my fight, too. Why can't I go?"

"Beckett, that's why. He wants your head for personal reasons. I fear he'll take you at the opportune moment."

"He will be dead before he does. I want him to know what suffering he's caused all of us. You should know better than to argue with me, Jack. Have you learned nothing from my stubbornness?"

"I suppose I have this moment to learn. Let's go. We have a parley."

Guinevere smiled as Jack took her hand and helped her into the boat. Jack and Barbossa rowed out to a narrow sandbar where they found Beckett, Will, and Davy Jones waiting for them. The five walked slowly, side by side. Each looked on and noted their enemy with glares. Elizabeth and Guinevere gave a slight panic as they saw Will with Beckett and Jones, but they remained calm. Guinevere and Lucia hid smirks as they noted that Davy Jones was standing in a bucket of water because of his terms as captain.

_Talk about a fish out of water,_ Guinevere remarked to herself.

The five coolly approached their enemy and Will.

Barbossa was quick to jump to conclusions. "You be the cur that led these wolves to our door," he said accusingly.

"It's always the honest ones to watch out for, Father," Lucia reminded him.

Beckett glanced at Will and back to his five enemies. "Don't blame Turner. He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left," Beckett advised them.

Four heads turned left, in Jack's direction. Jack nonchalantly looked left too and back at a glare from Elizabeth.

Jack held up his dirty hands. "My hands are clean in this. Figuratively," he said calmly.

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it," Will explained.

"Well spoke! Listen to the tool!" Jack said happily.

Elizabeth gazed into Will's eyes. "Will, I've been aboard the _Dutchman_. I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost," she said gently.

Will brightened. "No cause is lost," he told her, "If there is but one fool left to fight for it."

Will's eyes turned to a smirking Jack. Elizabeth took note of their eyes.

Beckett held up Jack's compass. "If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, how did he come to give me this?" he said quizzically.

All eyes turned to Jack.

"You made a deal with me, Jack to deliver the pirates," Beckett reminded Jack, "and here they are. Don't be bashful; step up and claim your reward."

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied," Jones said angrily, "One hundred years aboard the _Dutchman._ As a start!"

"That debt was paid, mate," Jack declared, "With some help."

"You escaped!"

Elizabeth watched Will's eyes as Jones and Jack argued. She thought she had an idea, and once she saw Will give her a look of confidence, she went along with it. "I propose an exchange," she said, "Will leaves with us, and you can take Jack."

Jack frowned.

Beckett smiled. "Miss Parris, you took a risk coming here," Beckett told her, "Did she not tell you all that she is Mrs. Beckett?"

"Not anymore," Guinevere snarled, "I'm free of you forever. It's Mrs. Sparrow, now, you prissy, brain-dead buffoon."

"Then you have committed bigamy, I'm afraid, and I must arrest you," Beckett told her.

"I am not a part of the exchange, you dolt! It's Will for Jack. Take it or leave it!" Guinevere said fiercely.

"Done," Will said immediately.

"Undone!" Jack protested.

"Done!" Beckett added.

Barbossa faced Elizabeth. "Jack's one of the nine Pirate Lords. You have no right," he growled.

"King," Elizabeth said triumphantly.

Jack pulled away and removed his hat. "As you command, Your Nibs," he said, feigning defiance.

With one stroke, Barbossa slashed at Jack's bandanna and cut off the beads and coin. Jack the Monkey retrieved it quickly.

"If ye have somethin' to say, I might be sayin something as well," he warned.

"First to the finish, then?" Jack asked.

Quickly, he and Will switched places.

"Advise your Brethren. You can fight, and all of you will die, or you can not fight in which case only most of you will die," he warned them.

"Well then, it's a win-win situation. I'd rather die than not fight you, so I'll die anyway!" Guinevere commented.

"Your trickery would have plunged me into a pool of blood and drowned me in guilt!" Lucia spat, "You knew my father lived, and you duped me against my friends. You're a dead man."

"You murdered my friend and tried to take my daughter from me," Guinevere snarled, "You will pay for your crimes. I suggest you remember my face because it's the last thing you'll ever see."

Elizabeth stepped forward with a fire in her eyes. "You murdered my father," she growled like a lioness stalking its prey.

"He chose his own fate," Beckett said nonchalantly.

"And you have chosen yours," Elizabeth declared, "We will fight, and you will die."

She turned away in a flash.

Guinevere lingered, and stepped closer to Beckett. All of a sudden, she punched him four times!

"That was for Rose! And for Juliet! Jack! And for me!" she declared.

"So be it," Beckett said defiantly.

Guinevere turned away to find Lucia grinning. "Good girl," she laughed.

"That felt brilliant," Guinevere commented.

Will glanced at Elizabeth. "King?" he asked.

"Of the Brethren Court, courtesy of Jack," Elizabeth explained.

"Maybe he really does know what he's doing," Will declared.

"I'll say," Guinevere added.


	16. Calypso Unleashed

Chapter 16: Calypso Unleashed

Chapter 16: Calypso Unleashed

As the four pirates rowed back to _The Black Pearl_, Will and Elizabeth spoke so much it was as if they had no conflict at all.

"How did you get to Shipwreck Cove?" Will wanted to know.

"Sao Feng was killed by an attack thanks to the _Flying Dutchman._ He made me Captain," Elizabeth explained, "Norrington was working for Beckett and he locked us in the brig when he found us, and that's where I found your father."

Will's eyes lit up at news of his father. "My father? Is he all right?" he asked.

Elizabeth's eyes were grim as she held Will's hand for the first time since her father passed. Will's heart skipped a beat at her touch.

"I can't say so, Will," Elizabeth replied sadly, "He told me it was too late, and I believed him. He barely knows me and barely remembers you. I fear for him and pity him."

"He suffers a fate he shouldn't have had to suffer," Will said.

"I know," Elizabeth replied, "When I said I understand the burden you bear, I was sincere. I do understand now. Your father was never a part of your life, and mine was. Now my father is dead, and I understand what it's like to be without a father."

"I understand," Will said, "What happened after? How did you escape?"

"Norrington decided to choose a side," Elizabeth explained, "He let me go, and I tried to persuade him to follow me. He wouldn't, and he was killed after we escaped."

"Who was his killer?" Will asked immediately.

Elizabeth swallowed hard. "Bootstrap lost his mind. He killed Norrington by mistake," she said gravely.

Will shuddered. "I see," he said breathlessly.

Elizabeth squeezed Will's hand. "Jack won't let us down," she reassured him.

Guinevere rubbed his back. "Yeah, it'll be all right, mate," she added.

Will fixed his gaze on Guinevere. "Forgive me if I'm misunderstood, Guin, but you said you are no longer Mrs. Beckett?" he inquired.  
"That be true," Guinevere said.

"How so?" Will wanted to know.

Guinevere beamed. "That's the good news," she laughed as she showed Will the black pearl ring on her left hand, "We are going to war, and I won't be dying alone. I am no longer Mrs. Beckett or Miss Parris. I am _Mrs. Sparrow._"

Will's eyes were huge. "_**What?**_" he gasped in surprise, "How? When?"

Guinevere smile brightened. "After Elizabeth declared war. Jack and I have her to thank for our happy union," she explained.

Will took a minute to register the information, and he laughed merrily at the news. "Guin, this is _**wonderful news!**_" he gasped as he hugged Guinevere tightly, "Congratulations, Mrs. Sparrow!"

"Thank you, Will," Guinevere said with a bright smile.

"How's Juliet?" Will wanted to know.

"Safe," Guinevere replied, "She adores the toy you made for her. She never lets it go."

Will smiled. "A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated," he said earnestly.

"You know you promised that she would be baptized when I was well again," Guinevere told him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Guinevere. I wish Juliet was here so I could apologize," Will apologized grimly.

"Well, by God or not, you've always been Juliet's godfather and Elizabeth her godmother. You are family and she knows that," Guinevere reassured him.

"How do you know?" Will asked.

"What do you mean?" Guinevere barked, "I'm her mother, of course I know what she does. Besides, she's so much like me; I wouldn't be surprised if she does."

"I don't doubt it," Will laughed.

Just then, the boat pulled up to the port side of the _Black Pearl. _Barbossa disembarked first and ambled off quickly, followed by Lucia. Next, came Will and he helped Guinevere aboard. Taking Elizabeth's hand, he helped her aboard too.

"We're planning to use the _Pearl_ as our flagship," Elizabeth explained.

Suddenly, all three friends stopped and their eyes were wide.

"Were we now?" Barbossa barked.

Everyone on deck watched as Pintel and Ragetti brought Calypso up to the deck, bound in coils of rope.

"Barbossa, Lucia, you can't release her!" Will protested.

Lucia held her gun on him. "Can't we now?" she countered.

"Lucia, what about Jack? You know Calypso is a loose cannon! I don't intend to die with my husband yet!" Guinevere told her hand.

"We have to give Jack a chance!" Elizabeth said.

"Apologies, _Your Majesty!_" Barbossa said curtly, "Too long me fate has not been in me own hands…but no longer."

Barbossa snapped the necklace from Elizabeth's neck and dropped it into the bowl with the rest of the pieces of eight with rum.

Suddenly, remembering that war was being declared and her dreaded nightmares, Guinevere snatched Elizabeth's arm and took her out of earshot of Will.

"Guin, what's going on?" Elizabeth gasped.

"We can't let Will fight!" Guinevere told her urgently.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"I wanted to tell you before. I've been having terrible nightmares," Guinevere explained.

"Such as?" Elizabeth inquired.

"You, Will, Jack, and I are aboard the _Dutchman._ Just as Jack is about to kill Jones, Jones turns about and stabs Will in the chest!" Guinevere explained, shivering at her last five words.

"Goodness, Guin!" Elizabeth gasped, "How long have you been having these nightmares?"

"Since we set off to find Jack," Guinevere replied shortly, "Elizabeth, Will must not fight in this battle for all our sakes. These dreams are real. You must believe me. "

"I don't want Will hurt. You and I must speak with him now!" Elizabeth said immediately.

Guinevere snatched Will by the ear and took him to Elizabeth.

"OW! Guin, what's all this about?" Will gasped.

"Will, you're staying on Shipwreck Cove with Juliet!" Elizabeth gasped before Guinevere could open her mouth.

"What? I think it's a bit late for that, Elizabeth," Will replied.

"She's right. I can't let you fight with us, Will," Guinevere added.

"Have you both been in the rum supply? What's gotten into you both?" Will demanded.

"Guinevere's seen your death in her nightmares!" Elizabeth shrieked.

"It's true," Guinevere said fervently.

"Guin, I thought we were passed all of this," Will groaned, "I'm not going to die…as you saw in your nightmare."

"You don't know that, Will!" Guinevere gasped.

"And you think you do?"

"I don't _think_ I do. I know!"

"From what you saw in a _dream_. It wasn't real, Guin!"

"It was more real than you could imagine. Please, Will just listen to the wisest of the three of us."

"Guin, have you gone mad?"

"Maybe I have! Can I be blamed for wanting you safe? I will not enjoy life with my husband, I will never see my baby girl again, and I lost my friend. I think I have every right to want to keep you out of this battle."

"Guin is right, Will," Elizabeth agreed, "I lost my father, Norrington, and now my father-in-law. I can't lose you, too."

"Have you both been using your heads for this matter?" Will inquired, "If you are, don't. Try using your hearts; it's much more sensible and bearable that way. This is war. One of us, if not all of us, is most likely going to die. Even if we survive this battle, we will die. There's nothing we can do to stop it. But we can make the best of this time no matter how dire or brief. If Guin is right, and Davy Jones does kill me, I will thank The Lord for everything I've been given on this Earth. If I do not, then we will have the rest of our lives together. Either way, we will still be together. Just because I'm not in front of you doesn't mean I'm not there."

Both women smiled lovingly as they considered this wisdom.

"Will, you brilliant boy!" Guinevere exclaimed, "You've learned from the best!"

"I believe I have," Will replied, "Can we get over this now?"

"Of course," Elizabeth replied.

"Certainly," Guinevere said with a grin.

"Brilliant," Will said, "I was beginning to fear the worst. Especially with you, Guin. Who knows what you can do while no ones looking!"

"Shut your face!" Guinevere laughed.

The two friends diverted their attention back to Barbossa as he readied the insignias to release Calypso.

"Be there some right or incantation?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye. The items must be burned, and someone must speak the words 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds,'" Barbossa explained.

"Is that it?" Pintel asked.

"It must be said as if spoken to a lover," Barbossa replied.

All of the crew giggled and Will and Elizabeth glanced at each other nervously.

"**Calypso, I release you from your human bonds!" **Barbossa declaimed.

Nothing happened. Everyone wore confused expressions.

"That's it?" Lucia asked dubiously, "Are you sure we've got the right fishwife?"

"You didn't say it right!" Ragetti said brightly, "You have to say it right."

Barbossa stepped backward to let Ragetti speak.

"Calypso, I release you from your human bonds," Ragetti whispered as if speaking to a lover.

Suddenly, Calypso began to squirm in fits against the ropes, like one who is possessed. The bowl with the insignias burned and sent up not smoke, but a purple dust that Calypso absorbed. Will knew he had to stop her from destroying the Brethren Court.

"Tia Dalma!" he cried, "Calypso!"

The goddess snapped, and knocked the bowl of burnt insignias over.

"When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that taught them how? Who was it that betrayed you?" Will asked pointedly.

"Name 'im!"Calypso snapped.

"Davy Jones," Will said.

Calypso wept at another betrayal from the man she loved. Suddenly, her rage and sadness combined and she grew to nearly sixty feet tall.

"This is it!" Pintel cried out as he released the ropes.

Everyone followed Barbossa as he bowed before the goddess.

"Blimey, that's one big woman," Guinevere commented.

"Calypso, I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite," Barbossa declared, "Spare meself, me ship, me crew, and unleash your fury on those who dare call themselves your masters, or mine."

Calypso smiled and then proceeded to chant unintelligible words before exploding into crabs! Everyone ducked for cover as the crabs dropped into the ocean.

Lucia sprang up and felt her head. "That witch blew my hat off!" she said indignantly before digging around and replacing her hat.

"Was that it?" Will wanted to know.

"Blimey, she's no help at all," Pintel commented.

"What'd you expect? She's a goddess," Guinevere added, "They're just like us, only one-hundred times worse."

"What now?" Will wanted to know.

"What else can be done?" Lucia asked hopelessly.

"Nothing," Barbossa declared, "Our final hope has failed us."


	17. Hoist the Colours!

Chapter 17: Hoist the Colours

Chapter 17: Hoist the Colours!

"What do you mean "nothing"?" Guinevere gasped, "We don't need her! My friend is dead and I won't die until I get justice from that man!"

"What can we possibly do, Guin? I want revenge on Bucket, too, but without Calypso, what chance do we have?" Lucia asked.

"There's always a chance, Lucia!" Guinevere replied.

A gust of wind kicked up and sent a sailor's hat afloat to the top of the mast. Everyone noticed the hat flying away, particularly Elizabeth.

"It's not over," Elizabeth said wisely.

"There's still a fight to be had," Will agreed.

"Right you are, both of you!" Guin chimed in.

"We've an armada against us," Gibbs said hopelessly, "And with the _Dutchman_ there's no chance."

Guinevere scoffed. "You call _that_ an _**armada?**_" she said incredulously, "Perhaps I'm blind, but that's no armada. That's a mass of yellow-bellied, lily-livered sissies brought to fight for one man's lust for power and blood. We took on the _Dutchman _before, why not again? We have an armada. We fight for our freedom and the freedom of others. We will not run, no. We will fight until the last man. We should show them what we're made of!"

"Guin's right," Elizabeth declared, "There's a fool's chance."

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann, and it's not something I'm intending to die for," Barbossa said.

Elizabeth turned to Barbossa and her eyes danced with determination. "You're right," she agreed, "What shall we die for? You will listen to me. _**Listen!**_"

Elizabeth hopped on the starboard side of the _Black Pearl_ and stood strong and her voice echoed with a passion befitting a Pirate King. All eyes, especially Will and Guinevere's, were glued to Elizabeth.

"The Brethren will still be looking to us. To the _Black Pearl_ to lead," Elizabeth declaimed, "And what will they see? Frightened, bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No. No they will see free men and _**freedom!**_ And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons. They will hear the ring of our swords and _**they will know what we can do!**_ By the strength of our backs, the sweat of our brows, and the courage of our hearts! Gentleman…"

Deflated, Elizabeth's eyes trailed to a proud Will and Guinevere. "Hoist the colours," she commanded.

Will nodded. "Hoist the colours," he repeated.

"You heard the King," Guinevere said stoutly, "Hoist the colours!"

Soon, the cries of "hoist the colours" were whispered and then shouted among all of the crew on the _Black Pearl._

"Let's show Tête de Seau what an armada of pirates can do!" Lucia shouted.

Gibbs felt the wind on his face and he felt a surge of hope. "Aye, the wind's on our side, boys! That's all we need!" he exclaimed.

Thunderous shouts erupted from all aboard. Cutlasses and guns waved in the air.

Amidst the hullabaloo, Elizabeth turned to the Bo 'sun and commanded at the top of her lungs, "_**HOIST THE COLOURS!**_"

Guinevere climbed atop the port and shouted with the same passion, "_**LEVEZ LES COLOURS!**_"

With the swing of his sword, TaiHuang gave the order to raise the colours on the _Empress. _Gun shots fired in celebration as Gentleman Jocard raised his colours, and aboard Ammand the Corsair's ship, the men danced as Ammand tossed his cape over his shoulder as his colours were raised. Next came the Jolly Roger of Capitaine Chevalle with cries of the French tongue, followed by the colours of Mistress Ching. Finally, Pintel and Ragetti raised the Jolly Roger of the _Black Pearl_as Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Lucia, and Guinevere watched from the deck. As the colours were raised, Guinevere sang at the top of her lungs: _Yo ho! All hands! Hoist the colours high! Heave ho! Thieves and beggars! Never say we die! __**Never say we die! **_

Meanwhile, Beckett calmly sipped tea aboard the _Endeavor._

"We have a favorable wind, sir," Groves told him.

"So we do," Beckett noted, "Signal Jones to leavenone alive, but bring Mrs. Parris to me and he may do what he wishes with her. That should brighten his day."

Groves nodded. "To arms! Give no quarter! Retrieve Miss Parris!" he cried.

Davy Jones looked up to see the skies turning into the black of night and the rumbling of thunder.

"Calypso," he muttered as he screamed out.

In the brig of the _Flying Dutchman_, Jack was literally left alone with his thoughts.

"Bravo! You've successfully arrived aboard the Flying Dutchman as per the overall scheme," commented a wiser Jack.  
"Oh, yes, chapeau, mate. Except for this little sojourn in the brig, everything's like clockwork," agreed another Jack.  
"Go away!" commanded Jack.  
"Or back to the Locker?" replied the first Jack.  
"But without you, Jackie?" the other Jack asked dubiously.  
A barnacle-encrusted version of Jack broke out from the wall, holding his brain. "Stab the heart, and live forever, as captain of the Flying Dutchman," he said, "Then again, if you're in the brig, who's to stab the heart?  
"It does put immortality a bit out of reach," said the second Jack, "And what of your dearly beloved bride?"

Jack's eyes were wide as he gasped, "Guin!"

"How does she figure into your plan, mate?" questioned the first Jack.

"I have to get out of here!" Jack cried, "The war is starting and I'm not there!"

"That's why the brig is a slight problem," remarked the second Jack.

"I can't let the war go on without me! What if Guin dies? I can't let her go without telling her!" Jack cried.

"Well then, I think you should ask yourself one question mate," suggested the first Jack, "What would the whelp do?"

The second Jack scratched his head. "Think like the whelp," he whispered.

The barnacled Jack scratched his brain. "Think like the whelp," he chimed in.

"Think like the whelp!" Jack cried, "Think like the whelp!"

"Peanut," said the second Jack with delight as he pulled a peanut from Jack's hair.

On board the _Black Pearl_, Pintel was fuming. "Did you notice, on top of everything else, it's raining?!" he commented.

"That's a bad sign," commented Ragetti.

Gibbs gave orders to keep the powder dry when he looked out to sea and saw a massive whirlpool. "MAELSTROM!" he bellowed.

Elizabeth noticed this and she laid her eyes on Barbossa. "Captain Barbossa!" she shouted, "We need you at the helm!"

Barbossa gave a grin showing his gold teeth. "Aye, that be true!" he shouted in agreement as he grasped the helm, "Brace up the foreyards, ye cockeyed deck apes! Dyin' is the day worth living for!"

As Barbossa shouted, Will, Elizabeth, Guinevere, and Lucia smiled.

"Do you see where I get my sense from?" Lucia commented.

"I like his reasoning and yours!" Guinevere laughed, "It reminds me of myself!"

"Rose would be proud of you, Guin!" Lucia said.

"Let's not let her down now! For Rose! Rose! Rose!" Guinevere cried.

Will took Guinevere's hand and squeezed it to let her know, if she hadn't already, that he would fight for her and Rose and the safety of all he loved.

"Veer out!" cried Copper from the _Flying Dutchman_.

"She'll not harm us," Davy Jones said confidently, "Full bore and into the abyss!"

"Are you mad?" Copper gasped.

"Ye afraid to get wet?" Davy Jones taunted.

Will looked out to see the _Dutchman_ gaining on them. "On our stern and gaining!" he cried.

"Lighten the ship!" Guinevere cried.

"Belay that! We need all the supply we can get!" Lucia corrected her.

"More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!" Barbossa commanded.

Seeing the _Pearl_ come into sight, Davy Jones readied his weapons. "Bow guns!" he shouted.

Aboard the _Pearl_, Barbossa waited to get a clear shot off the _Dutchman._

"Take her down or she'll overbear us!" Will cried.

"Nay, farther in! We need to cut across faster waters!" Barbossa protested.

"I hope you're as daft as Jack!" Guinevere commented, knowing the only strategy needed to be performed.

"Or as daft as both of us!" Lucia countered.

"Prepare to broadside!" Elizabeth bellowed.

"Captain the guns!" Gibbs cried.

"At the ready!" Will cried.

Quickly and steadily, the two ships came within range of each other.

"_**FIRE!**_**" **shouted Elizabeth, Will, Barbossa, and Guinevere.

"_**FIRE!"**_ bellowed Davy Jones.

_**BOOM! BANG! POW! **_The guns roared to life and the enemies opened fire on each other! The battle of the maelstrom and the war for the survival of the pirates began with the flash and roar of the cannons and guns!


	18. Wedding and Opportune Moments

Chapter 18: Wedding and Opportune Moments

Chapter 18: Wedding and Opportune Moments

As the battle roared to life above him, Jack and his personalities paced around the cell muttering, "Think like the whelp." numerous times. Each of Jack's personalities was dumbfounded. Suddenly, Jack studied the cell.

_Why does the cell sound so familiar?_ Jack thought to himself.

_These are half-pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage, and proper application of strength, the door will lift free, explained Will from a past memory. _

Jack's eyes brightened as if lightening struck his clever and daft mind. "Half pin barrel hinges!" he gasped.

With that, Jack snatched up a piece of broken wood and placed it under the door. With all his strength, Jack pulled and just as he learned from the "whelp" long ago, the door creaked open!

Happily, Jack gave a wave goodbye to his multiple characteristics. "Wish me luck, boys! I'll need it!" he said in delight.

"I miss him already," Jack's first personality sad sadly.

"He's quite charming, isn't he?" commented the second personality.

"Nobody move!" shouted the barnacled version of Jack, "I've dropped me brain!"

Jack quickly raced below decks to get his effects when he encountered two familiar faces.

"Stop, or I'll shoot!" shouted Mullroy, one of the two guards once employed under a Commodore Norrington ages ago.

"Good one, mate! I just came down to get me effects," Jack said innocently, "Honorable as it may be, what are you doing here?"

"Someone has to guard the chest!" Murtogg said proudly.

"There is no question. There has been a breakdown in military discipline aboard this vessel," Mullroy commented.

"I blame the fish people," declared Murtogg.

"Oh! So fish people, by dint of being fish people, automatically aren't as disciplined as non-fish people?"

"Seems contributory, is all I'm suggesting."

"It is true, if there were no fish people, there would be no need to guard the chest."

"And if there were no chest, we wouldn't need to be here to guard it."

As the two guards bickered, Jack smiled.

_Works every time,_ he thought happily.

Without any hesitation, Jack snatched up the chest and hurried upstairs.

As the battle raged upon the _Black Pearl,_ Guinevere began to fear for Jack.

"Will, Elizabeth, Lucia! Be careful! I'm going after Jack!" she cried.

"What?!" Elizabeth gasped.

"No you're not!" Will protested, grabbing Guinevere's arm.

"Jack can look after hisself! Before you and Juliet, that's all he thought about! He'll be fine!" Lucia reassured her.

"Not against Jones, he won't!" Guinevere said.

"Jack can talk his way out of harm. He's good at that!" Will told her.

"When you and Elizabeth are married, tell me what you'd do! Jack is my husband and I must save him!" Guinevere said.

"She's got a point, and I'm not just speaking of her razor sharp cutlass!" Lucia agreed.

Will cut a line and helped Guinevere on aboard the starboard side. "Good luck, Mrs. Sparrow!" he said.

"Best of luck to you, Mr. Turner!" Guinevere replied before she swung off to the _Flying Dutchman. _

When Jack arrived to the quarterdeck, he was greeted by Davy Jones's sneer.

"Looky here, boys! A lost bird!" he chortled, "A bird that never learned to fly!"

"Never too late to learn!" Jack countered.

Just as Jones's men closed in on him, they were all tossed to the deck like a wave crashing down on the sea. Jack looked up to see Guinevere as his rescuer!

"Mrs. Sparrow! Guin, my darling!" Jack gasped.

"Hurry, Captain Sparrow. Take the heart and plunge your sword into the heart of old fish face and don't miss!" Guinevere told him, "Go, now, my love!"

"Wait, my love!" Jack protested.

Before Guinevere could open her mouth, Jack filled her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss that would satisfy both of them if the battle went ill.

"I love you, Mrs. Sparrow!" Jack whispered.

"I love you, Captain Jack," Guinevere whispered, "Now I have more courage than ever for what must come. Thank you, my darling!"

"Think nothing of it, my love," Jack told her, "Now go and help Will and Elizabeth. Go!"

With one final glance at Jack Guinevere swung over to the _Black Pearl_ to assist in the battle. Meanwhile, Jack kicked aside a rope that propelled him to the mast of the _Flying Dutchman._ Davy Jones watched as Mr. Copper shouted to take cover. With everyone shaken by the blast, Davy Jones saw his chance. He snatched Mr. Copper by the neck and twisted his tentacles until they spilled out of Copper's nose, mouth, and ears! Mr. Copper fell to the deck, dead as Davy Jones snatched the key to the chest. Then, he materialized from the mast to face Jack.

"The chest! Hand it over!" he snarled.

"I can set you free, mate!" Jack told him.

"My freedom was forfeit long ago!" Davy Jones said icily.

With a piercing cry, he lunged at Jack and _clang!_ the cold steel of their swords met and thus engaged in a furious battle over the chest!

In the midst of the battle, Will thought over what had transpired before. Guinevere and Jack were united with a child, but what about him and Elizabeth? Will knew that he and Elizabeth had no other chance. He loved her so much and didn't want to die without knowing their hearts were one.

_This will not do,_ Will thought to himself.

He raced after Elizabeth. "Elizabeth!" he cried, between slaying foes, "Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth slashed at a _Dutchman_ crew member as Will snatched her arm, "Elizabeth! Will you marry me?" he proposed.

Guinevere plunged in the battle between Will and Elizabeth and knocked out two foes. "Did someone say 'will you marry me?'" she asked.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped open, as she knew what Will meant. "I don't think now is the best time!" she gasped.

Will sent one of Beckett's men off his feet. "Now may be the only time!" he countered.

"Time that we're running out of! When it comes to procrastination, you two are the king and queen! I'll leave you out of Juliet's wedding plans!" Guinevere commented lightheartedly.

Will clutched Elizabeth's hand. "I love you!" he said ardently.

Both of them fought off another foe of the _Dutchman_ before taking each others' hands again.

"I've made my choice. What's yours?" Will wanted to know.

"Barbossa!" Elizabeth cried.

Will's face wrinkled in confusion. _When did __**this**__ happen?_ He wondered.

"Barbossa?!" Guinevere gasped, "You'd have to be daft!"

"As daft as you?" Lucia commented.

"Worse!" Guinevere said.

"Marry us!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Oh, well, all right then!" Guinevere commented.

"I was rooting for the whelp!" Lucia said.

Barbossa bashed a _Dutchman_ crew member over the head and turned to Elizabeth. "I'm a little busy at the moment!" he shouted.

"Barbossa, NOW!" Will shouted.

"Fine, then!" Barbossa said as he kicked a foe and climbed atop of the rail.

Will and Elizabeth raced to each others' sides with blissful smiles, despite their surroundings.

"Dearly Beloved, we be gathered here today!" Barbossa began before slashing another foe, "To nail yer gizzard to the mast ye poxy cur!"

After ducking a blow, Will took a smiling Elizabeth's hands. "Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?" he asked.

"I do!" squeaked Elizabeth in glee.

"Great!" Will replied, returning the smile.

"Will Turner, do you take me...to be your wife?" Elizabeth asked with a smile as Will twirled her about to fend off more foes, "In sickness and in health…with health being less likely?"

Will caught her in his arms. "I do!" he replied.

While in fighting two foes at once, Barbossa shouted, "As Captain, I now pronounce you…you may kiss! Ah, ha ha ha! You may kiss!"

Will dipped Elizabeth and was about to kiss her when another foe parried at them. Suddenly, Will and Elizabeth's swords crossed with a ring.

"_**JUST KISS!**_"

Immediately, Will and Elizabeth reached for each other and their lips met! Time slowed as the happily married couple kissed and for them, the moment was so happy, it was as if they were back home in Port Royal rather than in the middle of an exciting, yet precarious maelstrom battle. The battle didn't matter to them anymore. They were at last married and one forever and all of their dreams had come true!

Guinevere, Lucia, Pintel, Ragetti, and Jack the Monkey all witnessed this tender and wonderful moment.

"That was the opportune moment!" Guinevere commented with a grin as bright as her own on her wedding day and a laugh that amiably demonstrated her happiness for her best friends.

"I know give you Mr. and Mrs. Whelp!" Lucia shouted before Guinevere stomped on her foot, "Ow! I mean, I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Turner!"

"Drinks all around!" Guinevere declared, "It'll taste much better in Heaven!"

"Amen!" Lucia agreed.

Pintel, Ragetti, and Jack the Monkey looked on with tearing eyes. "So beautiful!" Ragetti blubbered.

"So romantic that they marry even though there's no hope! How wonderful!" Pintel sighed.

Both of them snapped out of it and took Jack the Monkey with them.

Will and Elizabeth gazed into each other's eyes with overjoyed smiles.

"I think the wedding night will be delayed, Mrs. Turner," Will told his beloved new wife.

"I will wait," Elizabeth told her husband faithfully, "You are worth the wait and so much more, Mr. Turner."

"Shall we, Mrs. Turner?" Will asked.

"Certainly, Mr. Turner!" Elizabeth agreed.

Elizabeth kissed her husband's cheek and hand-in-hand, they fended off foes together, as one, as husband and wife.


	19. Fate Intervenes

Chapter 19: A Nightmare or Premonition

Chapter 19: Fate Intervenes

As the battle raged on, Will and Elizabeth fought back to back, not letting each other out of their sights. They were quickly joined by a joyful Guinevere and Lucia.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Turner!" Guinevere praised as she fought, "You're not going to have your wedding night in a blacksmith's forge, are you?"

"That is if there _is _a wedding night!" Will corrected.

"Hey, if Jack and I got ours, then you'll get yours!" Guinevere reassured him.

Will almost fell over at the mention of that. "Guin!" he gasped.

"Hey, I was being a good friend, like usual. Sorry if I painted the wrong portrait in your lunkhead!" Guinevere told him.

"Don't worry, I won't have it long!" Will said.

"Well spoke! Listen to the whelp!" Lucia said brightly.

As the battle raged on, so did Jack's battle with Davy Jones. Furiously, the two pirates slashed at each other. Davy Jones knew he had the advantage.

"You can do nothing without the key!" he snarled.

Jack used his cleverness as Will did to find the key. "I already have the key," he said confidently.

Davy Jones held up his tentacle with the key. "No, you don't!" he said smartly.

Jack nodded. "Oh, that key," he said with no surprise.

He slashed at Davy Jones, hacking off the tentacle which held the key to the chest. Davy Jones howled and in anguish, he knocked Jack over the boom. To his dismay, Jack did not fall to his death. Instead, he held on to the bottom of the chest for dear life! Annoyed, Davy Jones shook the chest, causing Jack to fall. Jack was picked up by the Bo' sun as he swung around the _Dutchman._ He aimed a pistol at Jack.

"My pistol!" Jack said as he snatched the pistol and butted the Bo' sun in the head.

As Jack swung around, he saw Davy Jones towering on the boom, with the chest in his claw. Carefully, Jack aimed and fired. The shot knocked the chest out of Jones's claw and onto the deck.

Will looked up to see the chest fall to the deck of the _Dutchman._ Quickly, he grabbed a line and swung over. He had no intention of killing Jones, but he had to keep the chest safe so that Jack may do the deed. Will was halfway to safety when Maccus blocked his way.

"Turner!" he growled as he swung at Will.

Suddenly, something landed on his face from the cannons of the _Black Pearl._ Jack the Monkey was launched from the cannons to attack Maccus, freeing Will.

"Thank you, Jack!" Will laughed.

Just when Will thought he was safe again, he was knocked off his feet! Bootstrap Bill Turner towered over his son. Will saw there was no recognition in Bootstrap's eyes, only anger. Under his breath, he prayed Jack would hurry and kill Jones before it was too late.

"It's me!" Will cried as he dodged Bootstrap's attacks, "It's Will! Your son!"

Bootstrap studied Will's face for a moment, and then snatched Will by the hair! He knocked Will against the wall and Will ducked just in time.

_Hurry, Jack!_ Will prayed.

Elizabeth and Guinevere noticed that Will was missing in all the fighting.

"He's gone after the chest!" Guinevere said immediately.

"Come on!" Elizabeth cried as they ran to the port side.

Before swinging over, the two looked back at Lucia and Gibbs. Both of them gave a signal.

"Go!" Gibbs shouted over the chaos.

With that, both women swung over to _The Flying Dutchman._ As Guinevere and Elizabeth were coming to the rescue, Jack and Davy Jones battled on. Davy Jones broke Jack's sword in one sweep of his claw. Jack raced to the wheel and Davy pursued and materialized in the center of the wheel. Cleverly, Jack spun the wheel, sending Davy Jones for a ride! Davy Jones simply roared and flared his tentacles. Jack squealed and ran. Quickly, Jack grabbed an oar and fended off Jones. Suddenly, Jones snatched the oar and sent Jack to the deck.

When Elizabeth and Guinevere landed, they were face-to-face with Davy Jones!

"Lovely weather for a fish-face, isn't it?" Guinevere taunted.

"Harridans! You'll see know mercy from me!" Davy Jones warned them.

"Not before we turn you into fish bait!" Guinevere shot back.

"That's why I brought this!" Elizabeth said fiercely as she unsheathed her sword.

With a ring of steel, both Elizabeth and Guinevere made their work of Davy Jones.

Guinevere laughed as she fought. "You're a challenge for a fish-faced lout! This is for sending Jack to your stinking Locker!"

With the swing of her sword, Guinevere hacked off Jones's tentacles and punched him.

_Eww, _Guinevere thought as the slime was left on her hand.

"You should not test me, girl!" Davy Jones said.

"Why not? You test me more than once!" Guinevere countered.

With a roar, Davy Jones parried and broke Guinevere's sword with his claw. Unarmed, Guinevere blocked every blow Jones had to throw at her, taunting him with every move. Guinevere then armed herself with a musket and continued to fend off Jones. Suddenly, Davy Jones snatched the musket with his tentacles. Guinevere tried to yank it free to no avail. With Guinevere unarmed, Davy Jones slammed the butt of the gun into her face, sending her head against the wall. With more fury then ever, Elizabeth attacked Davy Jones. Furious at being bested by another woman, Davy Jones tossed away Elizabeth's sword and sent her crashing to the deck beside Guinevere.

Meanwhile, Will pinned his father against the starboard side and raised his knife. He was about to end it when he looked over to see Davy Jones striking Elizabeth and Guinevere. Knowing what he had to do, he turned to his father.

"I'm not going to kill you," he told him, "I made you a promise."

With Elizabeth and Guinevere vulnerable, Davy Jones raised his sword to kill. Suddenly, he was stabbed from behind.

"Master Turner, have you forgotten?" Davy Jones asked, "I'm a heartless wretch."

With a laugh, Davy Jones bent Will's sword. Will tugged and tugged, but could not pull his sword free. Before he could think, Will dodged a blow from Davy Jones, but was sent to the deck by Jones's claw. Elizabeth and Guinevere awoke to find Will next to them. All of them stared into each other's eyes. Davy Jones squinted and smirked. He had no heart, but he knew what he saw.

"Ah, love!" he chortled, "A dreadful bond. And yet, so easily severed. Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?"

Davy Jones pressed the cold steel of the sword against Will's throat. Elizabeth shuddered as she knew that was the same sword crafted by Will and carried by Norrington. Guinevere shook her head, trying to make herself believe this was all a dream. She saw this before and she knew the outcome. A wave of fear crashed over her as it does on the shore.

_No, no! It was a dream! __**Please **__let it be a dream! This isn't real, _she prayed under her breath.

_Jack, where are you? _Elizabeth asked herself.

Just as both women were in a panic, they heard a triumphant voice. "Do _you?_" it demanded.

Everyone's attention was drawn to Jack as he held Davy Jones's broken heart at sword point. Will, Elizabeth, and Guinevere shared a small smile, believing it was over.

_It's over now. Jones is dead. It __**was**__ all a dream,_ Guinevere reassured herself.

_Thank you, Jack,_ Elizabeth praised under her breath.

Jack smiled. "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand," he taunted.

Guinevere and Elizabeth's pulses raced.

_Don't test him, Jack! Stab the beating thing! Stab the heart, Jack, my love! _Guinevere begged.

_Kill him, Jack! Don't hesitate. What are you waiting for?_ Elizabeth prayed.

Davy Jones's face turned icy. "You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow," he declared.

"Cruel as a manner of perspective," Jack told him wisely.

_Kill him, Jack! Do it! _Guinevere pleaded.

_You promised to kill Jones! Fool me again, Jack! Stab the heart! For goodness sake!_ Elizabeth cried to herself.

Davy Jones's faced twisted into an icy smile, and that was never a good sign. "Is it?" he demanded.

_No, no, no!_ Guinevere screamed inside.

_Oh, God!_ Elizabeth gasped.

With a piercing cry, Davy Jones whirled about and his sword collided into Will's vulnerable chest! Will's back arched and he groaned from the unexpected blow. Jack's eyes went wide as he watched Jones torture Will.

_Dear __**God!**_ Jack gasped to himself.

Elizabeth and Guinevere's eyes nearly bulged out of their heads and they jumped out of their skins and all of the colours in their faces drained away as they screamed. Callously, Davy Jones plunged his blade further and coiled it into Will's chest, causing Will more pain than before. Will gave in to uncontrollable cries of torture. If not for their hearts beating so fast that one could dance to the beat, Elizabeth and Guinevere would have fainted, but they looked on and screamed. Jack froze where he was and Davy Jones's cold laughter rang in his ears.

Both Elizabeth and Guinevere crawled to Will's side. "Will!" Elizabeth whispered, "Look at me! Stay with me! You're all right!"

Hindered by pain and the sword crushing his lungs, Will made a feeble attempt to speak, "…I…I-lov…"

"This is not how Will Turner dies!" Guinevere declared to her dying friend, "You're not going to die here, Will. We won't let you! You saved me, and I'll save you! You have to do your part, Will. You have to stay awake. You'll make it. If I can so can you. Don't even think about leaving when we need you! I never left you, don't leave me. Take my hand and don't let go! Don't let go!"

Bootstrap gazed at Will's knife and back at Will. Suddenly, his eyes brightened as he recognized his son. "William," he gasped, "My son!"

In rage, Bootstrap jumped on Davy Jones and the two fought viciously. As the duel ensued and Will's life was fading like a weak fire, Jack hesitated as he held the heart in his hand. He could do it so easily. He could kill Jones and become Captain of the Dutchman forever.

"Will, Will! Look at me! _Look at me!_" Elizabeth wailed.

"Will, stay! Don't go!" Guinevere cried.

The cries of the desperate women and the sight of Will so weak pierced Jack's heart. Will was too young, too clever, and too bold to be one of Jones's victims. Elizabeth was too late to be Will's widow and Guinevere was too late to grieve for another friend. He was too compassionate to watch a man suffer.

Davy Jones managed to overpower Bootstrap Bill and pinned him against the wheel. "You will not forestall my judgment!" he cried.

Suddenly, Davy Jones gasped in pain! Davy Jones turned to see Jack leaning over Will with Will's hand wrapped around the knife that plunged into his heart.

Davy Jones looked up at the sky. "Calypso," he breathed before he fell into the sea.

As the _Black Pearl_ hastily separated from the _Dutchman,_ a whirlpool formed. Bootstrap took the knife and looked back at Will. Jack knelt beside Will, Elizabeth, and Guinevere.

_Come on, mate,_ Jack prayed, _I promise I'll never call you a whelp again if you stay._

Will's dying eyes remained on Guinevere and Elizabeth as he faded.

"No," both women gasped.

"Will, don't go. Don't go where we can't follow," Guinevere begged.

"My love," Elizabeth whispered, "You can't leave me. You must stay with me! You made me a promise! You're supposed to grow old with me and our children! Stay with me!"

Despite the pleas of his best friend and his wife, Will's eyes darkened and one last breath escaped his lips. Guinevere's heart froze as Will's meager grip on her hand was lost.

"No, no! NO!" both women screamed as if pierced through the heart.

All around them, the crew of the _Dutchman_ chanted, "Part of the crew, part of the ship!"

"Will, don't go! Stay! Stay! I need you!" Guinevere wailed.

Knowing what would follow, Jack grabbed a fallen sail to use as a makeshift parachute and snatched away the terrified Elizabeth and Guinevere.

"_**Don't leave me! I-I…Don't! I won't leave you!"**_ Elizabeth sobbed as she was led away.

"Hold on!" Jack said as he held tightly to his wife and Elizabeth and shot the rope, releasing them into the air. All watched as the _Flying Dutchman_ was taken by the whirlpool. Guinevere turned her eyes away, and Elizabeth buried her face in Jack's chest. Jack recalled how Will once told him he'd die for Elizabeth. He'd never thought he'd actually be held to his word. The _Pearl_ came alongside to retrieve its Captain and King as well as Guinevere. Lucia was solemn as she saw Will was not among them.

_Poor, brave boy,_ she commented sadly to herself.

"Jack!" Gibbs cried, "The armada's still out there, the _Endeavor's_ coming up on our starboard side, and I think it's time we embraced the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions!"

Jack's grief suddenly changed into determination. "Never actually been one for tradition," he commented, "Luff sails and lay on iron!"

Everyone but Elizabeth and Guinevere looked at Jack as if he had tentacles for dreadlocks. They wouldn't dare challenge thearmada with only their ship against one-hundred. Everyone knew Jack was daft, but not this daft. No one knew what could possibly be in Captain Jack's head. Most importantly, no one knew what was to come next.


	20. Victory and A Promise Fulfilled

Chapter 20: Victory and A Promise Fulfilled

Everyone thought Jack had lost his mind.

"Are you that daft that you'd get us all killed? You're committing suicide! You might as well just hand _The Pearl_ over to Beckett so he can take us and get the hanging over with!" Lucia protested.

"Belay that or we'll be a sittin' duck!" Barbossa shouted.

"Belay that belay!" Jack said.

"Yes, belay that belay!" Guinevere said in agreement, "I want to blow that creature to smithereens with Jones!"

"That's the spirit, Mrs. Sparrow!" Jack said with a grin.

"But Captain," Gibbs protested.

"Belay!"

"The armada-"

"Belay!"

"The _Endeavor-_"

"Belay!"

"But we-"

"Kindly SHUT IT!"

Gibbs quit arguing with his Captain, knowing it was no use. No one knew what Jack had in his head, and nearly all of them were afraid what he might plan.

"I hope you're as daft as your wife says you are!" Lucia advised Jack.

Jack only smiled and watched the sea with great anticipation. Curiously, Elizabeth and Guinevere looked out to sea.

"Something tells me we're about to be granted a miracle," Guinevere said wisely.

"How do you know?" Elizabeth asked.

"Obviously, you don't know Jack as I do," Guinevere said with a smile, "Now that we're married, it's like our minds our one. Something's coming to help us. I can feel it."

Aboard the _Endeavor_, Beckett's lieutenant was curious as to why Jack had not fired. "What's he waiting for?" he asked.

"He expects us to honor our agreement," Beckett said with a smirk as he gave the signal to run out the guns, "Nothing personal, Jack. It's just good business."

As everyone on board the _Black Pearl _tensed, the _Flying Dutchman_ arose from the depths.

"Ah, she survived," Beckett noted.

"Oh, my God, it's the _Dutchman!_" Guinevere gasped.

"Could it be?" Elizabeth asked dubiously.

As if by magic, the crew of the _Dutchman_ transformed from their hideous state back into normal men to their glee. All of them looked up at their new captain with wide eyes. The captain wore a black coat and a bandanna as green as the sea.

"Captain?" Bootstrap asked.

The new captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ turned to face his crew. Bootstrap broke into the widest smile in his entire life. The new Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ was no other than Will Turner!

"Ready on the guns!" he commanded.

"Will! Captain Will! He's alive! Thank you, Will!" Guinevere gasped with a laugh.

Elizabeth could do nothing but smile like a merry angel at the sight of her resurrected husband.

"I always knew there was a reason I had a soft spot for him," Lucia commented.

Jack smiled brightly. "Full canvas!" he shouted.

"Aye, full canvas!" Barbossa cheered in agreement.

Will swung the steering wheel and the _Flying Dutchman_ made a steady course beside the _Black Pearl_. On board the _Endeavor,_ Beckett's confidence took a fatal hit as he watched the two vessels sailing together towards him.

Lucia laughed as the guns of the _Pearl_ were run out. "Ole Buckethead's wetting his pants now! We got him!" she cheered.

"Let's give him what he deserves once and for all!" Guinevere declaimed.

As the two ships closed in on the _Endeavor,_ panic struck Beckett and his officers.

"Orders, sir? Sir?" Groves cried with no reply.

The _Black Pearl_ and the _Flying Dutchman_ came within range of the _Endeavor._

"Cap'n!" Gibbs gasped.

"Jack!" Guinevere said, signaling Jack with her eyes.

"Fire!" Jack commanded.

"FIRE!" shouted Gibbs and Guinevere.

"FIRE!" roared Will.

"FIRE!" cried Barbossa and Lucia.

"FIRE ALL!" bellowed Elizabeth.

_**KA-BOOM!**_ The _Black Pearl_ and the _Flying Dutchman_ opened fire, causing mortal damage to the _Endeavor._ As the chaos waged around him, Beckett remained silent as his ship and empire were destroyed. Beckett's men scattered the ship, helpless without orders.

"Sir, what do you command?" Groves asked desperately.

"It's just…good business," Beckett said lifelessly.

Instantly, Beckett's men disappeared from the vessel with cries of "Abandon ship!" Only Beckett remained on the ship. He was neither afraid nor fearless. He was detached as his world and he was destroyed. Slowly, he descended the steps that blew into millions of pieces around him. This was the end of his armada, and this was the end for Beckett. With one last gaze at his East India Trading Company Colours, flames engulfed Beckett. _**BOOM! **_The _Endeavor_ exploded to smithereens and sunk to a crushing black oblivion.

Marty watched the horizon to see Beckett's ships retiring. "They're turning away!" he cheered.

_The Black Pearl_ erupted into cheers and hoots of victory. Jack, Lucia, Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Guinevere all wore triumphant smiles.

"He's just as daft as you said," Lucia commented with a laugh.

"Told you so!" Guinevere gloated.

Aboard the Brethren ships, there were victory dances, gunshots, yells, and hats in the air.

Murtogg and Mullroy, now dressed in piratey clothes, joined in the celebration. "Arghh!" cheered Mullroy.

"Shiver me timbers!" Murtogg chimed in.

Pintel and Ragetti shrugged, excusing the two militiamen for their inexperience with pirates.

"Long vivent les pirates!" Guinevere shouted at the top of her lungs before she kissed Jack.

"Mr. Gibbs, you may throw my hat if you wish," Jack offered, removing his hat.

"Aye, aye, Captain! Hurray!" Gibbs said enthusiastically, tossing Jack's hat into the celebration.

"Now go and get it," Jack said nonchalantly.

"Bugger," Gibbs sighed.

On board the _Dutchman,_ Will gazed at his bride, Elizabeth. He knew what his service meant. Ten years in the World's End ferrying souls.

"Orders, sir?" asked Bootstrap.

"You're no longer bound to the _Dutchman_. You're free," Will declared to his father.

"That's a fine thing, but by my reckoning, I still have a debt that needs to be paid, if you'll have me," Bootstrap said sincerely.

Will was touched and he smiled. "On the wheel, Mr. Turner," he whispered.

"Aye, Captain Turner," his father replied.

Bootstrap noticed his son staring at his wife. "This ship has a purpose again," he told his son, "Where we are bound, she cannot come. One day ashore, ten years at sea. That's a steep price to pay for what's been done."

Will's smiled turned hopeful. "Depends on the one day," he said pointedly, "You have the helm, Mr. Turner. I have a promise to attend to."

Guinevere turned to find Will beside her on the _Pearl_ and immediately she embraced him tightly. "Oh, Will! Don't ever scare me like that again!" she sighed, "I thought I lost you."

"You'll never lose me. You'll always have me. I'm not going anywhere," Will reassured her, "I have a promise to keep. Shipwreck Cove isn't far. Go and fetch Juliet."

Guinevere smiled. "You're going to baptize her!" she gasped.

"Only fitting not that I'm Captain," Will said sensibly.

"To Juliet it is!" Jack declared as he swung the wheel around.

For the first time in a year, Will and Jack shared a smile. Since the _Pearl_ was a wickedly fast ship, they arrived at Shipwreck Cove in no time. In a flash, Guinevere rowed ashore, fetched Juliet, and brought her aboard the _Black Pearl_. Will said a prayer as Elizabeth and Jack looked on proudly.

"By the grace of the Lord, I christen you Juliet Wilhelmina Elizabeth Rose Sparrow," Guinevere declared.

Will poured water on little Juliet's head. "In the name of the Lord, I christen you Juliet Wilhelmina Elizabeth Rose Sparrow. Go in the grace of The Lord," he said.

Little Juliet smiled and bounced her arms about and played with her toy.

"Told you she loved it," Guinevere said.

"A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated," Will laughed.

"Thank you, dear Will," Guinevere said gratefully, "I'll be sure to find you in World's End. Just because you must ferry souls now doesn't mean you're getting rid of me that easily. Nothing is keeping us apart again. You're a godfather now, and Juliet and I love you too much to be parted from you."

"I love you, Guin," Will told her sincerely, "I've loved you even before I could comprehend what love is. I will eagerly await your arrival in World's End. I'll be waiting for you."

The two friends embraced tightly and Will gently kissed Guinevere's head.

Playfully, he took Juliet's tiny hand in his. "I'll be waiting for you, darling goddaughter," he whispered, kissing the girl's head.

Will then approached Jack. After all that had transpired, Will had only one thing to say, "Thank you, Jack."

Jack looked high and low and heard nothing but the sound of the tide. "Blasted creature isn't here!" he exclaimed.

Will laughed at Jack for the first time. "I meant _you_, Jack," he said sincerely, "After what you have done for me, Elizabeth, and Guinevere, I must ask you to forgive me. You have made Guinevere the happiest woman alive and you have given me a life with Elizabeth and freed my father. I couldn't have asked for more."

"You're welcome, Captain Turner," Jack said with a smile, "I'll have to get used to calling you that for ten years. I can't get my mouth or my mind around it."

Both Captains shared a smile and shook hands warmly. "See you on the other side, mate," Will told him.

"Aye, Captain Turner," Jack agreed, "You shall always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow saved Captain Will Turner."

"Indeed, I shall," Will agreed, "Take care of Guin and Juliet until you arrive in World's End. I can trust you with that, can I?"

"Of course you can. You're always surprised," Jack laughed.

Jack held out his hand once again.

"Oh, what the heck?" Will sighed.

Suddenly, Will threw his arms around Jack and they shared a tender, brotherly embrace.

Before Will turned to his ship, Jack called to him over his shoulder.

"Nice bandanna," he complimented.

Will laughed as he materialized back to the _Flying Dutchman. _

As Elizabeth watched the _Dutchman,_ Gibbs approached her with a smile.

"You're chariot awaits, Your Highness," he announced, "The oars are inside."

Everyone gestured to Elizabeth as she headed to the boat.

"Mrs. Turner," Barbossa said with a smile.

"We'll meet soon, Mrs. Turner. Give my regards to Captain Turner," Lucia said with a smile.

"Bye-bye, poppet," Pintel said.

"I'll be expecting you, Godmother Elizabeth," Guinevere told her, "We're a family now. We're together forever."

Elizabeth smiled as she kissed Juliet's head.

"Jack," she addressed as she approached the Captain, "It would never have worked out between us."

Jack smiled devilishly. "Keep telling yourself that, love," he laughed.

Elizabeth motioned to hug him, but Jack held up his hands. "Once is quite enough," he whispered.

"Thank you," Elizabeth told him genuinely.

"Hey, you have a husband waiting. Go on!" Guinevere told her.

Elizabeth lowered herself into the boat and rowed to a secluded island to meet her husband. Once onshore, Will helped Elizabeth out of the boat and they drew their swords and plunged them into the sand.

"We are one now, Mrs. Turner," Will declared.

"So we are, Captain Turner," Elizabeth agreed, "Shall we?"

Will swept Elizabeth off her feet and carried her to the sand. "As you wish, King Turner," he said, kissing Elizabeth's hand.

"King Turner and Captain Turner," Elizabeth said lovingly, "It sounds lovely, doesn't it? It reminds me of fairy tales when I was a little girl."

"I think this is when the King and the Captain live happily ever after," Will declared.

"Indeed," Elizabeth agreed, "You know my greatest dream has been fulfilled."

"What was that?" Will wanted to know.

"I always dreamt of meeting a pirate," Elizabeth told him, "Not only have I met one, but I am married to the pirate I've always dreamed of."

"Then all of our dreams have come true, Mrs. Turner," Will countered, "I have the lady I have loved all along. My divine, my beautiful Mrs. Turner."

Will planted kisses on Elizabeth's head and cheeks. Then, his lips merged with Elizabeth's and their hearts were one forever and ever and all of their wishes and dreams had come true as they did in fairy tales.


	21. One Day

Chapter 21: One Day

Chapter 21: One Day

As Elizabeth rowed out to sea, Guinevere and Jack watched her disappear into the distance. Guinevere closed her eyes and smiled as her heart skipped a beat and proceeded faster than before. She had never been so happy in her life; happy actually wasn't the word. It was more blissful than happy. She finally married the man she loved and got a whole family, and her best friends now shared the same joy.

Jack regarded her smile. "A smile," he acknowledged, "I thought I'd never see one of those again."

"Well, now I'll have all the smiles in the world to share with you forever," Guinevere countered.

"I've never seen this kind of smile from you before, Guin, my love," Jack said pointedly, "A smile of peace and utter joy which I have not seen from you in ages."

Guinevere's eyes lit up like the sun as she smiled brighter. "You're quite right, my beloved Captain," she said happily, "Oh, my darling, my Jack! I'm perfectly and wonderfully happy! I feel like I'm in Heaven!"

Jack wrapped his arms around her. "Well, what a koinky dink, because that's exactly how I feel!" he laughed, planting a kiss on Guinevere's cheek.

Guinevere's heart warmed. "Can I ask you something, my love?" she questioned.

"Do tell, dearie," Jack acknowledged.

"Is it possible to die from such happiness? We could really be in Heaven and not know it!"

"I can assure you that for us and Mr. and Mrs. Turner, Heaven is a place on Earth now," Jack told her.

"Indeed," Guinevere agreed, "You know, I told Elizabeth that ever since we've been married, it feels like our minds are one with our hearts."

"I feel the same way, darling," Jack told her, "I think we are one in another way."

"How so?" Guinevere asked.

Jack pressed his lips against Guinevere's. Guinevere felt her heart smiling as she filled her husband into her arms. Indeed, they were one in another way.

"Ah, that way," Guinevere laughed.

"I like that way the best," Jack commented.

"Well, what a koinky dink, Jack! I like that way, too!" Guinevere agreed.

"Well, then. We have plenty of time to practice," Jack told her, "How shall we celebrate our victory and union?"

"Well, being the wife of one of the most famous Pirate Lords, I have only one solution," Guinevere suggested.

"Tortuga," Jack finished.

"Did you even know what I was going to say?" Guinevere asked.

"When you are a Pirate Lord, you'll know," Jack explained.

"I see. Shall we set our course, Captain Sparrow?" Guinevere asked.

"Tortuga," Jack whispered.

"All hands, luff sail! Make way to Tortuga!" Guinevere shouted.

Immediately, everyone scurried about, turning the _Black Pearl _to Tortuga.

Jack grinned as his wife gave orders. "I love it when you take charge," he said adoringly, "You'd make a fine Captain Guin Sparrow."

"Why thank you, Captain Jack Sparrow," Guinevere laughed, "For now, I'm comfortable with being Guin Sparrow, wife of a Pirate Lord. Tell me, Captain Sparrow, what else do you love about me?"

Jack sighed. "Well, that's a tough question," he commented, "I love the way you light up when you are happy, as you are now. I love your affection for our darling baby. I love the sound of your voice as you sing a French lullaby. You're the first woman I've heard sing in French besides a bunch of eunuchs. Captain Turner has a lovely singing voice, too, but that's beside the point. I love the way you love me as I do you."

"Is that all?" Guinevere asked with a smile.

"I've only put it in a nutshell," Jack chortled, "I can't name what else I love about you because I love _everything_ about you. It's hard to list everything, but for you, I would, if you wished."

Guinevere's eyes lit up like stars as she kissed Jack's hand. "Well, then. I don't suppose there's anything I could say that I love about you because you have already said it so perfectly," she said poignantly, "If you wish to tell me what else you love about me, wait until we are alone in Tortuga. The girl who is being told how she is loved will then tell the man who's done the speaking how she loves him. Savvy?"

"Savvy," Jack said with a toothy grin, "Mrs. Captain Sparrow."

Meanwhile, on the private island, Will and Elizabeth were enjoying Will's one day ashore. The couple lay together, staring into each others' eyes and holding on to each other as if their lives depended on it. Both wore smiles of happiness that could not be described in any known language.

"How are you, Mrs. Turner?" Will asked, stroking Elizabeth's hair.

"Wonderful, Mr. Turner," Elizabeth replied as she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Will asked, "Does this bandanna make me look funny?"

"No," Elizabeth gasped as she released her laughter, "Remember when Barbossa was after your blood to lift the curse and I told you I gave him your name as mine?"

"How could I forget, Mrs. Turner?" Will said.

"I just find it funny that now your name is mine. We're one forever," Elizabeth laughed.

"Forever, is correct, Mrs. Turner," Will agreed.

"You know, when you used to call me Miss Swann I ached for you to call me Elizabeth," Elizabeth told him, "Now, when you address me as Mrs. Turner, I am the most content I've ever been."

"I'm glad that you are pleased, Mrs. Turner," Will said with a bright smile.

Will took his wife in his arms and kissed her forehead. He caught sight of her golden brown hair and could not help but take in the sweet fragrance. Elizabeth's eyes closed in delight. Will then turned to see the sun dimming. Quickly, he tossed on his shirt and his boot. A smile crossed his face again as he notice his other boot missing.

"I'm gonna need the other one," he told Elizabeth.

Elizabeth presented her leg, adorned in her husband's high boot and brushed away her golden brown hair from her face as it blew in the light breeze.

With a smile, Will absorbed his wife's scent as he slowly removed his boot. Her skin felt heavenly to him as he caressed her leg. Will's touch made Elizabeth tremble with delight as she closed her eyes. She smiled in utter ecstasy and love. She was the happiest woman alive forever. Time seemed to slow for them and the moment seemed an eternity.

Will looked out to the horizon. "It's nearly sunset," he whispered.

Elizabeth looked out and saw the fading sun sinking to the sea. Once that sun set, she would be with her husband for ten years as he ferried souls in World's End.

Will picked up his coat and revealed the chest to Elizabeth. "It's always belonged to you," he told his wife, "Will you keep it safe?"

"Yes," Elizabeth whispered lovingly as she took the chest with Will's racing heart, "Yes."

Elizabeth and Will gazed into each others' eyes. Ten years until they could truly be together. Ten years they would be together nonetheless. No ties to a spectral ship would part them for ten years or any measure of time. They were together then and so they would be forever. They were bound to each other. Knowing this would be their only time in this world for ten years, Elizabeth and Will closed their eyes to relish their last moments in the living world. Will opened his eyes and turned away.

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and shook her head. She would not let her husband leave the living world for ten years yet.

"Will!" she cried as she raced into the waves and kissed him.

Will filled her into his arms and the couple held each other so tightly that none could let go. The kiss made up for everything they'd ever held back and everything they would share for the rest of their lives. Their destinies were entwined and finally joined until the end of time. Destiny ruled that they should be together and so they would no matter what.

The kiss that would last forever broke and Elizabeth gazed into Will's eyes.

Will smiled a smile infused with hope and love. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon," he whispered.

Elizabeth watched with a smile as Will disappeared into the sunset. She could feel her heart racing as the _Flying Dutchman_ shrunk into the distance and materialized in a green flash. Elizabeth was not saddened; she was joyful. She had everything she'd ever dreamed of. It didn't matter where Will was or where she was. It wouldn't make her love him any less. She loved him then and she would love him until the end of time itself. Nighttime fell over the beach, but for Elizabeth, the sun still shone.

In Tortuga, the sun still shone for Guinevere and Jack as they found room at the _Faithful Bride._ Little Juliet was already asleep when they arrived, and Guinevere placed her daughter in an upstairs lodging of the tavern under the guardianship of Gibbs. In a private corner, Jack and Guinevere sat at a candle-lit table with their tankards of rum.

"Think of this as a second, better wedding night," Jack told Guinevere.

"I already do," Guinevere replied, "The one thing we didn't have at our wedding was a proper toast. What shall we drink to, Captain Sparrow?"

"To us," Jack whispered, "To fate for bringing us together as well as our lovely girl. To love for keeping us together and giving us a second chance. Savvy?"

"I'll drink to that," Guinevere said with a smile.

"Cheers, Mrs. Sparrow," Jack whispered with a devilish grin.

Guinevere and Jack clanked their tankards and joined their arms together as they drank. Now their lives were whole and joined. Jack put down his tankard and took his wife's hand.

"Now that we're together, I wanted to teach you something Mrs. Turner taught me," Jack said, "It's the pirate's song. I have the _Pearl_ back, and I have decided to teach you so we'll sing it all the time."

"And we will be the most fearsome pirates on the Spanish Main!" Guinevere laughed.

"Not just the Spanish Main, Mrs. Sparrow," Jack corrected, "The entire ocean, the entire _world._"

"Wherever we want to go we'll go," Guinevere added.

"Yes," Jack agreed.

"Go on. Teach me this song. I don't quite remember it, but you're the perfect one to jog me memory," Guinevere told him.

With a swig of rum, Jack began to sing:

_Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me! _

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot,_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho! _

_Kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho! _

_Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me! _

Guinevere drank and sang along softly. After many more drinks, she and Jack began to sing and dance uproariously in their room.

_We're Devils and black sheep, really bad eggs_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho! _

_Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me! _

"I LOVE THIS SONG! Really bad eggs!" Guinevere exclaimed.

Jack twirled her around. "I thought you would, Mrs. Sparrow," he said with a grin.

"I must pass my compliments on to Elizabeth," Guinevere said.

"Oh, and we will," Jack reassured her.

Guinevere smiled and leaned in to kiss Jack.

"WAHH!" Juliet cried.

Guinevere laughed and went upstairs to fetch Juliet. There, Guinevere found Gibbs holding Juliet.

Guinevere's eyes went wide and she couldn't help but laugh. "All this time, I thought Jack would look out of place with a baby," she commented, "I suppose I was mistaken."

Gibbs eyes were panicked. "Mrs. Guin, I don't know what's wrong with Miss Juliet!" he gasped, "She's not sick, is she?"

Guinevere took Juliet from Gibbs. "There, there," she soothed, "I'm here. That's my girl. C'est ma petite fille."

Instantly, Juliet dozed and Gibbs sighed in relief.

"Why don't you go rest, Mr. Gibbs?" Guinevere suggested, "Jack and I will take it from here."

"You're most kind, Mrs. Guin," Gibbs said appreciatively.

Guinevere crept downstairs to the tavern and found Jack. She put her finger to her lips, letting Jack know their baby girl was sleeping.

"I think we should retreat back to the _Pearl,_" Guinevere suggested.

"Well spoke, my darling," Jack agreed.

On the docks, Guinevere and Jack made way past the shanty town and on to the quiet of Jack's quarters of the _Black Pearl._ Jack and Guinevere lay down together on a large hammock with Juliet in between them.

Guinevere gently stroked her little girl's cheeks. "She's such a beautiful girl," she said in a voice lower than a whisper.

"She's as beautiful as her mum," Jack commented.

Jack leaned down and kissed Juliet's head. Certain his daughter wouldn't wake, Jack turned his interest back to Guinevere.

"She's so like you," he said, "The same smile, same beauty, same charm."

Guinevere blushed. "Are you really complimenting our baby or are you just trying to make me blush?" she laughed.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said with a devilish grin as if it explained everything, "I can do things you can never imagine. Even without rum."

"I haven't a doubt, Captain Jack," Guinevere agreed, "You are Captain Jack Sparrow, the most famous and cleverest pirate ever to grace the seas."

"Are you trying to make me blush?" Jack repeated.

Guinevere laughed. "I'm First Mate Guin Parris. I can do lots of things you've never dreamed of," she said, "You know, out of all your legends, myths, victories, etc, there is one I find the most exciting."

Jack smiled as he was interested. "What's that, my love?" he asked quizzically.

"The legend of Captain Jack and Guin Parris and the love they found after so long," Guinevere replied with a smile, "That is a truly fascinating legend."

"Indeed," Jack agreed, "This will be quickly told through stories through everyone everywhere of how a young lady helped Captain Jack Sparrow find his heart and his conscience, even when it was there all the time."

"And how the lady finally got the happy ending she deserved with the most infamous pirate of the world," Guinevere added, growing more blissful that she thought her heart would burst.

"That sounds like a wonderful story," Jack said thoughtfully, "I rather like Captain Jack. You know who my favorite character would be, don't you?"

"I can hardly guess," Guinevere laughed, "You would know mine, too. Jack always made Guin so complete."

"Jack never thought he would find someone to love," Jack said.

Guinevere could feel her heart beating with every word uttered from her darling husband's lips. Her face was glowing with so much delight and love that she did not dare try to contain as she filled her husband into her arms and felt his soft lips meet her forehead. Guinevere's eyes were dancing with the tenderness in her heart and as she met her husband's, she could see his eyes danced the same waltz.

"I love you, Mrs. Guin Sparrow," Jack whispered.

Guinevere put her finger to her husband's lips. "I don't need to hear," she told him, "You have already told me numerous times and you know my heart feels the same."

"If I may, Mrs. Sparrow," Jack began, "I should've told you I loved you every day when we met. Now is my chance and so I will because I do love you and you deserve to know that every day. I'll say it until I have no breath to utter words. I love you, Mrs. Sparrow."

Guinevere smiled in pleasure. "And I love you, Captain Jack Sparrow," she said, "You know this is when we live happily ever after, right?"

"Of course, Mrs. Sparrow," Jack replied, "And do you know how happily ever after ends?"

Guinevere shook her head. Jack kissed her hands, followed by her nose, eyelid, and brows.

"With a kiss of true love," he whispered.

In an explosion of love and merriment, the lips of Captain Jack and First Mate Guin joined and so they had their happy ending with a kiss, as it would say in the stories told about them for years to come.


	22. A Tight Spot

Chapter 22: Take What You Can

Chapter 22: A Tight Spot

The next morning, Guinevere awoke to find Jack's side of the bed empty and Juliet was not in her arms. Slipping into her boots, she left Jack's quarters and hurried to the boat deck. There, she sighed in relief at the sight of Jack and baby Juliet. Guinevere couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Jack playing with their daughter.

"Look at that," Jack whispered as he played with Juliet's toy horse, "Pretty, just like you, eh? Godfather Will is good for something, isn't he? When you're older, he'll teach you to sing. He's got a lovely voice."

Jack looked up to see Guinevere right in front of him. "Morning, love," he greeted, "Sorry if I startled you. Juliet woke up early, so I decided you needed your rest."

Guinevere burst out in laughter.

"What? Do I have bed head?" Jack asked, befuddled.

"No," Guinevere replied, sobering slightly from her laughter, "It's just hilarious to see you actually taking care of a baby, that's all. I think having one of your own has softened you up a bit."

"Soften Captain Jack Sparrow?" Jack asked incredulously, "I can be a lot of things. I've always been a softie, but I suppose even more so now. What can you say? There is now real description of Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Indeed," Guinevere agreed, "You are completely mysterious and puzzling. It's very attractive. So, what shall we do today, Captain?"

"I was thinking we'd be underway soon," Jack told her, "These charts will be our guide. I was thinking we'd have one last day at Tortuga before we make way."

"Sounds like a wonderful plan," Guinevere commented.

"Shall we, Mrs. Sparrow?" Jack asked, offering his arm.

"I think you've become a gentleman, too," Guinevere said, as she took her husband's arm.

"Only for you, my love," Jack replied.

The sun was bright and the sky was a clear blue in the town of Tortuga. The city was in its usual chaos with drunks and scallywags. Suddenly, Jack saw two familiar women.

"Scarlet and Giselle!" he gasped.

"Friends of yours?" Guinevere asked plainly.

"Oh, I don't even know where to start," Jack said as the women approached him.

"Best to act casual," Guinevere advised.

Jack strutted up to the red haired Scarlet and golden haired Giselle. "Ladies! Any of you ever heard tales of the _Flying Dutchman?_"

Both girls wrinkled their powdery white brows.

"The _Flying Dutchman?_" Giselle asked.

"Ain't that the ship of Davy Jones?" Scarlet wanted to know.

"It is the ship of Jones no more," Jack said, "You see, I helped a young Mr. Will Turner kill Davy Jones so he could escape death because anyone who kills Jones becomes immortal."

"You gave up immortality?" Giselle gasped, "Oh, how sweet!"

"So noble!" Scarlet sighed.

"I thought you were supposed to be hanged," Giselle told him.

"Did you actually meet Pisaro?" Scarlet questioned.

"I'll tell you all about it," Jack told them, "Let's go for a walk."

So the five took a walk around the docks of the _Black Pearl._ Jack told them all about what happened after his last visit to Tortuga. Well, almost everything.

"Jack, you're so brave. Do you love me?" Giselle wanted to know.

"Jack, does this dress make me look fat?" Scarlet wanted to know.

"What's agregis?" Giselle asked, puzzled.

"Why don't I just walk you over to my vessel the _Black Pearl, _eh? I will give you a ride on the fastest ship in the Caribbean."

"Oh, Jack!" the women gasped.

Jack put his arms around the three women as they walked to the dock. "Granted, it tends to list to port and has on occasion been known to frighten young women, but I guarantee you will not be disappointed."

"Is that it?" Giselle asked, pointing to a dinghy that was docked where the _Pearl_ was.

"It's not very big," Scarlet commented.

"Love, that is a dinghy," Jack corrected, "My vessel is magnificent, fierce and huge-ish and gone. Why's it gone?"

Giselle pointed to the distance. "Is that it there?" she asked.

"Ah, there it is. Why's it there?" Jack asked.

"Jack, you promised to take us for a ride," Scarlet said in disappointment.

"I was to be given the first ride," Giselle argued.

"_You?"_ Scarlet gasped incredulously.

"Ladies, you know we can all share, you know," Guinevere said calmly.

"Who are you anyway? And who's the baby?" Scarlet demanded.

"In case you wanted to know," Guinevere began, flashing her ring, "I'm Guin Sparrow and this is Juliet Sparrow."

"You're his wife?" Giselle gasped, "I thought Jack loved me!"

"Oh, like he could ever love a dumb blonde," Scarlet scoffed.

"A _**WHAT?!" **_Giselle gasped.

Both women began to shove and pull at each other.

Guinevere and Jack strutted over to a sleeping Gibbs. "Lucia must've worked her magic on Gibbs," Guinevere told him.

Jack poured rum to wake the sleeping man. "Mr. Gibbs, is there a reason my ship is gone?" he demanded.

"It had better be good," Guinevere said.

"The ship? We're on the ship," Gibbs said lazily before he snapped awake, "Jack, they've taken the ship!"

"Really?" Jack gasped, indignant.

"Good of you to tell us now," Guinevere said, annoyed.

Jack rolled his eyes as the two women clawed at each other. "Ladies, will you please shut it!" he shouted, "Listen to me. Yes, I lied to you. No, I don't love you. Of course it makes you look fat. I've never been to Brussels. It is pronounced egregious. And no, I never actually met Pisaro, but I love his pies. And all this pales to utter insignificance in light of the fact that my ship is, once again, gone. Savvy?"

Scarlet and Giselle turned to each other. _Slap! Whack! Crack! _In a flash, both women's hands flew across Jack's face as Guinevere grimaced. Jack then turned and slapped Gibbs as the two ladies walked away.

Jack and Gibbs smiled. "Take what you can," Gibbs said.

"Give nothing back," Jack finished.

The two men slammed their fists together as Gibbs pursued the two women.

"Where did you say it was we were going?" Guinevere asked.

"_Are _going," Jack corrected.

"How? Barbossa has the _Black Pearl,_" Guinevere wanted to know.

"Ah, but we have the prize," Jack said as he took a large piece of parchment form his coat. Guinevere studied the parchment to find it was the center of the magical charts from Sao Feng.

"I love you," Guinevere sighed.

"I know," Jack replied with a devilish grin.

Meanwhile, aboard the _Black Pearl,_ Captain Barbossa was as content as a cucumber as he fed his monkey Jack a peanut.

"Oh, he's a good boy! Daddy's good boy, oh yes you are!" he cooed.

Pintel, Ragetti, Murtogg, Mullroy, and the rest of the crew approached him.

"Sir, some of the men don't feel entirely settled with leaving Captain Jack behind," Pintel said.

"Again," Ragetti added.

"Again," Pintel repeated.

"And I was starting to get fond of that little Juliet," Lucia commented.

"Is that so?" Barbossa wanted to know.

"It would make us feel a whole lot better concerning our fortunes if we could see that item you mentioned," Pintel said.

"On the charts," Marty added.

"Aye," said Murtogg and Mullroy in unison.

"With our own eyes," Pintel whispered.

"To ease our guilt, so to speak," Ragetti said.

Barbossa gave a grin, showing his gold teeth. "Aye. Feast your eyes on this, mateys," he announced as he unrolled the charts, "There's more than one way to live forever. Gents, I give you the Fountain of Youth!"

In excitement and hopes to ease their guilt, the men crowded around the charts and their faces fell in confusion.

Barbossa held up the charts to find a huge hole in the center. "Sparrow," he and Lucia groaned.

In the middle of the ocean, Jack and Guinevere sang the Pirate's Song as they hoisted Jack's colours. The colours were a skull with a red sparrow in flight. Jack sat down with his wife and unfurled the charts.

"So this is where we're going," Guinevere gasped as she examined the map's center, "We're going to the land the Spanish call Florida."

"What know you of the Fountain of Youth, my love?" Jack asked.

"Only that it ensures eternal youth and eternal life," Guinevere replied.

"Exactly," Jack replied, "There is more than one way to be immortal. Where be my compass?"

Guinevere gave Jack his magical compass. "Here you are, love," she said.

"Thank you, darling," Jack said appreciatively, taking his compass.

Jack studied his compass and found it pointing behind him. Jack wrinkled his brow and looked behind him. Guinevere handed him a bottle of rum.

"Oh," Jack said as he uncorked the bottle with his teeth and took a swig, "Thanks, darling."

Jack gave Guinevere a kiss on the cheek.

Guinevere blushed. "Anytime, love," she chortled.

_We're Devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,_ Jack sang as he studied the map with Guinevere. Jack slid the circle in the center of the map so it read _Agua__ de Vida, 1522. _

"Now, bring us that horizon," Guinevere sighed as she watched Jack sort out the map.

Jack looked over his compass once more. This time, the needle pointed due north, the exact bearings Jack and Guinevere needed.

Jack and Guinevere smiled, knowing their day was getting better. "Ready to spend the rest of our lives together?" Jack asked.

"Ready? I've been eager for this day!" Guinevere told him.

"I thought so," Jack replied, giving Guinevere a kiss on the lips, "The _Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow,_ has such a lovely ring to it, doesn't it?"

"I'll say," Guinevere agreed, "And it goes perfectly with _The Ageless First Mate Guin Sparrow_. I like it."

"As do I," Jack replied.

"Worthy of a drink, do you think?" Guinevere asked.

"I'll drink to that," Jack laughed.

Guinevere took a swig from the bottle of rum.

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho! _Jack sang as he took a swig.

Jack and Guinevere's boat sailed smoothly into the horizon, with nothing but ocean ahead of them. The horizon seemed to be brought to them with every wave they sailed through. It wasn't until a few nights later, that their luck would change. After five days on the sea, the winds turned against Jack and Guinevere and a terrible storm came about. Little Juliet was terribly frightened as the boat was mired in the storm, but her parents, although fearful, remained fearless for her sake.

"We need to get rid of the excess water, or we'll be swamped," Guinevere shouted.

"I second that," Jack agreed.

With every bit of strength they had, Guinevere and Jack began to bucket water and shove it out of the boat. The wind kept blowing and the rain kept falling and there was little Jack and Guinevere could do to escape the fierce storm.

Guinevere then spotted land in the distance. "Land ho, Captain!" she shouted.

Jack turned his eyes west and saw land, too. "Keep rowing, Guin! We're going to make it!" he shouted.

Guinevere took the oars and kept rowing as fast as she could. Suddenly, a lightning bolt touched down on the boat and set it ablaze!

"Jack!" Guinevere cried.

"Abandon ship! We'll have to make a swim for it!" Jack called back.

Together, with baby Juliet, Guinevere and Jack plunged into the sea, sparing only a moment to watch as their vessel sank to the bottom of the sea.

"Come on! Shore isn't that far!" Jack beckoned.

Mightily, Guinevere and Jack swam into the storm, desperate to reach land. With two more exhausted strokes, the threesome finally felt sand under their legs and hands as they crawled onto the beach. Hiding under some boulders, Jack, Guinevere, and Juliet found a save haven while the storm raged on.

"We're safe now, my love," Jack said tiredly.

"I suppose this will be in the stories that will be told about us," Guinevere told him.

"It would be a great story," Jack commented.

"Indeed, it would," Guinevere agreed.

Guinevere snuggled up closer to Jack and rested her head on his chest. Soon, Jack could feel Guinevere's heartbeat against his and he heard her gentle breathing as she slept. Soothed by his wife's heartbeat and his daughter's peace, Jack dozed and slept too.

The next morning, the storms weren't the only problem Guinevere and Jack had to face. When Guinevere awoke, she found Jack gone as well as Juliet. In a panic, she raced about the island, though it was a strange place to her.

"Jack! Jack!" she called, "Jack, where are you? Jack!"

Guinevere's heart beat quicker than she ran. Jack was no where in sight. Guinevere didn't know what to do; she didn't know this land and she had no way to find her husband. Suddenly, when Guinevere thought the worst, she saw no one other than Jack racing to her!

"Thank God!" Guinevere gasped as she raced to her husband and daughter.

Guinevere and Jack met in the middle of the island and embraced.

"Jack! Juliet!" Guinevere gasped, "When I told Will not to scare me like that, I didn't make you two an exception."

"I know," Jack said hurriedly as he broke away from his wife, "Now's not the time to talk. We have to run!"

"Is there more bad weather?" Guinevere wanted to know.

"Bad weather is the least of our concerns now," Jack replied glumly, "We must run now! We're losing the opportune moment and there's not a moment to lose!"

Jack snatched Guinevere's hand and they raced deep into a dark forest. After resting a moment, Guinevere wanted the truth. "What's going on, Jack? What must we run from?" she questioned.

"The East India Trading Company has word of Beckett's death," Jack explained, "Much to my dismay, they've elected a new chief."

"What's that got to do with us?" Guinevere asked, befuddled.

"The new head of the East India Trading Company is Rupert Beckett, brother of said deceased tyrant, and he knows of his brother's murder. He wants those responsible hanged and we're on the top of his list!"

"Just when I thought one Tête de Seau wasn't enough," Guinevere groaned, "I was enslaved to that pig and I expected his brother to be a serpent!"

Jack and Guinevere continued going deeper into the woods. "If we keep running we could lose them in the woods," Jack said.

Jack and Guinevere plunged into the woods, racing for their lives. Suddenly, they heard the thunder of horseshoes against the earth.

"Oh, buggah!" Jack and Guinevere groaned simultaneously.

Before they could think, Jack and Guinevere jumped behind a dead log. The horseshoes grew closer and closer until Jack and Guinevere could sense the presence of their pursuers. Quietly, they peered over the log to find men clothed in the same royal blue and mustard colours of the East India Trading Company. Then, they beheld a man they knew as the leader. The man wore the same colours but his uniform was richly adorned. His eyes were as green as grass and they carried smugness.

_He's definitely Beckett's little bugger of a brother, _Guinevere thought to herself, _He's got the same slime about him. I'm surprised he's taller._

"Search the area!" Rupert shouted from atop his horse, "Sparrow couldn't have gotten far. Find him and any others and bring them to me alive."

"Jack, you didn't tell me they saw you!" Guinevere whispered.

"Which is why we had to run," Jack whispered, "I said there was no time to talk."

Rupert's men scattered in all directions. Rupert leapt off his horse and searched the woods. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," he sang.

Jack formulated a quick plan. "Stay here and wait for my signal," he whispered to Guinevere, "Try not to do anything stupid."

Jack gave Guinevere a quick kiss before heading off. He quietly snuck through the grass and picked up a rock. With all his strength, Jack hurled the rock and hit a soldier in the head. Jack took another rock and hit a second guard. Dragging them out of sight, Jack stole the uniforms of the two men and put them on. Then he signaled Guinevere, who raced to him as soon as he called. Hastily, she put on a uniform with a grunt, knowing it wreaked Beckett's stench.

"We should be safe this way," Jack reassured her.

"We're not free yet, my love," Guinevere said gloomily.

"But we're close," Jack said shortly.

"Almost, but not quite," corrected Rupert.

Guinevere and Jack stopped dead in their tracks to find Rupert Beckett in their path.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Rupert greeted coldly, "And what do you know? Mrs. Guinevere Beckett. How lovely."

"I smelled your stench a mile away," Guinevere spat, "And for your information, it's First Mate Guin Sparrow now."

"No, it's not," Rupert corrected her, "Legally, you're still my brother's wife and not a pirate's wench."

"A wench, is it?" Jack demanded, "At least I have a girl, mate. Where's yours? You know someone should teach you some manners before you go disrespecting a lady."

"It's a good thing I'm a pirate, then," Guinevere said smartly.

"Actually, not so good," Rupert told her, "You're committing bigamy and that is a crime I must remedy. Guards!"

Immediately, Rupert's men surrounded Guinevere and Jack, bayonets drawn.

"Arrest them," Rupert commanded.

"What do you mean arrest us?" Guinevere demanded, "You haven't a warrant for our arrest."

"The problem with your lover's legends is that they spread to everyone who listens," Rupert said smugly, "You are notorious pirates and my company decided that there was no need to issue a warrant."

"You mean _you _decided," Guinevere declared.

"Clap irons on theses two and keep a close eye on them," Rupert ordered.

Struggling in vain, Jack and Guinevere were overpowered by guards and irons were secured around their wrists.

"No! No!" Guinevere cried.

"If I were you, which I'm glad I'm not, I'd take my hands off of her," Jack advised.

"What are the charges?" Guinevere demanded.

"Perhaps you might be able to tell me the location of Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner," Rupert said.

"Are you deaf?" Jack demanded, "My wife just asked you a question and you will tell us our charges, if such charges exist."

"You are charged with the murder of Cutler Beckett and piracy, among other things," Rupert told them.

Guinevere fought Rupert's men as they tried to take Juliet from her. They snatched the girl away and showed her to Rupert, who laughed wickedly. "A child? Well, now we can imprison the entire family. Take them away."

"No! No! You deceiving serpent! You left hand of the Devil!" Guinevere shouted.

Instantly, one of Rupert's men brought the butt of his musket down on her head and she was unconscious. Jack, Juliet, and Guinevere were tossed into a cart. Before the door of the cart shut, Rupert remarked, "I trust you will remember this day as the day the Sparrows almost escaped."

The cart shut, leaving the trio in darkness. With the darkness engulfing them, little Juliet was frightened and broke into a high wail.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, don't cry, love," Jack comforted, lifting his baby girl on his shoulder and kissing her head, "Don't be afraid, dearie. Papa is here. You're safe. Just close your eyes and pretend you're on the _Pearl_ with Mummy. Good girl! That's my little pirate queen!"

Juliet was quiet and calm, soothed by Jack's voice. Jack wanted to whack Rupert with an oar. It was one thing for him to come in and take him and his wife as hostages with false charges, but to imprison their infant daughter was a horse of a different colour.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart," Jack whispered, "You're safe with Muma and Papa. You're our Pirate Queen and you're the daughter of Captain Jack and Guin Sparrow. You're strong. I won't let that mean old man hurt you or Mummy. Count on that."

Sensing Juliet was in slumber, Jack lowered her from his shoulder to find her peacefully sucking her thumb. Just then, Guinevere woke from the blow to her head.

Jack put his free hand to her chest as she rose. "Slowly, now. That was a nasty knock and it wasn't very nice."

"You can say that again," Guinevere groaned, "Are you two all right?"

"I'm fine, but the little one is terrified," Jack told her, "When we get out of here, I'm going to give that man a punch in the gut for terrifying our baby."

"You can say that again," Guinevere laughed in agreement.

The cart stopped and opened. Jack, Juliet, and Guinevere were unceremoniously taken from the cart and their ankles were locked in chains. Little Juliet was snatched away by Rupert.

"You be careful," warned a livid Guinevere, her voice like venom, "My baby girl is sleeping. I've already decided to kill you, but if she wakes up without her Muma and Papa and cries, you'll seal your death warrant in blood."

Just like his brother, Rupert flinched and fear was written in his eyes. Jack lowered his head so he would not see him smiling.

"You're words are marked, but your death warrant's ink has long been dry," he replied, regaining his composure, "Take them away."

Jack and Guinevere were shoved along to their dank cell, removed of their chains, and tossed inside.

"Apparently there's a leak," Guinevere commented, noticing a leak in the ceiling.

"I love you," Jack sighed.

"I know," Guinevere replied, "It looks like our celebration is ended."

"I wouldn't say that," Jack said brightly, "We are together and that's reason to celebrate now."

"You're right," Guinevere agreed with a smile.

She filled her husband into her arms and kissed him with so much passion; it was as if they were in Tortuga or on the _Pearl._ Rupert wasn't going to ruin them. Whatever he had planned, they would face together.


	23. Starting Over and News

Chapter 23: Starting Over

Chapter 23: Starting Over and News

Meanwhile, on the junk the _Empress,_ it had been five days since Elizabeth watched Will sail away to assume his duties as Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ for a decade. Well, at least, that is what she heard. If she was true and faithful to Will while he was Captain, he would be free and his heart restored. Elizabeth was all the more optimistic, but she had her doubts. Calypso was a changing goddess and it was not certain if she would release Will of his service with faith or not. Elizabeth listened to Will's heartbeat as her ship crashed along the waves. She was soothed by the strong rhythm of her husband's heart.

"You gave your heart to me," she whispered with a smile, "I can't put mine in a chest, but you always have my heart. It's odd. How can you be in World's End, when you're in my heart? I'll never take my eyes off the horizon, Will. I promise."

Elizabeth kissed the chest and felt the heart beat faster. She smiled, knowing Will could feel her.

"Captain, we're ready to make port," Tai Huang informed her.

"Very good, Tai Huang. Drop anchor and tie off the ship," Elizabeth said.

"Aye, Captain," Tai Huang said obediently as he shouted orders to the crew in his tongue.

The _Empress_ dropped anchor and Elizabeth hurried down the gangplank. She found herself looking upon a very familiar site.

"I'm home," she sighed.

Port Royal was now back to being the town it was before Beckett. The town was bustling and the East India Trading Company has lost its influence. Elizabeth was looking to claim her inheritance from her father's will. Since Elizabeth was the only child of Governor Swann, she had been left everything, including money and a house in the middle of town.

Elizabeth smiled at her good fortune as she went before a grey wigged lawyer. "I'm here to claim the in inheritance of the late Governor Weatherby Swann. I'm Elizabeth Swann Turner," she addressed.

The lawyer smiled. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Turner," he greeted, "James Winthrop, at your service. We were worried you did not survive. All you must do is sign your name and the property is yours."

Elizabeth picked up a quill and quickly jotted down her name.

The lawyer grinned. "With you being the daughter of the former Governor, you didn't think you'd get the short end of the stick, did you?"

"Thank you, Mr. Winthrop. Will you watch over this property for me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Certainly, Miss, but if I my, why?" Mr. Winthrop wanted to know.

"My husband is off for ten years at sea," Elizabeth explained, "I'm going to meet him."

Mr. Winthrop shook Elizabeth's hand. "Your estate will be waiting for you when you return," he reassured her, "Good luck, Mrs. Turner."

With her future secured in Port Royal again, Elizabeth made way back to her ship. As she headed for the docks, Elizabeth overheard strange chatter from the townsfolk and sailors.

"The East India Trading Company has a new head," said a sailor, "Rupert Beckett. Plans to strengthen the company better than his late brother. He's hopping mad his brother was killed at sea."

_That's not good,_ Elizabeth thought.

"I heard two were captured already and charged with Beckett's murder," declared one man.

"Who?" the sailor asked.

"None but the infamous Jack Sparrow and Guin Parris," the man replied, "If I know anything, I know those two won't live much longer as long as Beckett's around. They'll be swinging on the gallows in no time."

Elizabeth wanted to faint as the dreadful conversation echoed in her mind. Quickly, she leapt on board her ship.

"Set a course for Tortuga," she commanded.

Tai Huang shouted orders in his native tongue and turned to Elizabeth. "Are you continuing the celebration of the victory, Captain?" he asked.

"I'd love to, but that is not the reason for this voyage," Elizabeth explained hastily, "The East India Trading Company has a new head called Rupert Beckett, brother of Cutler Beckett. There is word that Captain Jack and Guin have been captured. I must find them."

By nightfall, Elizabeth reached Tortuga and immediately began questioning anyone about Jack and Guin's whereabouts. She then encountered Scarlet and Giselle. "Ladies, have you seen or heard from Captain Jack Sparrow or Guin?"

"Jack Sparrow?" Giselle gasped.

"Haven't seen them in five days," Scarlet replied.

"Where did they go?" Elizabeth asked desperately.

"Can't say since they had no _Pearl_," Giselle replied.

"And he promised us a ride!" Scarlet whined, "So when you find Jack and his wife, will you deliver a message?"

Scarlet's hand flew across Elizabeth's face as the women ambled off.

"That wasn't very helpful," Elizabeth muttered.

Then, Elizabeth found a familiar face lying in the mud outside the tavern. Elizabeth grabbed a bucketful of water and doused the man with it.

"Curse ye twice you codpiece!" Gibbs shouted as he woke, "Ah, slap me thrice, Elizabeth. How might I help you, Mrs. Elizabeth?"

"When did you last see Jack and Guin?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Five days ago," Gibbs replied, "That rotten Barbossa stole the _Pearl _again."

"Do you know where they might've gone?"

"Why all the questions, Mrs. Turner?"

"I've heard Jack and Guinevere have been captured by Beckett's brother Rupert. I need to find them."

"Well, if you put it that way, Jack did mention that there is more than one way to be immortal."

"How so?"

"If you believe in such things, Ponce de Leon was said to have searched for the Fountain of Youth in a place he called Florida."

"Then that's our only option. We must make for Florida."

"Well, there's only one problem, Mrs. Turner. I'm not sure Cap'n Jack and Mrs. Guin ever made it to Florida. You do recall the storm, don't ye?"

"Yes, but if I know Jack and Guin, they're in Florida. That's why Jack is Captain Jack Sparrow and Guin is his First Mate."

"Aye, that be true. So when do we make sail, Captain and King Turner?"

Elizabeth smiled. "We sail with all haste for Florida. We've got a Captain and a First Mate to save," she declared.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Gibbs asked enthusiastically, "After you, my king and Captain."

Elizabeth hurried to the docks and up the gangplank of the _Empress_ to Tai Huang at the helm. "Set course for Florida with all haste."

"Florida? Spanish lands? Why is there a need to travel there, Captain?" Tai Huang asked incredulously.

"Jack and Guin sailed there in pursuit of the Fountain of Youth. Beckett might've caught them there," Elizabeth told him.

"If he doesn't have them already," Tai Huang countered.

"Don't say that!" Elizabeth snapped, "Jack and Guin are fine. They're too clever. Any Beckett can't take them. That's why they're a match."

"Aye, that be a comforting notion, Mrs. Turner," Gibbs said.

"Thank you, Mr. Gibbs," Elizabeth said gratefully, "Now step to! I want as much wind out of these sails as you can give me!"

"Aye, Captain," Gibbs replied, "Brace the foreyard!"

Thus, the _Empress _was on its way to rescue Captain Jack and First Mate Guin with all haste. Jack and Guin would not be prisoners of Rupert Beckett if King Captain Elizabeth or Joshamee Gibbs had anything to do about it.

Meanwhile, in the mysterious land of World's End, Captain Will Turner sailed through the sea and saved those who died at sea. Every soul he took aboard would praise him for saving them from purgatory. For the past five days, Will was comforted and honored of his charge. The only problem was that Elizabeth, Jack, Guinevere, and Juliet weren't with him to share his satisfaction. Will knew it would only be ten years before he could return and he was relieved but his heart sill burned for his wife as well as his goddaughter and friends. He was grateful for his father's presence as well as the occasional appearance of Calypso, who appeared to check on Will's progress and gave him news of Elizabeth, Guinevere, Jack and Juliet at his request. This day, it was so odd. Will had heard nothing of anyone and a shiver ran down his spine as he leaned on the rail.

"My paternal instinct tells me you are troubled, Captain," Bootstrap said in concern.

Will sighed. "Not troubled, really, just uncertain. It's been five days and I've heard no news whatsoever about Elizabeth, Jack, Guin or Juliet. I'm afraid something's happened and it just won't go away."

Bootstrap patted his son's back. "I'm sure they're all right. I know Jack and he can talk his way out of anything. I'm sure your wife, friend, and goddaughter are fine, too," he comforted.

Will ran his fingers through his silky brown curls. "What is that goddess keeping from me? She'd know better than to deceive the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. What is she hiding? I swear, if Elizabeth, Guin, Jack or Juliet has been hurt with her keeping it a secret, I will personally…"

"Good day, Capytan Turnah," greeted a voice.

Will turned to see Calypso in her human form. "Goddess Calypso," he acknowledged with a bow.

"You 'ave made a fine capytan William Turnah," she said proudly as she stroked Will's hand, "Alas, I cannod 'ave you as my capytan forever."

Will shuddered at the thought. "Goddess Calypso, what news from the other world?" he asked anxiously.

"I did nod wan' to tell you William, but dere is a new dangah on de seas," she said glumly.

"Affecting Elizabeth? What about Jack and Guin?" Will asked.

"Cutlah Beckett's brodah 'as word of him brodah's death. 'E 'as taken de Eas' India Tradin' Company an' plans to kill dose who murder 'him brodah."

Will swallowed hard at the news. "Is everyone safe?"

"Your precious Elizabeth 'as sed a course for de land of Florida wid Mr. Gibbs"

"What about Jack and Guin?"

Calypso lowered her eyes. "I'm afraid Guin and witty Jack are de reason for Elizabeth's voyage."

"What? What trouble has Jack gotten into now?"

"Witty Jack and Guin are in de clutches of Rupert Beckett."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Calypso shook her head. "You can pray dat witty Jack and Guin are witty enough to escape de hands of such a man as Rupert Beckett, and dat your sweet is safe from him."

"I see," Will said, crestfallen.

Will's eyes were as huge as doubloons, and if he had his heart it would've sank in his chest quicker than a shipwreck. He had no choice but to stay in the other world and wait for news, good or not. He only prayed he would not see Elizabeth, Jack, Guin, or Juliet among the souls he rescued.


	24. Pursuit of the Sparrows and the Flight

Chapter 24: Pursuit of the Sparrows and the Flight

After five days the crew of the _Black Pearl_ was having troubles of their own. They were sailing with no heading wherever the wind took them. They had no charts to guide them to their desired quarry. Those days took a toll on everyone. Finally, on the sixth morning, Lucia had enough. "If we're to find our quarry we must first find the map, but to find said map we must find the person carrying the map. I'm through with doing nothing when we can do something!"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Barbossa asked dubiously.

"You were Jack's first mate for ten years until ye marooned him," Lucia said, "Where would he go? There's only one place Jack calls home."

"Aye, Tortuga," Barbossa finished with a shining smile, "You really are my child. Masters Pintel and Ragetti!"

The balding pirate and his one-eyed friend raced to the helm. "Aye Captain!" they saluted.

"There's been a change in the wind," Barbossa declared.

"Sir, the crew and meself are all feeling guilty about Captain Jack and Mrs. Sparrow's grim fate," Pintel said frankly.

"Especially after the storm," Ragetti added.

"Especially after the storm," Pintel repeated.

"And that we have no charts," Ragetti said.

"And we have no charts," Pintel echoed, "All in all, we'd just feel that our trickery was worthless now that we haven't our charts."

"We were just hoping to do something to ease our guilt," Ragetti said earnestly.

"Were ye now?" Barbossa asked, "Well, it seems the wind's on your side. Redemption is nigh, men."

Both pirates stared blankly at the captain.

Lucia rolled her eyes. "Set course for Tortuga, ye bloomin' cockroaches! That's the only way we're to find Jack and Guin!"

Both pirates froze where they were. Barbossa was actually going to find Jack on his on volition!

Lucia read their faces like a book. "Gentleman, might I remind you who it was that stole the charts that lead us to the Fountain of Youth?"

"So we're going after Captain Jack and retrieving the charts?" Ragetti asked.

"Being that there's no other way to the Fountain of Youth, yes," Lucia replied dryly, "Firstly, we make way to Tortuga, Jack's home away from home. Then, once Sparrow has turned a blind eye, we take back the charts and we'll be free for all eternity!"

"Tortuga!" Pintel and Ragetti cheered as they went about their duties.

"Brace the foreyard! I want these sails filled with wind! Scurry!" Lucia cried.

"Step to, ye feckless bags of bones! Full canvas!" Barbossa shouted.

With all speed, the _Black Pearl _made its way to Tortuga. By nightfall the next day, the _Black Pearl_ made port in the shanty town of Tortuga. Lucia and Barbossa immediately searched the _Faithful Bride_ tavern for Jack and Guinevere. Immediately, they encountered Scarlet and Giselle.

"Those wenches look like Jack's salty wenches," Lucia said wisely.

"Aye, old flames they are. Perfect for interrogation," Barbossa agreed.

Lucia smoothly approached the two wenches. "Tell me, ladies, have you seen Captain Jack Sparrow, and if so, where is he headed?" she asked in a slick tone.

"Jack is a wanted man," Giselle laughed.

"Why is that?" Barbossa wanted to know.

"Because a lady showed up here asking for Jack's whereabouts as well," Scarlet replied.

"Elizabeth," Lucia said, seeing the pieces fall together.

"What was the nature of the lady's intentions?" Barbossa asked.

"Can't say, but she was rather urgent about it," Giselle replied, "So to answer your question, we've not seen Jack at all. When you find him tell him Giselle said HELLO!"

_Whack! _ Lucia winced as Giselle's hand blew across Barbossa's face.

"And Scarlet said GOODBYE!"

_Thwack!_ Scarlet's hand met with Barbossa's face.

"My pleasure, ladies," Barbossa muttered indignantly.

"They're not much help at all," Lucia declared in disappointment, "Elizabeth would not be looking for the Fountain of Youth, I know that. Why would she be so urgent to find him?"

"If Elizabeth be mired in this plot, then that can mean only one thing," Barbossa said wisely.

"Jack's in trouble and he's using Elizabeth to get out of it," Lucia finished.

"That be the Sparrow way," Barbossa said in agreement.

"What trouble could he have gotten into this time?" Lucia asked, puzzled.

"When you're Jack Sparrow, trouble follows you all the time," Barbossa said simply.

Just as they headed back to the _Pearl, _Barbossa and Lucia overheard all the answers to their questions. Two sailors sat at the dock and chatted about the latest news.

"There's a search goin' on for Captain Jack Sparrow," said one sailor.

"No, he's already been captured with a lady, too," corrected the younger sailor, "Rupert Beckett arrested them in Florida. If he's anything like his brother, he'll kill them immediately."

Lucia and Barbossa's eyes bulged at what they overheard.

"Another Beckett?" Lucia gasped incredulously.

"Like the man said, if there's another Beckett, you know he'll be worse than the other," Barbossa told her.

The two raced to the helm of the _Black Pearl. _

"Full speed to Florida!" Barbossa shouted.

"Florida?" Marty asked, befuddled.

"Jack and Guin have been captured by a Rupert Beckett and if we don't hurry, we will see their remains displayed in a Gibbet's cage!"

"Give us everything you've got!" Marty shouted as he went about his job.

Now it was a race to save Jack and Guinevere and the _Black Pearl_ crashed through the waves with all haste.

"Do you think we'll make good time?" Lucia asked dubiously.

"Jack Sparrow always has luck on his side, but I think his luck is running out," Barbossa said grimly, "If this wind carries us with all haste, we may yet be able to save Jack and Guin from their fates, but I cannot be certain. We only know that their death will be certain."

At this time, Jack roused Guinevere from her sleep.

Guinevere opened her dark eyes to gaze upon the lovely orbs of brown of her husband's. "Is it morning?" she asked groggily.

"Much more better," Jack declared, "It's nighttime."

Guinevere wrinkled her brow. "How's that better?"

Jack smiled devilishly. "My love, what does nighttime do?"

"Night provides…darkness!" Guinevere gasped, seeing Jack's plan, "but how are we to get of the cell to get to the darkness?"

"Watch and learn, my love," Jack said.

He hoisted a stool in the cell and stuck it between the bars. Then, he jerked to the side and with a crash, the door lifted free!

"I call that, 'think like the whelp," Jack said with a grin.

"Have I told you I love you?" Guinevere laughed as she kissed Jack, "Remind me to thank Will, too."

"We can thank him when we get out of here and to get out of here we need to run!" Jack said hastily.

Taking her husband's hand with little Juliet in the other arm, Guinevere dashed out of the cell with Jack.

"Quietly, now," Jack whispered, "Someone would've heard that door, but if we can stay quiet, we have a chance."

Silently and quickly, the couple made their way out of the prison. Freedom was almost in the reach of the pair, but it was not to be. Just before they could reach their escape, they were surrounded by Rupert's men.

"Stay where you are! Don't move an inch!" the leader shouted.

Guinevere and Jack rolled their eyes.

"This was supposed to be easy," Jack groaned.

"Ah, what's life without a little challenge?" Guinevere shrugged.

Together, she and Jack punched two guards in the nose, knocking them senseless. Snatching swords from the other guards, the pair fended off their captors and continued towards the exit. However, for one of them, freedom would be beyond their reach.

"We've been spotted," Jack said, "That can only mean that old Buckethead will be after us."

"He can't have us both!" Guinevere gasped, "You go and take Juliet. Find Elizabeth and stop Tête de Seau. I'll stay behind."

"No, you go," Jack protested, "If Cutler Beckett wanted me dead, then Rupert Beckett will have me dead. I'm worth more to him than you are."

"He'll hang you on the spot when he gets the chance! You go!"

"If you stay, he'll kill you no quicker than me. You're my wife and being my wife, you're implicated in Beckett's death, too. Go!"

"He's a weakling like his brother. You don't know him as I do. You weren't enslaved to his brother. Go!"

"He'll use me as leverage if you're here. I won't be his leverage! Go!"

"It'd be no different if you were in my place. If you go now, you'd be out of his reach and thus unable to be used as leverage. If you go, at least I'll know you and our baby are safe. Now go and hurry!"

"Who goes there?" demanded the haughty voice of Rupert Beckett.

Jack instinctively swung Guinevere and Juliet behind him. "It's Beckett. If he wants you he'll have to come through me."

"No, Jack!" Guinevere protested, grabbing her husband's arm, "I will not bear the sight of my husband walking to the gallows, or the thought of what Tête de Seau will do to our baby girl. Please, spare me those worries and go!"

After a moment's hesitation, Jack gently took Juliet in his arms. "I'll come back for you and Buckethead will not harm you, my love. Count on that."

"I'll keep a weather eye out for you," Guinevere whispered lovingly.

Tenderly, Jack embraced her and kissed her head and lips.

Guinevere kissed her Juliet's head and broke away from her husband. "Now go. Go, now."

With a sigh, Jack reluctantly made way for the escape. Alas, it was not before Rupert spotted him.

"Sparrow!" Rupert shouted.

"Jack!" Guinevere cried.

Before Rupert could react, Guinevere attacked him with all her strength. Rupert whipped out a sword and parried at Guinevere.

"Guin!" Jack shrieked as he watched his wife fight and turned back.

Guinevere elbowed Beckett, knocking him unconscious. Then, with one last, deep kiss, she shoved Jack out of the prison and locked the door.

"Guin, no! No! Guin!" Jack screamed as he pounded on the door.

Knowing there was no use in tarrying and fearing for his little girl's safety, Jack turned away and ran as fast as he could to freedom. Freedom felt sweet to Jack, but at this moment, it was not as sweet as he had hoped.

Meanwhile, Guinevere turned to find Rupert rising to his feet. "You're more resilient than I expected," she taunted, "You're brother couldn't fight to save his life. Let's see how you fair."

Guinevere parried at Rupert with all her might, knowing she'd not be defeated. Just when victory was near, Rupert slashed at her and hooked away her sword. With his enemy weaponless, Rupert delivered a blow that sent Guinevere to the floor.

Towering over his enemy, Rupert interrogated Guinevere. "Where is your lover going?"

"It doesn't apply to you," Guinevere spat, "He's going far away from you. You scared him away with your foul stench as well as your treatment of children!"

Not liking her response, Rupert kicked Guinevere in the stomach and dragged her to her feet by her hair. Guinevere winced, but did not cry out. She would not give him the pleasure of her pain.

"Guards!" Rupert called.

Immediately, Rupert's men flooded the hall and surrounded Guinevere.

"Shackle this prisoner," Rupert commanded.

Roughly, Guinevere was clamped in irons as Rupert watched in pleasure.

"You might as well just let me loose," Guinevere advised, "I'm no value to you because you're not going to get anything from me! Don't be as stupid as your brother!"

"Oh, being the younger, I have seen my brother's mistakes, especially when he married you," Rupert fired back.

"Hey, I wasn't ready to be Mrs. Beckett either," Guinevere retorted.

"But do not worry, Mrs. Beckett, I am a wiser man than my brother, and you are of great value to me," Rupert said calmly, "I can make you cooperate."

"Mister, your foul brother couldn't make me cooperate with him. What makes you think I'll cooperate for you?" Guinevere demanded.

Rupert strutted up to Guinevere and swatted her across the face and punched her in the gut. Guinevere would've fallen had it not been for the iron grip of the guards.

"That is but a taste my methods," Rupert told her, "If you are wise, you'll tell me everything. If not, then may God have mercy on you, because I won't. Take her away!"

Instantly, a bruised but sturdy Guinevere was taken back to her cell. There, she sat and awaited her fate. Rupert would not see her suffer; Jack would come. Knowing this, Guinevere was prepared for anything Rupert would do.


	25. Reunions

Chapter 25: Reunions

Chapter 25: Reunions

By dawn the next day, Elizabeth reached the land known as Florida. She armed herself with two guns and two swords. She didn't know the land and what was out there.

_Can't be too careful,_ she thought.

"Captain, orders?" Tai Huang asked.

"You and six men with me. The rest stay with the ship. Have the men alert me if they find clues or Jack or Guin.," Elizabeth commanded.

"What of Rupert's men?" Tai Huang questioned.

"Cut down anyone in your way," Elizabeth told him.

"Aye, Captain," Tai Huang said obediently.

A small boat was lowered and Elizabeth, Tai Huan, as well as six men rowed to shore. There they began to scour the land for any clues of finding Jack or Guinevere.

"Captain!" Tai Huang called as he squatted on the ground and Elizabeth came to his side, "Footprints, Captain. I'm not a proficient tracker, but these must belong to Sparrow and Guin. Two sets, one bigger than the other. Like a man and woman."

Elizabeth examined the tracks and nodded. "You're right. These could lead us to Jack and Guin. Let's follow them. Be on your guard and cut down anyone in your way."

Warily, Elizabeth and her men followed the tracks in hopes of finding their quarry. In the middle of the forest, the footprints ended. Suddenly, there was a _crack!_ Elizabeth nodded and quickly she and her crew drew their weapons. The heavy footsteps grew closer and closer. Suddenly, their pursuit was in plain sight and Elizabeth with her crew surrounded their captive with weapons drawn.

"AAAH!" screamed the mysterious prowler.

Elizabeth's heart leapt at the sight of her catch. "Jack!"

Quickly, she threw her arms around him and kissed Juliet. "Hello, beautiful goddaughter! Jack, I heard there was trouble."

"Rupert Beckett," Jack said dimly.

"I know, Jack. I know he will be worse than his brother and he's got a price on our heads. Wait a minute, where's Guin?"

Jack was hoping Elizabeth wouldn't ask that question with false hope. Not knowing what else to tell Elizabeth, he told her the truth. "Elizabeth, love," he began, "As you see, my vessel was commandeered by that miscreant Barbossa. Guin and I sailed here in the storm and were stranded. Then, old Buckethead had us 'arrested', if you can call it that. Then, in some complicated and unfortunate circumstances having nothing to do with me, I escaped, but without my Guin."

Elizabeth didn't want to bother asking Jack if he was telling the truth. From her knowledge, she concluded he was for the most part. "How do we save her?"

"Well, there is the Fountain of Youth," Jack said.

"Yes. Ponce de Leon founded this land. How does the Fountain of Youth help Guin?" Elizabeth asked anxiously.

"Death has a way of shuffling one's priorities," Jack explained, "With his brother's death I imagine old Buckethead will want to live forever so that he may control the East India Trading Company forever. He will want to know my whereabouts anyway so it's only a matter of time before he comes after me."

"But how do we save Guin?" Elizabeth repeated.

"We shall lead Buckethead to the Fountain of Youth and in return he should see fit to release our darling Guin. If he doesn't, it won't matter," Jack told her.

Elizabeth nodded. "Jack, do me one favor."

"Anything, love," Jack replied.

"Promise me this is for Guin's welfare and not your own. Can this Fountain of Youth save Guin?" Elizabeth asked dubiously.

"It can, but not if we don't hurry!" Jack said hastily.

Elizabeth had no choice but to agree. "Where must we go?"

"Buckethead has a prison just north of here. We must make a bargain with him for Guin," Jack told her.

"If he hasn't killed her yet, "Elizabeth said glumly.

"She's not dead," Jack said with certainty in his heart, "She is First Mate Guin Sparrow. She won't go down easily, love. Besides, if she were, Buckethead would have Hell to pay."

Elizabeth was ambivalent whether she trusted Jack or not, but she could see there was no lie in his voice. "Indeed."

"Well, I'd like to go through with this lovely plan so let's move!" Jack said hastily.

Elizabeth followed Jack into the woods. She prayed that he wasn't using her or Guinevere for immortality. At this time, Elizabeth had faith Jack was being truthful. Jack was full of hope as he neared his goal of saving Guinevere.

_Hold on, my love. I'm coming just like I promised. You'll be safe soon just like I promised,_ Jack thought as he raced deeper into the woods with his heart pounding in his chest.

At this time in World's End, Will was still reeling from the news he'd been given. After hearing the news, he would've been sick if he wasn't immortal. If he had his heart, it would've burned him. Will had never been so frustrated in his life. While going about his duties, he remained distant from everyone to think. Thinking about Guinevere and Jack was the only thing Will could do.

Bootstrap stood next to his son. "William, you look like you need rest. Let me take the helm," he said in concern.

"Thank you, Father, but no," Will said passively.

"You can't ferry souls after such news as that!" Bootstrap protested.

"It seems to be the only thing I can do," Will sighed as he ran his fingers through his black, shiny locks, "My friends and wife and goddaughter are in danger and I'm not there when I should be. I've never felt so disloyal or useless before."

"Destiny chose this task for you," Bootstrap told his son optimistically, "You were chosen to free us and those who died at sea. No one could do this task better than you. You are the most loyal man I know. Elizabeth, Jack and Guin know that, too. I'm sure Jack and the others will be fine."

Will smiled. "That is an encouraging thought, Father. Thank you."

Just then, Will's Bo' sun, Maccus approached him. "Captain, there's a woman aboard asking for you," he informed.

Will swallowed hard. "A woman?"

"She just arrived hours ago," Maccus told him.

Will nodded. "Very good."

With a shiver down his spine, Will climbed the steps down to his quarters. As he did, he was overcome with shivering. He did not like to hear there was a woman aboard his ship after the news he received. Will entered his quarters and saw a woman with golden hair sitting there.

The woman rose and greeted him with a smile. "Hello, Captain Turner."

Will's jaw dropped as he registered the face of his guest. "Oh, my God," he gasped, "Rose!"


	26. Will and Rose and Guinevere's Torment

Chapter 26: Will and Rose and Guinevere's Torment

Chapter 26: Will and Rose and Guinevere's Torment

Will could do nothing but gape at Rose. He didn't know what to say. All he could do was gawk silently. He was so overwhelmed with joy words just couldn't describe it. "Are my eyes betraying me? Is it really you?"

Rose smiled as she touched Will's cheek. "Is _that_ real?"

Overcome by happiness, Will swept Rose into his arms and embraced her tightly. "Rose! It is you!"

"Yes, I thought you'd be the one to take over for old fish-face," Rose said as she broke away from Will.

"It must have been a long journey from the other world. Please, sit with me," Will said gently.

Pulling up a chair, Rose sat down in front of Will.

"How did this happen?" Will wanted to know, "I heard that you had been killed, but Guin spoke no more of it. She only said that you had lived as the best friend she had."

Rose blushed. "Well, that explains it all, really," she laughed, "Guin has a habit of making something dreadful turn wondrous."

"What happened?" Will asked again.

"Buckethead happened," Rose explained with a sigh, "Well, not exactly him, but close enough. He sent his oaf of a lackey Copper after the ship I sailed in and attacked. I fought off that snake Copper to protect Juliet, but he had his ways. With me weaponless for a moment, he forced me to tell him where Shipwreck Cove is and to hand over Guin. Naturally, I refused, and he stuck me."

Will turned white at Rose's tale. "How horrid!" he gasped.

"Well, from Buckethead and his lackeys, what did you expect?" Rose asked indifferently, "It is happier. I managed to outrun Buckethead and I made it to Shipwreck Cove with Juliet safe and sound. You should've seen the look on Guin's face when she was reunited with her little girl. It was a wonderful moment. It was like Heaven seeing her so happy."

Will smiled and his eyes lit up. "I can only imagine how happy you made her."

"Well, it wasn't just me," Rose said.

"Well, I can't deny that," Will laughed, "Not when it comes to my goddaughter. I wasn't happy alone, but so were Guin and Elizabeth and Jack."

"You finally baptized Juliet?" Rose asked with excitement.

"Yes," Will answered, "I thought it only fair now that I am Captain of the _Dutchman._ I promised Guin I would have Juliet baptized and I kept my promise. She was baptized Juliet Wilhelmina Elizabeth Rose Sparrow."

Rose's eyes widened. "_Sparrow?_" she asked, baffled.

"Guin told me just before the battle," Will explained, "She and Jack couldn't bear to leave this world without being together. They wed at Shipwreck Cove and Elizabeth, being a Pirate Captain and King of the Brethren Court, married them. I swear I had never seen Guin so happy before. She was full of joy and laughter. It was wonderful."

"One can only imagine," Rose said with a smile, "And what of you? Are you well? What about Elizabeth?"

"With the exception of my missing heart, I am quite well," Will answered, "When I parted from her, Elizabeth was well, too. She was ecstatic, now that she is my wife."

"She's a Turner now? Oi, I die and everything turns exciting!" Rose laughed.

"Yes, Elizabeth is now Elizabeth Turner," Will replied, "Barbossa married us during the battle because we knew that it was the only time we had. I can't begin to tell you how I felt then and how I still feel now. Only a year ago I thought I'd never have the honor of being the husband of Elizabeth and here I am now."

"Fate has a hand in everything," Rose commented.

"So it does," Will agreed with a sigh.

Will turned his gaze away from Rose for a moment and sighed again.

"Are you all right?" Rose wanted to know.

"I hardly know today," Will replied.

"What is it? Is it Elizabeth?"

"In part, yes, but not wholly," Will said.

"Tell me," Rose told him gently.

"It's about Jack and Guin," Will told her as he broke down in tears.

"What has happened? Are they all right?"

Will took a breath before he spoke again. "Jack and Guin are in danger!"

"From who? What did Jack do this time?"

"Beckett's brother Rupert has taken his brother's place in the East India Trading Company."

"Just when I thought one Beckett was bad enough."

"I was told by Calypso that Jack and Guin were stranded in Florida and they've fallen prey to…been captured by…Rupert!"

"How horrible!" Rose gasped, "Has anything been done to save them?"

"Elizabeth has gone to Florida with Gibbs, but I fear it is all a trap," Will said glumly, "Rupert knows his brother was killed and he wants the heads of those responsible for it."

Rose rubbed Will's back. "You and I know Elizabeth. She will be safe against Rupert or any Beckett for that matter. Jack and Guin will, too. They're all too clever for him."

"I feel so helpless," Will sighed.

"Helpless? You call saving everyone who dies at sea helpless?" Rose asked incredulously, "Seems like you've done more help than you think. You were destined, chosen, rather, to be the new Captain of the _Flying Dutchman._ You were chosen because you are the most honorable man for the job as well as the kindest. Elizabeth, Jack, Juliet, and Guin will be all right. I know they will."

Will gazed into Rose's eyes. "Rose, I'm glad you're here with me."

Rose smiled as she took Will's hand and squeezed. "So am I, Captain Turner. So am I."

The next day, Rupert unlocked the doors of Guinevere's cell for more interrogation.

Guinevere rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she groaned.

"You know very well I want to see you hanging with a rope around your neck," Rupert fired back, "but not yet. First, I must find your foul lover."

Guinevere's eyes flashed as she jumped to her feet and swatted Rupert. "Do _**not**_ talk about my husband like that," she growled.

Indifferent to her fierceness, Rupert simply swatted Guinevere, sending her to the floor. "I must remind you that your marriage can't be recognized legally as you are still married to my brother."

"Till death do we part. Death has already parted us," Guinevere spat.

"Not for long," Rupert reminded her, "Once we find your lover, you will join my brother once again."

"If that's true, then you won't be around to see it," Guinevere shot back.

"It won't matter," Rupert said, "Firstly, we must find your lover and you are just the one to help."

"If you really wanted or needed my help you could've just asked me nicely," Guinevere said unctuously, "and since you intend to hunt my husband down like a dog, you can forget about me helping you or not have thought of it at all."

"Oh, you _will_ help me," Rupert insisted, "I told you before that I have ways to make you cooperate. I think it's time you've seen what I can do."

"If you're talking about sitting here and slapping me silly, you'll have to do better than that," Guinevere advised.

"Oh, believe me, I can," Rupert told her, "Clarke, lock this woman in irons and follow me."

"Yes, sir," said a tall, ugly man with graying hair.

Guinevere's wrists were clapped in irons and she was roughly pushed along by Clarke and a few guards at gunpoint. They followed Rupert down a long corridor until they reached a large, imposing door. Rupert unlocked the door and Guinevere was dragged in after him. The room was filled with frightening chains and all machines used for torture.

"How original," Guinevere sneered, "Is this the best you can do?"

"The best is yet to come," Rupert said with pleasure.

Guinevere's irons were removed and her wrists were placed in iron manacles on the wall.

"Now you will feel how persuasive I can be," Rupert told her.

Guinevere remained calm as Rupert shredded her shirt from her back. "You know that was a nice shirt," she said smartly, "You'll pay for that."

"I owe you nothing, and I believe it is you who will pay along with your scum lover," Rupert replied with scorn.

"When I get out of here, you're going to regret every insult you spat at my husband," Guinevere warned.

"I don't need threats from you," Rupert said indifferently, "You are to be flogged until you agree to tell me where Jack Sparrow is going. I am certain that with your weakness, you'll give in if you're not a fool."

"Even if I did, I'd still be a fool, so what difference does it make?" Guinevere snapped.

"We will see," Rupert said.

Guinevere braced herself as she felt the whip being raised. _Snap!_ Guinevere felt the stinging pain as the whip kissed the skin on her back. _Crack!_ The whip met Guinevere's skin once again. _Whack! Snap! Crack!_ Over and over, Guinevere was bitten by the horrible whip. She did her best not to let Rupert see her suffer as he watched her with delight dancing in his eyes. Guinevere would not let him break her and not once did she cry out as she was flogged. Her breathing was hard, but stable and her back was soaked in blood. Despite her wounds, Guinevere was still defiant and strong.

"Well, you are quite a challenge, I'll give you that," Rupert admitted.

"You can do anything. I won't tell you what you want," Guinevere said sturdily.

"Then perhaps I need to try harder," Rupert said simply.

Guinevere was released from the iron holds and taken before the most dreadful machine.

"The rack was a favorite machine of the Spanish Inquisition and I can see why because it's so effective," Rupert explained, "After this, you will tell me everything I want to know."

"Keep telling yourself that," Guinevere spat.

Rupert simply waved his hand at his guards and Guinevere was immediately and callously tied onto the machine. Rupert then turned the crank, and the rack creaked to life. Slowly, the rollers under Guinevere's back dug into her skin, but Guinevere did not show any emotion. Rupert kept rolling the crank, waiting for Guinevere to give in. As the crank rolled on, Guinevere could feel herself being torn apart. She could feel her ankles and wrists leaving her, but she gritted her teeth to silence any screams that she had in her. She was not going to let Rupert win and use her against Jack. As the torture continued, Guinevere was still resilient, but her strength was waning like candlelight. She couldn't feel anything and longed for darkness to take her. Alas, she remained conscious and numb.

"Tell me, where is your lover going?" Rupert demanded.

"He's coming to kill you," Guinevere said fiercely.

"What makes you think that?" Rupert asked.

"Because he'd do that if you or anyone laid a hand on me," Guinevere told him.

Rupert laughed. "You are so devoted to your lover, but how do you know he is devoted to you?"

"We swore it in our marriage oaths you dim-witted excuse for a creature!" Guinevere snapped.

"Things are easier said than done, Mrs. Beckett," Rupert said smoothly, "It is easy to swear a marriage oath and just as easy to fake it."

"Jack wasn't faking!" Guinevere protested.

"Do you know that for _certain?_" Rupert asked dubiously.

"Of course I do! He loves me!" Guinevere said, her voice rising.

"He left you here, didn't he? What makes you think he wasn't going to abandon you?" Rupert questioned his voice like a serpent.

"Shut up! I let him go so he could save our girl! He'll come back for me!" Guinevere shouted.

"He abandoned you before, didn't he? He can do it again. Why should he save you when he can have his freedom and his _Black Pearl_? You are a meager conquest for him, that's all," Rupert said coldly, enjoying the progress of his game.

"SHUT UP! **SHUT UP!" **Guinevere bellowed at the top of her lungs.

"Had enough?" Rupert asked cruelly.

Guinevere simply spat in Rupert's face.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Rupert snickered, "Take her away."

A bowed Guinevere was snatched up and dragged back to her cell. The way back to her cell seemed long than before and every step was agony. Some reprieve came when the guards tossed her in her cell, but it was short-lived. Guinevere's bones were out of place and she was now confused. Guinevere managed to sit and curl up, her arms wrapped protectively around her as she rocked back and forth. Rupert's words echoed in her mind and nearly drove her insane. Jack loved her and would never leave her. He was coming back, wasn't he? What reason did he have to leave? What reason did he have to stay? All of these thoughts plagued Guinevere. She would not let Rupert have the satisfaction of her suffering. She would not give in and let him win. She remained clear in her mind. Jack would come for her and he did love her. She knew he'd not leave her and they'd be together again. Guinevere held these thoughts as she was finally taken by sleep.


	27. More Reunions and a Terrible Fate

Chapter 27: More Reunions and a Terrible Fate

As Guinevere lay in comforting slumber, Jack was worried with every hurried step he took. He knew Rupert wouldn't let Guinevere go off easy. As hard as he would've been on him, that's how hard Jack imagined Rupert would come down on Guinevere. He could hear Guinevere screaming; he could see her being tormented but refusing to give in. To expunge these thoughts, Jack started to whack himself in the face.

Elizabeth saw Jack doing this and was confused. _Has he gone even dafter than he already is?_ she asked herself.

"Jack, are you all right?" she asked, perplexed.

"I'm not sure," Jack replied solemnly as he quit hitting himself.

"Have you been drinking too much?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Of course not!" Jack said defensively, "I've not had a drink of anything, not even rum. Why is the rum always gone? You didn't burn it, did you?"

"Jack!" Elizabeth said sharply, "Is this about Guin?"

Jack sighed. "I keep seeing her…suffering. That git Rupert torturing her. I swear, if that yeasty codpiece git so much as breathes his prissy, tea-scented breath on her, he's a dead man just like his dearly departed evil brother."

"But we have to find Rupert first and then you and I can have the pleasure of killing him," Elizabeth told him.

"I like that. Let's get to it!" Jack said brightly.

As they sunk deeper into the woods, Elizabeth stopped. "Something's not right," she said suspiciously.

"What's not right is that my wife is being tormented by some silly peacock!" Jack countered.

"Shh!" Elizabeth hissed.

The cracking of boots against twigs could be heard and it grew and grew.

Elizabeth drew her sword and aimed her gun. Jack reached for his, but found himself weaponless. The cracking grew closer and closer. Suddenly, pirates jumped out and surrounded Jack and Elizabeth! Elizabeth drew her weapon, but lowered it as she recognized the pirates.

"Barbossa? Lucia?" she asked.

"Aye, Mrs. Turner," Barbossa said warmly with a bow.

"Hello, Mrs. Whel- I mean Mrs. Turner," Lucia greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Where's my ship?" Jack demanded.

"_My _ship is secluded on the shore and safe. I imagine we are doin' what you are doin', Mrs. Turner," Barbossa explained.

"Does it include looking for Guin?" Elizabeth asked doubtfully.

"Matter of fact, yes," Lucia replied, "See we were in Tortuga when we heard that Guin and Jack had been captured. Naturally, we came to rescue her."

"How the blazes did you get out of there?" Barbossa asked Jack.

"You always forget one very important thing, mate," Jack said simply, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Don't tell me you left Guin to rot in that cell because if you did-" Lucia said fiercely.

"I did not leave my bonny Guin by my own volition, Lucia," Jack interrupted, "My plan was to escape at nightfall, but complications arose, ensued, and still must be overcome. That is why we are going to find Rupert and bargain for her release."

"Bargain?" Lucia asked incredulously.

"And how do you propose to bargain with Rupert Beckett? If he's worse than his brother, than he won't bargain unless there's something in it for him," Barbossa wanted to know.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage," Jack said simply.

"And what leverage do you speak of?" Lucia countered.

"I've got it all worked out," Jack told her.

"Enough talk about leverage. If we don't hurry we won't be able to use what leverage we have. We must go now!" Elizabeth said.

"I agree with and I can't believe the words are coming out of me mouth for a third time, King Captain Turner," Jack said, "We must make all haste that can be made hastily."

"How do we find Rupert anyway? Lucia asked.

Jack took out his compass.

"Oh, dear," Lucia groaned.

Jack studied his compass, hoping it would lead him to Guinevere. Alas, it was not pointing in any direction, but merely spinning round and round. Jack shook his compass in frustration, but it did no good.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Which way ye goin', Jack?" Barbossa questioned with a smile.

In a huff, Jack pocketed his compass and kept walking as the others followed behind.

Lucia followed Elizabeth and spoke to her out of earshot of Jack. "Jack's compass points to what you want most."

"Yes, and it wasn't pointing anywhere. What does that tell you?"

"Captain Jack doesn't know what he wants."

"How could he not know he wants to save Guinevere?"

"Jack is a complex man, Elizabeth. Something's got him vexed."

"That bodes ill for all of us, especially Guin."

"You don't trust him, do you?"

"I don't know. I've trusted him this far, but there's something wrong. I don't know what it is."

"You aren't curious as to what leverage Jack speaks of?

Elizabeth's eyes widened as Lucia sped up ahead of her. Could she really trust Jack? What did he plan to do once they found Rupert? Would Guinevere be safe? Elizabeth began to ask herself those questions as the journey went on and she became less certain of Jack with every step.

Meanwhile, back in the gloom of Rupert's prison, Guinevere was rudely interrupted from her pleasant dreams of her beloved Jack and Juliet by a kick in her empty belly. Guinevere winced, but did not cry out. It was a terrible temptation for her. She had not been fed at all and the blow made her stomach turn even more.

"You know, I was having a good dream," she spat at Rupert, "It's bad luck to wake someone when they're sleeping. Especially as rudely as you."

"I make my own luck, Mrs. Beckett," Rupert shrugged, "I hope you enjoyed your dreams because your luck is running out."

Guinevere stared blankly at him. "Should I be intimidated?"

"For certain," Rupert replied, "Your life is at stake, Mrs. Beckett. You have one last chance. Tell me where your husband fled to like a mangy dog, and you're free. Fail to do so and there will be a rope around that tempting neck of yours."

"Bugger off," Guinevere shot back, her voice full of scorn.

Dissatisfied with her response, Rupert grabbed her and snatched her throat. He let his hand roam around Guinevere's neck and down wherever his hand led him. As he did so, he took in the sweet scent of Guinevere's brown waves. In fury, Guinevere elbowed him, forcing him to lose his grip on her.

"Such fury is wasted," Rupert commented.

Without a moment's hesitation, he roughly snatched Guinevere and forced her into a kiss. Guinevere punched him in the gut and scratched him.

Rupert violently gripped her throat. "Your time is up, Mrs. Beckett. It is time you make up for your crimes and you can start by making amends with my brother. In case you weren't following, you will hang."

"I don't think so," Guinevere replied, "Jack will come for me. I'm going to get out of here."

"If your beloved serpent really loves you, then why isn't he here now?" Rupert asked pointedly.

"He's Captain Jack Sparrow. He will come," Guinevere told him.

"But he will be too late," Rupert said, "Clarke!"

Rupert's gray haired, sinister right hand man entered the cell. "Sir," he greeted.

"Lock this woman in irons and cut her hair," Rupert commanded, "I want you to dress her in a simple white gown. You may invite the men to do this. Have fun with it and then bring her to the gallows to be hanged."

Rupert prepared to leave the cell, but Guinevere stopped him. "You think this is how you break me? Jack will come! He'll come and it will be you who is dead. You wait. Your brother got his comeuppance and you'll get yours."

Rupert simply left the cell without a word. Guinevere winced as Clarke gripped her hair and jerked her head backwards. Then, he began to snip away at her hair. Guinevere remained calm as her hair fell in pieces around her. She knew she wouldn't hang from the gallows. Jack would rescue her. Once Guinevere's hair was just touching her ears, Clarke stopped cutting and yanked her up. Guinevere could barely stand on dislocated ankles, and she fell. Clarke simply snatched her back up again.

He then summoned the guards into the cell. "Lord Rupert wants us to have fun with the lady before she dies so have at her."

With their eyes glowing in delight, Rupert's men grabbed Guinevere and began to touch her anywhere they pleased.

"Pirate's wench!" they jeered.

Guinevere elbowed them, but she did not cry out. It wouldn't do her any good and she didn't want to give Rupert what he wanted. Standing was terrible pain for Guinevere as her wounds had not been treated. Some parts of her wished for her life to end so that she'd be free of these fools and her pain. Guinevere quickly let those thoughts die as she was finally clothed in a simple but dirty white shift and dragged outside to face the intimidating gallows.

Rupert stepped up to her with a smug grin. "Where is your lover, Mrs. Beckett? I don't see him."

"He'll come for me and when he does you'll regret everything you've done," Guinevere snapped.

"Unfortunately, he won't save you. Be kind to my brother in the afterlife," Rupert told her.

With the wave of his hand, Guinevere was dragged away and hauled up the steps to the gallows. Beckett's men watched as the noose was tightened around Guinevere's neck and they jeered and shook their heads.

"You know that's a little tight," Guinevere commented to the hangman.

The hangman simply growled at her and Guinevere rolled her eyes. She met her fate calmly. She knew this was not the end; Jack would rescue her.

Guinevere waited for him with great anticipation. _Come on, Jack. Where are you? Come out and get me away from this lunatic!_

The hangman checked the trapdoor and there was a climactic drum roll.

Guinevere could feel her heart beating faster than the drums. _He's not coming. He's not coming._

Swallowing hard, Guinevere began to sing:

_Yo ho, haul together!_

_Hoist the colours high!_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars,_

_Never say we die!_

As the drum rolls grew their loudest, the hangman pulled the lever and Guinevere plunged down. By her own luck, Guinevere did not break her neck in the fall.

"Well, she has strength," Rupert commented as he watched Guinevere dangle, "I suppose I'll have to watch her strangle now."

Guinevere fought to stay awake as she hung and inch away from death. She thought of Jack and Juliet, Elizabeth and Will. Although her neck didn't shatter, her heart did. She would never see them again. She would never be with Jack. Guinevere kicked and tried to breathe with what breaths she had left, but her efforts were in vain. Slowly, her legs stopped kicking and one last breath escaped her before she was enveloped by darkness.


	28. The Bargain

Chapter 28: The Bargain

Chapter 28: The Bargain

At this time in World's End, Will still fretted over Jack and the others, mostly Elizabeth, Juliet, and Guinevere. At the same time, he was comforted by Rose's presence. Even though he was sorrowful that she was dead and didn't belong in World's End, he was still delighted to have one friend with him. As Will welcomed those who had died at sea aboard, he spoke to Rose often and it seemed that his task was flying by him. Ten years seemed to be so short.

"Will, you know you're term as Captain is only ten years, savvy?" Rose wanted to know.

"Yes, Rose. Ten years and I return to my Elizabeth forever. Why do you ask?" Will replied inquisitively.

"Well, I thought about it and I decided not to pass on," Rose declared.

Will's eyes widened. "What? What do you mean you're not passing on? You can't stay here forever!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oi, I expected a different, more joyful reaction, but oh well. I'm not passing on because I'd like to join your crew for ten years. Once your service is done and you return to Elizabeth, I will go with you."

Words were robbed from Will. He succumbed to the moment. Against all the doubts he had a friend with him. A friend who would guide him for ten years that he could not be with anyone else he loved. Will was deeply touched by Rose's decision.

"Thank you," he said wholeheartedly.

Those words were just summarizing Will's gratefulness. It wasn't the most he could say, but the best.

"Aye, Captain Turner," Rose replied with a smile.

"William, the Goddess Calypso," Bootstrap informed him.

Calypso appeared before Will, who bowed before her and motioned for Rose to do the same.

"Goddess Calypso," Will greeted, "May I introduce a new member of the crew, Miss Rose Miller. She will serve with me and return after ten years."

Calypso smiled benignly. "Always a pleasjah," she said warmly.

"What brings you here, Goddess?" Will wanted to know.

Calypso's face was stern. "Id is nod de news dat brings me, id is de news I bring. De mos' troubling news, Capytan."

Rose gaped and turned to Will who had shivers running down his spine.

"About Elizabeth? Guin?" Will asked fearfully.

"Guin Sparrow, Capytan."

"What news?" Rose barked.

"I'm afraid dat de bonny Guin 'as been hanged," Calypso said sadly.

"_Hanged?"_ Rose gulped.

"She's…_dead?_" Will asked in disbelief, nearly choking on his words.

"Yes. I'm afraid she is dead," Calypso told them.

No one spoke. There was nothing to be said. Breaking the silence, Will kicked the side of the ship and shouted at the top of his lungs. Rose held him in her arms as he wept quietly.

"Forgive me," Calypso said somberly, "May she be ad peace."

Calypso vanished as Bootstrap rushed up to the deck. "What's going on? I heard shouting."

Rose was grim as she held a sobbing Will tightly. "Rupert Beckett…he killed Guin. Guin was hanged."

Bootstrap said nothing, but consoled Will and Rose in the loss of their friend.

In the meantime, Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Lucia arrived at Rupert's stronghold. Before entering, Jack turned to everyone else.

"No worries, mates," he said reassuringly, "I have a plan and I've got it all planned out."

"That means we're going to die," Lucia said tonelessly.

Jack snapped his head. "What did the wench say?"

"Don't look at me, just get going!" Lucia snapped, shoving Jack forward.

Jack led the way to the prison, but before they could go any further, they were surrounded by Rupert's men.

Jack pointed at Barbossa and Elizabeth as he held up his hands. "They're Captains."

Elizabeth and Barbossa rolled their eyes as they were taken at bayonet point to Rupert's office.

"Sir," announced Clarke, "These four were caught in the corridor. Are they familiar to you?"

All of the four were shoved forward.

Rupert smiled evilly. "Ah, at last, Captain Sparrow," he greeted as he punched Jack in the gut, "Welcome back."

"Nice to see you, too," Jack muttered as he reeled from the blow.

Rupert's eye fell on Elizabeth and Lucia. "Elizabeth Swann, what a pleasure. Tell me Miss Swann, where is Mr. Turner?"

"What does it matter? He's safe from you!" Elizabeth snapped.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Rupert advised as he turned to Lucia, "And you are?"

"Your worst nightmare and going to kill you for this," Lucia replied sourly.

"You're a fighter. I'll see how long you last," Rupert laughed.

"Last?" Lucia asked.

"On the gallows, of course," Rupert told her, "All of you were involved in the murder of my brother and the sentence is death."

Elizabeth glanced at Lucia and back at Rupert.

"My hands are clean in this, Lord Rupert," Jack piped up.

"I am told you were at the helm when my brother was killed. Lies will not get you anywhere, Sparrow," Rupert advised him, "Lock them up. They'll hang at dawn."

Before the guards could move their prisoners, Jack spoke up once more. "What good am I if I'm dead?"

"The best, Sparrow as you are the one that ruined my brother's slave trade and deflowered his wife," Rupert replied flatly.

"I know something that you'll want mate, and if you kill me, you'll never find it," Jack told him.

Rupert didn't want to ask, but he had to. "Do explain."

Slapping the guards off his shoulders, Jack strutted up to Rupert. "What do you know of the Spanish sailor Ponce de Leon?"

"Only that he named this land and pursued and failed to find the Agua de Vida," Rupert replied.

"Precisely," Jack said brightly, "Leon didn't have this."

Jack pulled out the piece of the charts that lead to the Fountain of Youth and Rupert analyzed them.

"Think about it, mate. The Fountain of Youth. One sip from it and you'll be forever young and free. Free from death itself and for you that means eternal power of your trading empire," Jack told him.

"I'm listening, Sparrow," Rupert said, intrigued.

"I lead you to the Fountain of Youth and you drink from it. Roberts, your Uncle Fannies, your aunt, there you are as the Immortal Lord Rupert Beckett and your empire will rule the seas. What else? You release me and I'll sail under your service as a privateer in the employment of the East India Trading Company."

"I suppose you want your murderous comrades to go free as well?" Rupert asked.

"No, no, no. By all means, kill them. Just not yet. Wait until you're immortal and you can crush them," Jack told him.

"We have an accord," Rupert declared, shaking Jack's hand.

"Where is Guin?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Jack's salty wench?" Rupert asked.

"No, his deckhand!" Elizabeth snapped, "What did you do with her? If you've hurt her, I swear you're as dead as your brother."

"You're in no position to make threats, Miss Swann," Rupert told her, "If you must know, I didn't harm Guinevere. I had her hanged."

Lucia's eyes widened and Elizabeth was about to explode.

"I don't believe you! Liar!" Elizabeth shouted.

"See for yourself," Rupert said, pointing to another room.

Elizabeth entered the room and found Guinevere lying on a table as still as stone. The colour was washed away from Guinevere's face, but she looked as if she was merely sleeping. Lucia and Barbossa bowed their head as they took note of a red mark across Guinevere's neck. A wave of apprehension came over Elizabeth as she approached Guinevere and took her frigid hand in her own.

"She's cold as ice," she said, "Guin, Sweetheart, wake up. We've come to save you. You must wake up. You're safe now, Guin. Baby Juliet needs you and so does Jack. Especially Jack. Will and I need you. Don't go yet. It's not your time. Please, wake up. Wake up, Guin! Wake up!"

"I think it best if we let the lady go at peace," Barbossa suggested.

"My father is right, Elizabeth. There's nothing we can or could've done. It's best to let Guin go to a better place," Lucia agreed.

"Perhaps you should listen to your comrades," Rupert suggested, "The wench is as good as dead."

"LIAR!" Elizabeth shouted.

In a noble but useless attempt, Elizabeth gave Guinevere her breath, desperately trying to save her friend. "Guin! No, Guin! Come on, Guin. Come back. Guin, come back! Come back, Guin!"

Alas, Guinevere did not make the slightest movement and there was not the slightest breath in her.

Elizabeth filled Guinevere into her arms and embraced her. "Guin! No…no."

Elizabeth, tears shining in her eyes, rose from Guinevere's broken body and turned to Rupert.

"I'm truly sorry," he apologized unctuously, "She brought this on herself, really. I tried to save her, but she didn't want to be saved. She'd rather die. Shame her bravery was useless."

With rage reaching its boiling point in her, Elizabeth knocked Rupert off his feet and snatched a bayonet.

"Elizabeth, don't!" Lucia warned.

"Calm yourself, Mrs. Turner," Barbossa said.

"You'd better listen to them," Rupert advised her, "If you kill me, you could be charged with my murder."

"I have no qualms being hanged for serving justice to a murderer," Elizabeth said fiercely, cocking the gun.

"Elizabeth, don't do it. You're giving him what he wants," Lucia told her.

"There's an opportune moment for everything, Mrs. Elizabeth. This isn't it," Barbossa said wisely.

With a scowl on her face, Elizabeth fired a shot that just missed Rupert's ear. "That's your warning."

"Very well. Lock the prisoners up. Sparrow will have my quarters," Rupert declared.

As she was being dragged away to prison, Elizabeth grabbed Jack's shirt. "I should never have trusted you! You lied to me!"

"Time and tide, love," Jack said indifferently.

"Now Guin is dead because of you! You're just a murderer and a liar as Rupert!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Pirate," Jack said as if it explained everything.

With one last scowl, Elizabeth was hauled away to the cells. Barbossa and Lucia followed behind her.

"I hope you enjoy your freedom while it lasts," Lucia spat, her voice like venom.

"If you have something to say, I'd be sayin' it now," Barbossa told Jack as he was shoved past him.

"First to the finish, then?" Jack replied as Barbossa was taken away.

Jack simply held Juliet in his arms and put his feet up on Rupert's desk. "Pleasure doing business with you," he said with a grin.


	29. Grief and Miracle

Chapter 29: Grief and Miracle

This time in World's End, a disheartened and defeated Will sat alone in his quarters in mourning. He'd nearly lost Guinevere before and this time he wasn't there for her. He was in anguish knowing that his best friend was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. He felt as if he betrayed Guinevere as well as Juliet and Elizabeth.

In order to relieve his pain, Will sank to his knees and clasped his hands. "Our Lord who art in Heaven, hallowed by Thy name. Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done as it is done in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. Forgive us our trespasses and lead us not to temptation, but deliver us from evil," he prayed, "Lord, forgive me for my sins. I have betrayed all whom I love to their doom. Guin Sparrow is in Heaven now. Please forgive me for what I've done and bless Guin. She was a wonderful, devoted friend and mother. She made everyone's lives brighter and better. Thank her for what she's done as we do. Amen."

Will crossed himself and turned to find Rose standing in the doorway. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"Long enough, my friend," Rose replied as if it explained everything, "You were right. Guin did make everyone's lives better."

Will managed a half-smile. "She gave life to a beautiful, wonderful girl that Juliet is and made her my family."

"Indeed," Rose agreed, "but you mustn't blame yourself. Guin's death was not your doing."

"I could've been there, Rose. I could've saved her!" Will said ruefully.

"You cannot step foot on land for ten years and Guin understood that. She would not want you to compromise your happiness for her sake," Rose comforted him, "There was nothing any of us could do. She's not suffering anymore, Will. She's at peace. You can't frown on that."

"And what of Juliet? She has no mother!" Will exclaimed.

"She has those who lover her," Rose countered, "She's got Elizabeth, Jack, you and me."

"But she needs her mother. The woman who carried her, gave her life, raised and loved her," Will insisted.

"I know," Rose whispered, "but what she needs most is those who love her like her mum. She needs us right now."

"Rose, I'm glad you're with me," Will told her.

"As am I, Captain Turner," Rose replied.

Will left his quarters to take the air on deck. The night air blew a cool, soothing breeze that ruffled Will's dark locks. Everything was going about his mind in a whirl. Suddenly, a bottle of rum was presented to him. Will turned to see Bootstrap offering him a rum bottle.

"I found them below decks and they're very good," Bootstrap said, "I know you don't drink, but try it. It gets better with every swig.

Without hesitation, Will guzzled down half the bottle. The rum burned in his throat but Will didn't care. He couldn't stop his pain for Guinevere.

"I wasn't there for you as a child. This is my chance to redeem myself," Bootstrap said poignantly, "Guin was a wonderful, beautiful woman. You should not frown and grieve for her. You should be glad she lived her life and will be in bliss forever. You will see her again."

Will smiled a wet smile. "That is an encouraging thought, Father," Will said appreciatively.

"Aye, Captain Turner. It is the best I can do. I propose a toast to Guin Sparrow," Bootstrap declared.

Will raised his bottle. "To Guin Mary Christine Sparrow, a wonderful friend, wife, mother and guide."

He and Bootstrap clinked their bottles and drank to Guinevere. As Will swallowed the rum became more tolerable and even sweet. That was how Will felt about Guinevere. If she was in Heaven, the loss would be more bearable and it would be sweetest when he would see her again.

During the evening hours Rupert gave his new business partner Jack a tour and information of his new plans. He showed Jack to the balcony where Jack saw many great ships of Rupert's fleet.

"My fleet is much stronger than my brother's and we will exterminate the pirate way forever," Rupert declared, "It has already begun with the death of Guinevere Beckett and will end with the last pirate. We will kill those who have ever associated with a pirate and do not swear allegiance to the East India Trading Company, like Miss Swann."

"Brilliant idea, mate," Jack praised, "I like it. Easy to remember. And with the Fountain of Youth there will be no stopping you."

"I thought I knew you, Sparrow, but I suppose I was proved wrong," Rupert laughed.

"I do that a lot and everyone is surprised," Jack said.

"At dawn, you will lead me to the Fountain of Youth and watch the prisoners hang," Rupert declared.

"I await it with the greatest anticipation," Jack said earnestly, "Good night, mate."

Rupert disappeared into his quarters and Jack raced down to the prison. In the gloomy prison, Barbossa, Lucia, and Elizabeth paced around as they awaited their fate.

"Remind me to kill him when we get out of here," Lucia groaned.

"Be my guest," Barbossa agreed.

"I can't believe I trusted him and he betrayed us again!" Elizabeth said in frustration.

"Don't feel so bad, Elizabeth. That's just how Jack Sparrow is," Barbossa reassured her.

"How could he let Guin suffer? How could he do this do his own wife?" Elizabeth gasped.

"He's Jack Sparrow. He's a hard man to predict," Lucia told her.

"Indeed I am," Jack said as he entered the prison.

The three snapped their heads around to see Jack.

Lucia slammed herself against the bars. "Ye got a lot of nerve showing your face here! If you're smart, you'll run."

"I'd listen to her, Sparrow," Barbossa advised.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth demanded.

"What does it look like?" Jack asked.

He picked up a stool and propped it against the door. With a quick, jerking motion, the door lifted free. Instead of pouring out of the cell, Elizabeth, Lucia, and Barbossa stood where they were.

"You can trust me more than you can mistrust me. Let's go!" Jack beckoned.

Slowly, Elizabeth crept out of the cell followed by Lucia and Barbossa.

"Hold the little one," Jack told Elizabeth.

Elizabeth took Juliet in her arms carefully as to not wake the sleeping baby. Jack quietly snuck up to the table and eased Guinevere into his arms. Without any hesitation, the four made way passed Rupert's men to freedom. They raced through the jungle and back to the _Black Pearl._ Once safely aboard, Jack gave the order to cast off. Elizabeth signaled her crew to make way and both ships were out to sea.

"What's all this about?" Lucia demanded.

"Rupert has a much stronger force than Beckett's. He plans to use it to kill anyone who even thinks pirate," Jack explained.

"Then we must fight!" Elizabeth declared.

"No," Jack corrected her, "If we fight with only the _Pearl,_ we don't stand much of a chance. Before we can fight, we must convene the Brethren Court on this matter and then fight."

"Then we make sail for the Brethren Court," Barbossa declared.

"All hands make way to Shipwreck Cove!" Jack commanded.

"The Captain of the ship gives the orders!" Barbossa growled.

"The Captain of the ship _is _giving orders," Jack countered with a grin.

Elizabeth, with Juliet still in her arms, followed behind Jack as he took Guinevere below decks. She watched as he tenderly laid her on a hammock and covered her in blankets as well as his coat.

"We should bury her next to Rose at Shipwreck Cove," Elizabeth declared sadly.

"That wouldn't do much good, love," Jack told her.

"I see. Perhaps we could bury her at sea," Elizabeth suggested.

"You're missing my point," Jack told her, "It doesn't matter where we bury her because there's no need for it."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, baffled.

"There is no need to bury Guin because she's alive," Jack told her.

Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat. "She's…_alive?_"

"For the most part. Stupid, yeasty, yellow-bellied, codpiece Buckethead beat her pretty badly," Jack replied.

Elizabeth sat next to Jack and put her ear on Guinevere's heart. She nearly burst out in joyful tears when she felt the slow rhythm of Guinevere's heartbeat.

"My God!" she gasped, "How is this miracle possible? She was hanged."

"Indeed, she was hanged," Jack told her, "She must have just lost consciousness from a lack of oxygen. She's a Sparrow, love. What can I say? She's blessed with good luck."

"Will she make it to Shipwreck Cove?" Elizabeth asked anxiously.

"She has a chance with the proper care and rest," Jack said wisely, "She's going to need the best care we can give."

"What can I do?" Elizabeth asked immediately.

"We must keep her warm. Give me a warm compress right away, savvy?" Jack told her.

Jack turned Guinevere over and examined her maimed and bloody back. "And I need bandages, salt, and water, too."

Elizabeth didn't have time to ask why Jack needed those things, but she didn't care. She leapt up to the deck to fetch some water and bandages.

"What's your hurry, Elizabeth?" Lucia asked.

"Guin needs healing," Elizabeth explained shortly.

"Guin? But she's dead," Lucia replied, baffled.

"No, she's just unconscious from a lack of oxygen, but she'll be all right," Elizabeth told her.

"Is there anything I can do?" Lucia wanted to know.

"Look after Juliet while Jack and I help Guin," Elizabeth replied hastily.

"Consider it done," Lucia said as she held Juliet in her arms.

With an overflowing bucket of water and bandages, Elizabeth raced down below decks.

"Will these suffice?" Elizabeth asked.

"Indeed," Jack told her gratefully.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Hold her down. That rat that calls himself Rupert Beckett had her flogged and by the looks of her dislocated joints, he tortured her with the rack. She's not going to like this," Jack explained.

Elizabeth shuddered and turned white as she held on to Guinevere as tight as she could.

"Guin, darling, can you hear me?" Jack whispered, "I'm here, my love. You're safe now. You're going to be in a lot of pain, and this isn't going to be fun. I promise you're going to be right as rain. Elizabeth and I will be right here. It's going to be all right, my love."

Jack kissed Guinevere's pallid head as well as her freezing hand. With a nod to Elizabeth, the two began their work.

"We need to push her bones back into place or she might not use them again," Jack told Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded grimly as she held on to Guinevere. Jack took off his belt and slid it into Guinevere's mouth. _Crack!_ Jack and Elizabeth were in anguish as Guinevere emitted muffled cries as Jack set her wrists in place. _Crunch!_ Tears streamed from Guinevere's closed eyes her opposite wrist was pushed back.

"Hold on, Guin. We're almost done," Elizabeth whispered.

Jack then pushed back Guinevere's ankles. Guinevere would've thrashed about had it not been for Elizabeth's strong hold on her. _Snap! Crunch!_ Elizabeth and Jack's hearts shattered as Guinevere screamed. At last, Jack took some bandages and tenderly bound Guinevere's wrists and ankles.

"Now we need to get these cuts treated, or else she'll suffer infection," Jack said to Elizabeth.

Gingerly, Jack turned Guinevere on her belly. Elizabeth wanted to faint as she noticed the many, bloody scratches on Guinevere's poor back.

"He's a dead man," Jack declared, "Guin, Sweetheart, we have to fix your cuts now. I know it hurts, my love, but I need to do this so you don't get sick. I'll just fix these cuts and then you can rest. Savvy?"

Jack then spread salt on Guinevere's back. Guinevere shrieked and squirmed, but Elizabeth held her strongly.

"Easy, my love. It's all right," Jack soothed.

He dipped many bandages in water and placed them on Guinevere's back. Jack and Elizabeth sighed in relief as Guinevere settled down. After twenty minutes, Jack removed the bandages and laid Guinevere on her back. He wrung out a warm rag and placed it on Guinevere's cold head. Guinevere now slept peacefully and Jack and Elizabeth were glad.

"What do we do now?" Elizabeth questioned.

"We wait," Jack replied.

From that night on, Jack, Lucia, Barbossa, and Elizabeth were at Guinevere's bedside constantly. They spoke comfort to her, hoping to coax her back. Juliet was a frequent visitor. Jack hardly left Guinevere's side. Just like he promised, he was always there for Guinevere.

"I know you're there, my love," he whispered, "We need you back. We can't kill that slimy Buckethead without you. We miss you. You have to come back. I love you."

Jack kissed Guinevere's head as he sat down on a chair beside her bed. As he did so, he noticed Guinevere tense. He knew that was a good sign. For four days, Guinevere lay in slumber and everyone grew anxious. They prayed that Guinevere would wake up. Finally, after two more days, their prayers were answered. After making port at Shipwreck Cove, Jack did not want to part from Guinevere. Elizabeth tried to pry him away, but Jack wouldn't budge.

"I can't leave her," he protested, "She's not well enough, yet. She needs me!"

Before Jack's heart could sink, he saw Guinevere tense again. Then, he heard her moan. Jack rushed to her side.

"Guin? Sweetheart, can you hear me?" he asked, his heart racing.

"Jack," Guinevere whispered.

Jack's heart leapt as Guinevere came to at last. With much joy, he kissed Guinevere's hand and her head once more.

"I love you," he whispered wholeheartedly.


	30. Convening the Brethren

Chapter 30: Convening the Brethren

As Elizabeth observed, Guinevere's awakening was nothing less of a miracle. After a week of unconsciousness and doubt, Guinevere woke and everyone was at ease.

"Jack, is it you?" Guinevere asked as she opened her eyes.

Jack carefully took her hand. "Yes, yes, it's me, Sweetheart. I'm right here."

Guinevere opened her eyes and gazed upon her husband. "Jack. I knew you'd come," she sighed weakly.

"Shhh…" Jack whispered gently, "You don't need to talk, my love. Save as much strength as strength can possibly be saved. You're safe on the _Pearl_ and we've arrived at Shipwreck Cove to decide if we are going to fight that foul, tea-breathed, eunuchy, prissy, yellow-bellied, lily-livered son of a swine."

"I was so scared, Jack. I never let him know," Guinevere sighed, "He tortured me with the rack and he flogged me and cut my hair. He and his men…they laid their hands on me before I was taken to the gallows."

Hearing this made Jack want to kill Rupert even more, especially for laying his dirty hands on his wife.

Jack stroked the skin on the back of her hand. "Shhh…you don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm here and that little bogie is not going to touch you again. You never let him see you cry. I admire that."

"He told me you didn't care about me," Guinevere said with fear in her eyes.

"Well, that's a load of flippin' cads wallop as cads wallop can be," Jack commented, "It's impossible for anyone to not care about you, darling. It's folly for anyone not to love you."

Guinevere sighed in delight as Jack kissed her head. "After an eternity on the rack and flogging, that always feels wonderful."

"And you don't have to go through torture to make it feel so. It's natural," Jack told her.

Just then, Elizabeth, Lucia, and Barbossa climbed down and their eyes were aglow.

Elizabeth flew to Guinevere's side. "Guin!" she gasped merrily, "Oh, bless you and thank God, you're awake! I knew you'd make it. That's the Guin I know."

"Thank goodness, Guin," Lucia said, "You gave us a right good fright. Lovely to see you well again."

"Welcome back, Mrs. Sparrow," Barbossa greeted with a smile.

"We feared the worst when Rupert told us you were dead," Elizabeth told her.

"Did ye _truly_ think some prissy, wussy, greedy rat could be the end of Guin Sparrow?" Guinevere questioned.

"Never believed it once," Elizabeth replied, "Bless you and your strength! It's wonderful to have you back!"

"I think someone has been _most eager_ to see you," Lucia said with a smile.

Lucia took Juliet from her arms and Guinevere cradled her in her own.

"Juliet! Hello, Amoureux! I missed you so much, Amoureux!" Guinevere greeted with much joy.

Little Juliet smiled and cooed as she bounced her tiny, but flabby arms.

"Goodness, she's grown! What have you been feeding her?" Guinevere laughed.

"I took good care of her, naturally, paternally, instinctively, unconditionally, just like I promised," Jack said with a smile.

"With help from _me!"_ Lucia gasped indignantly.

"I know you did. She's quite content," Guinevere said as she kissed Jack.

Lucia rolled her eyes. "Who am I, chop liver?" she groaned.

Jack stroked Guinevere's cheek. "I fulfilled my promise and now you must get well again, just like you promised," he declared, "If you wouldn't mind, please give the lady room to breathe, all of you."

Elizabeth, Lucia, and Barbossa moved aside and followed as Jack carried Guinevere to the fortress of Shipwreck Cove. The noise was tremendous and the pirates rowdy as Elizabeth and Barbossa stabbed their swords into the globe. Jack settled Guinevere in a secluded part of the fortress. He gently layered her with his coat and some blankets.

"You are to stay here until we make a decision. You'll be off your feet until you're strong again. That's an order," he said firmly.

"Aye, Captain," Guinevere said compliantly with a laugh.

Jack smiled and kissed her lips and white head. Guinevere's eyes closed immediately with a smile on her face. Jack then hurried to the main hall and slammed his sword into the globe with the swords of the other Pirate Lords.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I convene this Fifth Brethren Court," Barbossa declared.

All of the Brethren nodded and took their seats around the oblong table.

"The song has been song, as you all know. There is another tyrant on these oceans," Barbossa addressed.

"Rupert Beckett has taken over for his brother and he makes to exterminate everyone who even speaks 'pirate'," Elizabeth added.

"A truly discomforting notion, isn't it?" Jack asked.

"So we come to gather our Brethren to fight," Lucia declared.

At this, all of the Brethren erupted into uproarious, thunderous laughter.

"Is this why you called us here, Barbossa?" Mistress Cheng questioned.

"Why don't we shoot him?" Ammand suggested.

"Cut out his tongue!" Gentleman Jocard shouted.

"Shave that scraggly beard!" Jack added.

"As your King, I demand you listen to me!" Elizabeth shouted, "Barbossa is right. We must fight Rupert before he annihilates us."

One of Sri Sumbajee's men jumped to his feet. "Sri Sumbajee declares this to be folly! Why should we go to war?"

_**POW!**_ Sri Sumbajee's man froze and fell dead in a cloud of smoke.

"Keep to the Code," growled Captain Teague Sparrow.

Stricken by panic, the Brethren settled into complete silence. Teague sat back at played tunes on his guitar.

"Listen to me. Rupert is viler then his brother and he will make certain pirates are erased from the world," Elizabeth explained.

"But why is there a need to fight? We have an armada and he has not struck us yet," Mistress Cheng said.

Some of the Brethren murmured in agreement.

"He has not struck us and we are trying to ensure it doesn't happen again!" Elizabeth argued.

"Ve defeated 'im vonce, ve can beat 'im again," Capitaine Chevalle said confidently.

"That's getting overconfident, isn't it?" Barbossa asked, "Surely, Rupert doesn't have the strength or will that we have, but he is not to be underestimated. Without the _Flying Dutchman,_ we have only each other. These are the days that we can show our worth. These are the better days and we should claim them."

"I can't believe the words are coming out of me mouth, but King Turner is right," Jack declared, "I have seen what that serpent can do. He tried to hang our own Guin Sparrow but failed due to her strength. What's to stop him from hanging all of us, I ask?"

"He cannot get to uz. Ve are safe here," Capitaine Chevalle said firmly.

"It doesn't matter. We must fight nonetheless!" Elizabeth argued.

"Cutler Beckett was a coward and no match for us. Why should we fight his brother?" Villanueva demanded.

"Because coward or not he is a threat. We cannot cower here and let him destroy us!" Lucia said boldly.

"He has already tried," Jack said, "My dearly beloved is lying here in great pain because of that miscreant. We cannot underestimate him."

"And what do you propose, Captain Sparrow?" Barbossa asked, rolling his eyes.

"Cuttlefish, remember? Don't you know the story of the tortoise and the hare?" Jack asked, "Let us not forget, my friends, the tortoise and the hare. The hare just sits back ever so sure of himself that he loses the race. We all know why he lost the race because he didn't try. We have the strength, no doubt, but like said hare, we are so sure of ourselves. The tortoise will pass us for sure. So, ladies, gentleman, we could stay here until we are beaten by the tortoise or we can take action. I prefer the second option."

"This act of war can only be decided by the King," Teague said.

"What say you, King Turner?" Ammand asked.

"Prepare yourselves. At dawn, we're at war," Elizabeth declared.

Jack smiled at Elizabeth, glad he had the same idea as her.

"And so, we are going to war!" Sri Sumbajee cheered in a high voice.

Jack cocked his head and shuddered. The rest of the Brethren cheered and rushed off to prepare themselves for war.

Jack turned to see his father glaring at him. "What?"

"Have you learned nothing, Jacky?" Teague demanded.

"Course I have. I can live with myself forever," Jack replied.

"Forever is an awfully long time," Teague told him.

"What are you talking about?" Jack wanted to know.

"I know you are still pursuing your immortality."

Jack bowed his head.

"You have a wife and a daughter that love you. Are you willing to give that up just to live forever?"

"Death has a way of shuffling one's priorities," Jack said dimly.

"So does life," Teague countered, "You can live with yourself, I see. But do you really want to be alone forever?"

Jack said nothing, and scurried off to check on Guinevere, who slept soundly. He quickly dipper her washcloth in the tepid water and placed it on her head. As he did, Guinevere took his hand.

"My love, Jack whispered.

"Hello," Guinevere greeted groggily.

"Are you all right? How do you feel?" Jack asked attentively.

"Better, actually," Guinevere replied.

"Please, you don't have to fake bravery otherwise you'll stay on your back forever," Jack pleaded.

"Everything hurts," Guinevere admitted, "I feel like I've been torn apart. It hurts with every breath."

"You'll get better. I promise," Jack told her.

"Are we going to war?" Guinevere asked.

"You bet we are," Jack told her with a smile.

"We're going to make that git pay and I'm not going to be there to do it!" Guinevere complained.

"You'll teach that Rupert a lesson. We'll do it together," Jack declared, "Let's get you aboard the _Pearl,_ my dear."

Once safely aboard the _Black Pearl,_ Jack tucked Guinevere in below decks on a hammock.

"Do you love me, Jack?" Guinevere asked solemnly.

"Were you in the rum stores, dearie?" Jack asked in surprise, "If I didn't love you, I would never have said 'I do'. Where'd you get an idea like that?"

"Rupert," Guinevere answered flatly.

"Don't let that serpent get to you," Jack comforted, "I love you more than anything. No more doubts now. Rest now. I will be right here."

"You won't leave me?" Guinevere asked.

Jack carefully climbed onto the hammock with her and pressed his lips against her own. "Not a chance. We are going to war at dawn, you know."

"Aye," Guinevere replied.

"This could be our last moment together, as the chances of coming back are slim," Jack told her.

"Best make it last then, savvy?" Guinevere suggested.

"Agreed, Mrs. Sparrow," Jack replied.

Carefully, Jack filled his wife into his arms. Gently he planted kisses on her head and eyes. Then his lips merged with Guinevere's. As Guinevere held her husband in her arms, the pain of her wounds vanished and she was at ease in that moment. If this was to be their last moment together, Guinevere and Jack would remember and love this moment forever as they would love each other forever.


	31. Sweet Reunions

Chapter 31: Sweet Reunions

By sunrise in World's End, Will welcomed aboard new passengers to his vessel. Rose and Bootstrap were always close by as they helped passengers get settled and comfortable. As they did, they kept a close watch on Will. Once all the passengers were settled, Will ambled about the quarterdeck with thoughts of Guinevere, Jack, Juliet, and Elizabeth whirling in his mind like a cyclone.

"Getting some exercise tonight, Captain?" Rose asked.

"Apparently so," Will replied.

"Well, why not do us all a favor and sit down before you fall down, Captain," Rose told him.

With a sigh, Will sat down and rubbed his head. "I thought rum took away the pain. I suppose I was wrong."

"Yes. Rum can be your best mate and then stab you in the back, later," Rose agreed.

"I will never let rum touch my lips again," Will vowed.

"Not all that bad, really," Rose commented.

"I wasn't referring to the massive headache I have now," Will corrected her, "I was referring to Guin. No matter what I do, I can't take my min away from her."

"No, you can't and neither can I," Rose said, "Guin is in our heads and our hearts. All we can do is try to make it better."

"I'll never forget how her face lit up when she was so happy," Will recalled.

"That's a boy, Captain," Rose praised, "You know I'll never forget how she raved to me about finding you at the bay."

"_Really?_" Will asked modestly.

"Of course she did!" Rose laughed, "That's all she talked about. I couldn't get the woman to shut up all night, never mind the fact that a lady with child needs proper rest."

"I miss her stubbornness," Will said brightly, "She wouldn't take no for an answer. I miss how she would sing the pirate song only because she knew I hated it."

"You know she told me how she made you eat mud," Rose told him with a girlish grin.

"No! She did not!" Will gasped.

"She certainly did," Rose countered with a smile, "She tackled you and you 'ate mud pie for dessert and breakfast'"

"That's not how it happened," Will said defensively, "She jumped on me and I slipped. You have to take into account how slippery mud is, Rose."

"Oh, I know," Rose said smugly.

"Oh, all right, I did eat mud, but only for dessert," Will admitted.

"That's fair enough," Rose said with a smile.

"I'll never forget her face when she held little Juliet," Will mused, "She was so…blissful."

"And Juliet loved you at first sight," Rose chortled.

Suddenly, Will laughed! "I'll never forget that little smile and how Guin rubbed it in. I'm so glad I'm that baby's godfather."

"Well, a smile," Rose commented, "That's always lovely. I'm a genius."

Will smiled. "You didn't need to tell _me_."

"Good day, Capytan Turnah," greeted Calypso.

Will jumped and bowed. "Goddess," he greeted, "What news? Where is Guin? I haven't seen her."

"De Bredren Court are going to war in de mornin'," Calypso informed him.

"_War?_" Will asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Calypso replied.

"Without us there's not much chance," Rose commented.

"A fool's chance," Will commented, "Goddess, I need to be with my wife now. Is there a way?"

"Shipwreck Cove is a city of ships and no land, Capytan," Calypso told him, "As long as you do not abandon your duty completely or step on land, you may go to your pretty king."

Calypso turned to leave, but Will stopped her.

"Goddess, you did not tell me why I've not seen Guin. Surely she should be here now," Will asked, confused.

"Some tings you mus see to believe, William," Calypso said as she vanished.

"Guin is still on Shipwreck Cove, but why?" Rose questioned.

"We'll know soon enough, Rose," Will declared, "Mr. Turner!"

"Aye, Captain," Bootstrap replied obediently.

"Turn us toward Shipwreck Cove," Will commanded.

Before the sun rose on Shipwreck Cove, Jack awoke and gazed at his sleeping wife, Guinevere. If this was to be his last moment with his beloved, he wanted to memorize her face. Carefully he stroked her soft hair and took in the sweet fragrance. Then he gently climbed out of the hammock without waking Guinevere. In the main hall of the Brethren Court, he found Elizabeth staring out into the distance.

"Don't you know you can't be a Pirate King without your rest?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth turned and smiled at him. "It's hard to sleep. We're going to war, Jack."

"The calm before the storm, I see," Jack said knowingly.

"You have it easy, Jack," Elizabeth told him, "You have Guin by your side once more. Will is not here and I selfishly wish he were."

"Is it selfish to want your dearly beloved when you need him or her the most?" Jack questioned, "I know exactly what you mean, love. I'm sure dear Captain William would not want you to suffer. You'll see him sooner than you think."

Just then, Ammand came running up to Elizabeth. "King Turner! King Turner!"

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"A ship made port here, King," Ammand explained.

"Of Rupert's colours?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Rupert wouldn't be stupid to come here," Jack said wisely.

"She has no colours!" Ammand shouted.

"Do you think it's a spy of Rupert's?" Elizabeth asked Jack.

"The man is desperate. It could be anyone," Jack said.

Quickly, the two raced to the docks to find a gray ship.

"It's the _Flying Dutchman,_" Jack said with a smile.

Once she saw the ship, Elizabeth was overjoyed and the widest smile spread on her pretty face. Suddenly, she was blinded by darkness.

"How could I leave my dearly beloved in distress?" a voice whispered in her ear.

Elizabeth grinned and turned to see Will right in front of her! "Oh, Will! How is this possible?"

"Calypso told me about the war and gave me permission to come here since there is no land in sight," Will explained, "I wanted to be with you."

Elizabeth laughed. "You have been reading my thoughts, Captain."

With a laugh, Will embraced his wife and turned to Jack.

"Welcome back, Captain Turner," Jack greeted, "You came back for your charming King, but didn't you miss me?"

"How could anyone forget Captain Jack Sparrow?" Will wanted to know.

"Fair enough," Jack said.

On the _Pearl,_ Guinevere removed the bandages around her ankles and wrists. Her pain had been vanquished, especially with Jack's help. Just then, little Juliet began to cry. Instinctively, Guinevere held her girl in her arms and bounced her on her shoulder.

"Oh, what is it, petit amoureux?" Guinevere simpered, "Let us see what Godmother Elizabeth is up to."

With Juliet in tow, Guinevere hurried down to the docks. She found Elizabeth and someone she did not expect. At the sight of this person, Guinevere's eyes went wide and her mouth hung open.

"Do my eyes betray me?" Guinevere gasped, "Will?"

Will wore the same look of astonishment. "Guin?"

Wanting proof that what she was saw was real, Guinevere ran forward and embraced Will.

"Will!" she gasped.

"Guin! We thought you were dead, my friend," Will sighed in relief as he kissed her head.

"_We?_" Guinevere asked, baffled.

Just then, a girl Guinevere knew all too well descended down the gangplank.

"Hello, Guin," the girl greeted.

"Rose!" Guinevere laughed as she embraced her friend.

"Didn't I tell you we'd see each other again?" Rose asked.

"You most certainly did," Guinevere agreed, "I'm so glad you were right!"

"So am I, dear Guin," Rose replied as she hugged her best friend tightly.

Will fixed his gaze on little Juliet. "My goodness, she's grown!"

"Indeed. She's grown stronger, sweeter, more beautiful, just like her mum and papa," Guinevere agreed with a smile.

"I thought as much," Will said as he kissed his goddaughter's head.

"This is a sign. A sweet reunion before the war," Guinevere declared.

"You can say that again," Elizabeth laughed as she held on to Will.

"Albeit a short one. The sun is rising," Jack told them pointing to the horizon.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's prepare to blow this creature who calls himself Rupert to smithereens!" Rose declared.

Guinevere smiled. "I'm glad you're here, Rose."

"So am I, my friend," Rose replied.

Just as the sun rose, Rupert searched his quarters and was incensed. "Mr. Clark!" he shouted, "Where is Sparrow?"

"He's not here, my lord," Clark told him, "It seems he has betrayed us."

"What?" Rupert demanded.

"The prisoners Swann and Beckett are gone as well," Clark told him.

Rupert's blood boiled. "How could I have trusted that vile creature? I should've killed him when I had the chance."

"Sir, there is something you should see," Clark informed him.

"Only if it is Sparrow's head," Rupert replied angrily.

"It will lead you to Sparrow's head," Clark told him.

"What are you talking about?" Rupert demanded.

Clark held up one of Jack's most prized possessions: his magic compass. "Sparrow left this behind when he escaped."

A new wave of hope came over Rupert as he took the compass in his hand.

"Are you aware of what the compass can do, my lord?" Clark asked.

"It points to what you want most," Rupert replied, "And what I want most is Sparrow dead."

Rupert gazed at the compass long and hard as the needle spun round and round. Suddenly, it stopped on the northeast.

Rupert smiled in satisfaction. "Assemble our ships. Today we erase the pirates from the world, starting with Jack Sparrow."


	32. At War

Chapter 32: At War

As the luminous sun finally rose over the horizon, Shipwreck Cove was readied for battle. Every vessel was on the sea and the pirates ready and willing to give their lives to stop Rupert from destroying them and what they stood for. The _Black Pearl _and the _Flying Dutchman_ remained at the docks. Jack had been behind this, and as usual, there were seeds of doubt.

"Jack, are you mad?" Elizabeth gasped.

"Love, you know me too well to be asking that," Jack replied.

"An act of war can be declared by the Pirate King, whom you are not," Elizabeth told him.

"This is war, Jack," Will argued, "Every one of our vessels are out there."

"Really? I didn't notice," Jack replied, annoyed.

"What's gotten into you?" Will demanded, "This creature tried to kill Guin, the lovely lady who had your daughter and married you. Why do you just sit here and cower while our enemy comes closer by the wind?"

"Fighting to run away, dear William, you should try it," Jack said.

"Oh, you coward!" Will gasped.

Just then Guinevere, with Juliet in her skinny arms, jumped between the feuding captains.

"Children, children," Guinevere said calmly, "Let's all play nicely."

"Guin, perhaps you can ask your dearly beloved why we sit here and wait for Rupert to drop on our doorstep?" Will asked indignantly.

"Why, that's easy, so we can kill him," Guinevere replied, "Now enough arguing. We are at war now and the last thing we need is a fight amongst ourselves."

"She's right," Elizabeth agreed.

"Well spoke, my love!" Jack said with a smile.

"All right," Will sighed, "Jack, you'd better have a thumping good plan."

"Have no fear, Captain Turner," Jack replied.

"Brilliant," Guinevere said brightly, "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like a few moments with my daughter."

Guinevere ducked inside the fortress followed by Jack. No one was certain how the battle would end and Guinevere wanted to be with her little girl once more. Little Juliet was blissfully unaware of the situation as she grinned and bounced her tiny figure about.

Guinevere's heart was warmed at the sight of her child's joy. "If I smile any more, my face will get stuck like this!"

"I think that smile is contagious," Jack said as he knelt by Juliet's side, "Don't you worry, little darling. Papa and Mum will be back very soon. In the meantime, I want you to go to sleep and when you wake up you'll be on the _Black Pearl_."

Jack kissed his daughter's head and Juliet yawned.

"So much excitement," Guinevere sighed, "Sleep now, petit amoureux. I'll see you soon."

Guinevere kissed Juliet's head and crooned a soft lullaby. Juliet dozed and her tiny brown eyes closed.

"She looks so like you," Jack sighed.

"And she had your charm," Guinevere added.

She'll be a beauty when she's older. I can't wait to see the lads chasing after her," Jack said.

"Oh, she'll have lads chasing her," Guinevere laughed, "I just hope I'm here to see her find someone like I found you."

"Have no fear, my love," Jack reassured her, "We're going to show that serpent what we're made of."

"I like that," Guinevere laughed, "but do you know what I'd love?"

"What?" Jack whispered.

Guinevere's lips met Jack's. "Your arms around me once more."

"With pleasure, Mrs. Sparrow," Jack said lovingly as his strapping arms coiled around Guinevere's small figure.

"I love you," Guinevere sighed.

"You don't need to tell me. I know," Jack whispered.

"At least once more, "Mr. Sparrow," Guinevere whispered.

"As you wish, Mrs. Sparrow," Jack replied as his lips found Guinevere's.

Aboard the _Flying Dutchman, _Will and Elizabeth were having a moment of their own.

Elizabeth placed her hand where Will's heart used to be. "I've kept it safe for you," she told Will.

Will took her hand. "I know you have."

"We cannot know what today will bring, but you can know that even if I can't put it in a chest, you've always had my heart and I never wanted it back," Elizabeth whispered.

"You have been reading my thoughts, exactly, Mrs. Turner," Will said lightheartedly, "It will be so cruel today. We are going to war and I am unable to share your fate, for good or not."

"Does that really matter?" Elizabeth asked pointedly, "Even if the battle goes ill, I'll still have you."

"Your point is seen, but I prefer to be more optimistic," Will told her.

"You know if we weren't about to go to war I'd have you now," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"You have me now, Mrs. Turner," Will corrected her, "Properly."

"Eagerly, you mean," Elizabeth whispered.

Elizabeth's lips met with her husband's. Even though he had no heart, Will could feel it racing as he vanished in Elizabeth's kiss. Elizabeth could felt her own heart racing as she felt safe in Will's arms. She had her beloved by her side, and she had the courage for the battle. With Will by her side, she was ready for whatever the day would bring.

Meanwhile, Guinevere stood alone at the docks. There was no sign of Rupert or ships bearing his colours.

"Come on," Guinevere beckoned, "If you want me dead you'll have to come and get me."

_Click!_ Guinevere calmly registered the sound of a pistol as a larger arm snatched her.

"Hello again, Mrs. Beckett," greeted the cold voice of only Rupert as he tossed a rope to his comrades, "Bind her as tight as you can. I don't want the wench escaping again."

"Oh, wench, am I? I admire your courage, but you might want to try harder if you're going to insult me, you saggy-bottomed, yellow-bellied dinosaur," Guinevere spat.

Guinevere winced, but did not cry out (even if she wanted to) as Mr. Clark slammed his fist into her head and the ropes that bound her sliced into her flesh.

Rupert pressed his pistol against her head. "Continue to insult me. You'll condemn the day you left my brother and every foul word you spat against me."

"Don't I recall you saying that last time?" Guinevere asked, "Why don't you just shoot me and get it over with?"

"Because that would be the easy way out for you," Rupert said simply, "You will not like what I've planned for you."

"That's why I won't stay for very long," Guinevere replied, "Jack will kill you and so will I."

"Let's pay Sparrow a visit, shall we?" Rupert asked, "Bring her!"

Mercilessly, Guinevere was shoved forward to meet Jack at the main hall of the Brethren Court. There, they found Jack, Elizabeth, Rose, and Will.

"Jack!" Guinevere shouted before she was struck.

Everyone turned to find Guinevere at gunpoint by Rupert.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I thought you wouldn't be stupid to come here. I guess I was wrong. You're dumber than I thought."

"On the contrary, Sparrow. I have your prize here and the seas will be rid of the likes of you forever," Rupert countered.

"How did you find this place?" Rose demanded.

"By means of this," Rupert answered, holding up Jack's compass, "If you wish to know the culprit behind this mystery, simply look to the right."

All heads turned to Jack.

Jack held up his hands. "I was nothing more than an innocent bystander."

"You've done a fine job of leading me to my goal of killing every last pirate here, Jack," Rupert said, tossing Jack his compass.

"You're welcome," Jack said, abashed.

"She goes free!" Will shouted.

"You touch one hair on her head and you've dug your own grave," Elizabeth threatened.

"Ah, Miss Swann, we meet again," Rupert greeted, "And you lad, you must be Captain Turner."

Leaving Guinevere to Clark, Rupert strutted up to Will and plunged a knife into his chest. Shrieks came from the women, particularly Elizabeth as Will groaned.

Rupert removed his weapon to find no blood. "You are Captain Turner. You're the man who came back from your deserved fate of death to kill my brother. You can only be killed by stabbing your heart which lies in a chest. It will be more amusing for you to watch your friends die."

"You hurt anyone and I'm not so sure my heart will be the only one in a chest," Will growled.

"You are in no position to make threats, Turner," Rupert told him, "You are a prisoner. Given your immortality, you can consider yourself a slave."

"You leave him alone, you heartless son of Lucifer!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Will is not going to be a slave to anyone, least of all you," Rose spat.

"As you wish," Rupert said, turning to his men, "Lock them up in the brig. Mrs. Beckett shall have my quarters."

Struggling in vain, Jack and the others were bound and hauled aboard Rupert's enormous flagship, _The Conqueror._ Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Rose were led to the brig, bound together in a circle, and locked up.

"Is _this_ what you were waiting for, Jack?" Will demanded.

"You're quite right, William," Jack said.

Will was stunned. "That monster has your wife! Don't tell me you planned this!"

"Most of it," Jack replied.

"I can't believe you! Actually, what am I saying? I can believe you!" Will shouted.

"Will, stop shouting and start trying to get free!" Elizabeth told him.

"Well spoke! Listen to the King!" Jack said brightly.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked.

"William, have you noticed where we are? Rather, have you noticed where Rupert is not?" Jack asked.

"You knew he would come. You wanted to draw him away from Shipwreck Cove-" Will said, seeing the pieces fall together.

"And trap him in the war!" Elizabeth finished.

"Aye, you figured that out just as I expected," Jack said with a grin.

"All right, less talk, more escaping!" Rose said.

"Aye," Will said immediately.

Quickly, all four of them wriggled and writhed to freedom!

"How do we get out of here, genius?" Rose asked, annoyed.

"Half pin-barrel hinges!" Will said brightly, pointing to the door.

Quickly, he, Jack, and Elizabeth braced a chair up to the door and kicked it free.

"When in doubt, ask the blacksmith!" Will said triumphantly.

"Now let's go save my bonny lass!" Jack declared.

At this time, Guinevere was shown no mercy from Rupert.

"I killed you to quickly last time," he told her, "There wasn't any pleasure in it. Not for me, at least. This time, you're mine."

"Your men were more charming than you," Guinevere spat.

"You won't insult me after this," Rupert declared.

He then planted heartless kisses on Guinevere's neck. Guinevere tried to jerk away, but Rupert held her fast. He let his hands roam wherever he pleased on Guinevere's body.

"You will rue the day if you don't take your filthy self off of me," Guinevere warned.

"No one is coming to save you. Your threats are empty," Rupert told her.

He continued to kiss Guinevere and his hands fell down to her chest. "Such beauty," Rupert praised, "What a tragic loss for my brother to lose something so fine."

"Oh, yes, I'm all tears," Guinevere groaned.

"I'm the last man you'll ever see. Why not put an end to this fighting and enjoy this?" Rupert said unctuously.

His hands came to rest on the buttons of Guinevere's shirt. Deftly, he began to release the buttons as he continued to kiss Guinevere. Before he could finish, Guinevere kicked him in the groin and wriggled free.

"What a tragic loss _that _is! Told you so!" she gloated as she ran away from him.

Rupert snarled and chased after her. Guinevere tripped over the rug and fell.

Roughly, Rupert snatched her hair, hauled her to her feet, and gripped her throat. "Fun time is over."

He turned Guinevere around and pressed the cold steel of his dagger against her throat. "Goodbye, Guinevere."

Before he could strike, Jack, followed by Rose, Elizabeth, and Will, barged through the door.

"Take your bloody claws off my wife!" Jack shouted.

"Come any closer, Sparrow, and I slit her throat," Rupert threatened.

Suddenly, _**BOOM! **_The _Conqueror_ came under fire from the _Black Pearl!_ Guinevere hurried away with the others to the boat deck as Rupert ducked for cover. In a flash, Jack sliced the ropes, freeing Guinevere's hands. Guinevere then buttoned up her shirt quickly.

"To the _Pearl!_" Jack shouted.

Quickly, Jack took a cannonball and aimed the gun at the mast.

"You never do anything easy, do you?" Rose complained.

"Pirate," Jack said as if it explained everything.

Jack cut a rope and lit the fuse just as Rupert reached the deck.

"Are you mad?" Rupert asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack replied smartly, "Mad is my middle name."

_**BANG! **_The gun fired, sending Guin and Jack sailing through the air and a shot to the mast of the _Conqueror. _Elizabeth swung to the _Pearl _after them and Rose flew to the _Dutchman. _Before teleporting to his own ship, Will turned back to Rupert and knocked him off his feet. "That was for stabbing me and for everyone you hurt!"

Before Rupert could react, Will materialized back to the _Dutchman. _

"How many middle names did your father give you?" Guinevere laughed as Jack raced up to the helm of the _Pearl._

"For a pirate, darling, you'd be surprised," Jack replied.

"Did you miss me, Jack?" Barbossa greeted.

"Or me?" Lucia added.

"I never thought the words would come out of me mouth, but thank you, Hector and Lucia. You were right on time!" Jack said appreciatively.

"Thank us later, Sparrow," Barbossa told him, "We've got a battle to win!"

"Let's show Rupert what we're made of, men!" Lucia cheered.

"HOIST THE COLOURS!" Elizabeth shouted.

"LEVEZ LES COULEURS!" Guinevere repeated in the French tongue.

With a roar of approval and hope, the colours of the _Black Pearl_ were run up and the Jolly Roger smiled down on the pirates.

Rupert was infused with anger. "If they want war, we will give them war! Give no quarter! Leave Beckett and Sparrow to me!"

Rupert's men hustled about the deck and ran out the guns.

"Sir, we're coming up on their port side!" informed Mr. Clark.

"Open fire!" Rupert commanded.

"Sir, we're out of range," Clark told him.

"I said _**fire!**_" Rupert repeated furiously.

On the _Pearl, _Guinevere saw Rupert's move. "He's on our port! Hard a' starboard!"

"Hard a' starboard!" Jack repeated.

With a joyful cackle, Barbossa swung the helm around. "This be the day to live and die for!"

"Step to! I want as much canvas as you can give me!" Lucia commanded.

"They're on us!" Guinevere cried.

"Fire!" Jack commanded.

"**Fire!" **Barbossa shouted.

"**Fire all!!" **screamed Guinevere, Elizabeth and Lucia.

Aboard the _Dutchman, _Will and his men readied their weapons. Will swung his ship to the starboard side.

"Captain, we're in range of Beckett's ship," Bootstrap said.

"**Fire!" **cried Will.

_**KA-BOOM! **_In a flash of cannon fire, the two ships began to fight. The battle for freedom had begun!


	33. The Battle

Chapter 33:

Chapter 33: The Battle

The sparkling Caribbean sun was shrouded by clouds and war as the battle raged on. Flashes from the guns lit up the day and swords rang like bells.

"Show no mercy! Remember, leave Sparrow and Beckett to me!" Rupert shouted.

Aboard the _Black Pearl,_ Guinevere gave orders. "Don't waste your fire! Aim for the mast! Bring it down!"

Quickly, Pintel and Ragetti loaded chain shot into the guns.

"Fire!" Jack commanded.

"Fire!" Elizabeth shouted.

The gun exploded, sending the chain shot sailing through the air and coiling around the mast of the _Conqueror. _The mast snapped like a twig and came crashing down, taking a few of Rupert's men with it.

"Grapples, at the ready! Prepare to board!" Lucia shouted.

A tangle of ropes flew as Lucia and some of the crew boarded the _Conqueror._

Mr. Clark saw the swarm of pirates coming and raced up to Rupert. "Sir, what do you command?"

"Kill them all! Don't let anyone get passed you! Board the _Pearl_ and kill everyone!" Rupert told him furiously.

"Aye, sir! Prepare to board!" Clark shouted.

Immediately, Rupert's men swung over to the _Pearl_, killing anyone who obstructed them.

"They're boarding! Weapons at the ready!" Guinevere shouted.

Guinevere fired her pistol at the first man she saw swinging toward the _Pearl._ "Stay off my ship!" she shouted.

Guinevere whirled about and sent one of Beckett's men to his feet. She parried with the man before disarming him. From the helm, Jack looked on to see his wife fighting alone against two foes with another coming behind her.

Evading one man, Jack leapt down to the main deck in front of the prowler. "That's not very nice," he said, shaking a finger at the man before he knocked him out.

Guinevere sent her two enemies backwards. Quickly, she stabbed one and shot the other before he could reach for his weapon. Guinevere jumped and her sword clashed with no one but her husband's.

"Thank you, my love!" she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Jack replied.

With a quick kiss, Guinevere and Jack fought off their enemies back to back. Elizabeth battled two foes at once. She dueled them expertly with her cutlass and Jian. Just before she could subdue her enemies, she was in range of a pistol!

Aboard the _Dutchman, _Bootstrap saw Rupert's men boarding the _Pearl_. "Will! Rupert's men are boarding the _Pearl!_"

"Shoot them down! Give Rupert a taste of the triple guns!" Will shouted.

"Aye, Captain!" Bootstrap shouted back, "Ready the guns!"

As soon as the _Conqueror_ was in range, Will gave the signal to fire.

"Fire!" Rose cried.

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_ The triple guns of the _Dutchman_ ravaged the _Conqueror._

Will looked into his spyglass and saw Elizabeth in the danger of pistol! "Father, take the helm!" he cried.

Bootstrap nodded and Rose followed after Will to the _Pearl._ Elizabeth was now right in the path of the shooter when his gun exploded. Just before the bullet could touch her, she was shoved out of the way!

"Never harm my wife!" said a voice before the shooter fell.

"Will!" Elizabeth gasped.

With one quick kiss, Elizabeth and Will fought off foes together. As Rupert slaughtered as many pirates as he could, he saw his men being overtaken and was immensely furious. Slashing one pirate away, Rupert flew over to the _Pearl_, determined to have his revenge. He came face to face with Will.

"Ah, Mr. Turner, just the one I was looking for," Rupert said with pleasure.

"It's pointless to fight me. You've set your own death-trap," Will warned.

"Highly overconfident, you are," Rupert snarled.

With a clash of metal, the two foes dueled. Will was quicker and stronger; he easily met his foe's every move. With one blow, Will hooked away Rupert's sword.

"Give it up, Rupert! You've lost!" Will said, aiming his sword at him.

"You fool," Rupert cackled.

Rupert leapt to his feet and broke the key from Will's neck. "I can't kill you yet, Turner!"

Elizabeth saw Rupert dashing away with the key in his clutches, followed by Will. Quickly, she raced down below to save the chest. Just as she did, she was followed by Rupert with Will behind him.

"Well done, Miss Swann," praised Rupert, "Give me the chest, and I might spare your life or at least make your death swift."

Elizabeth wasn't about to give up the chest. "Death isn't fast enough!"

Quicker than lightning, Elizabeth slammed the chest into Rupert's face. Stunned, Rupert fell to the wooden floor and Elizabeth hurried away with the chest.

"Nice hit, my love!" Will laughed.

"Thank you, love," Elizabeth replied.

Together, Elizabeth and Will headed back up to the deck to join the battle. Meanwhile, Guinevere and Jack dueled side by side in the midst of the chaos.

"Sparrow!" shouted Mr. Clark.

Guinevere and Jack turned to find Rupert's dastardly henchman.

"With me!" Clark commanded.

Jack swung Guinevere away and aimed his pistol, but before he could shoot, Clark fell dead from another shot from Rose!

"You take my life, I'll take yours!" Rose said triumphantly.

"Go with God, or Satan!" Guinevere told the fallen Clark.

At the helm, Barbossa cackled as he enjoyed taking on foe after foe. Just like her father, Lucia took pleasure in the sport of battle too. Just then, one man tried to sneak up and attack from behind them. Before he could strike, Barbossa and Lucia ducked and Jack the Monkey came flying to their aid.

"Thank you, Jack!" Barbossa and Lucia laughed in unison, "Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

In the midst of a hot battle, Rose reunited with Will and Elizabeth.

"Where have you been?" Will asked.

"Taking care of some final affairs," Rose replied, "Where's the chest?"

"Safe," Elizabeth replied confidently.

"It'll be safe when Rupert's dead," Rose corrected, "I've got your backs."

In the battle, Elizabeth fought beside her husband. She saw how bravely he fought. Though the time wasn't proper for thinking, her thoughts strayed from Guinevere and Jack to her wedding night. Those were happy moments. Elizabeth wasn't sure if she would survive this war and she wanted one last happy moment.

"Will!" Elizabeth called as she fought her way to her husband's side, "Will!"

"Elizabeth!" Will replied.

"Will, I've got some news!" Elizabeth told him as she slashed an enemy.

"Is it good news? We're a little busy for conversation!" Will replied.

"It's wonderful news!"

"Can it wait?"

"Obviously not!"

"Speak up now!"

"Will, we've created," Elizabeth began before she was interrupted by foes, "We've been blessed since our wedding night."

"Yes, and?" Will asked.

"A miracle has occurred!" Elizabeth continued, parrying more enemies.

"Yes, I know that one. Anything else?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and killed more enemies. "Oh, fine! Will, I'm pregnant!"

At the word 'pregnant' Will froze. "Oh. That's wonderful! Very cheerful during battle!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I only found out so late!" Elizabeth apologized.

"There's nothing to forgive, love," Will told her, "Let's make this moment last!"

"Aye, Captain!" Elizabeth agreed.

"I shall live in the moment I kill you!" declared Rupert, who appeared bloody with a pistol in hand, "Give me that bloody chest!"

"Come and claim it!" Elizabeth taunted.

"With pleasure!" Rupert said.

Using the butt of his gun, Rupert slammed it across Elizabeth's face. Elizabeth fell to the deck. Will tried to wrest the pistol away from him, but Rupert was quick. He punched Will and stabbed him in the shoulder, pinning him to the rail. Will tried to escape, but he was overpowered by the blow. Rupert then took the chest. Before he could open it, he was overpowered by Guinevere and Jack!

"That's not nice at all!" Jack scolded.

"I'll teach you what happens to those who mess with me or my friends!" Guinevere growled.

Ferociously, Guinevere punched Rupert and the duel began. Jack quickly hurried away with the chest while his wife fought. Guinevere slashed and parried furiously at Rupert. She had nothing but revenge in her eyes. She was going to end this war.

"Why don't you say hello to your wicked brother in Hell?" Guinevere taunted as she fought.

"Why so confident?" Rupert asked.

"Hey, I was baptized so I'm going to Heaven!" Guinevere shouted, "One question, Tête de Seau: would you like me to preserve you in a Gibbet's cage or bury you at sea?"

Rupert angrily lunged and Guinevere gracefully spun out of his way, sending him to the deck.

"I think after today your heart will be in the chest!" Guinevere declared.

"Did I do something to you, Guinevere?" Rupert asked slyly.

"I want my friend back, you son of Lucifer!" Guinevere snarled.

Guinevere disarmed Rupert and was startled by Will's cries of pain. She quickly rushed to his aid. Elizabeth recovered from the blow by Rupert and was at Will's side.

"Hold still!" Guinevere said gently.

As quickly as she could, Guinevere pulled the sword from Will's body, freeing him from rail. Will gasped and winced from the pain.

Suddenly, Elizabeth turned around and screamed. "No!"

Rupert was pointing a pistol at the chest! Jack tried to wrestle it away, but Rupert threw him to the deck. Before anyone could react, Rupert fired his pistol! _**BANG! **_

"Will!" Elizabeth and Guinevere gasped.

Will's eyes widened from the unexpected shot and then they closed and he fell limp to the deck.


	34. Do You Fear Death?

Chapter 34: Do You Fear Death

Chapter 34: Do You Fear Death?

"Will! Will! Stay with me! Look at me!" Elizabeth pleaded fruitlessly, "_Look at me! No!_"

Will remained limp and his eyes did not open. He lay absolutely still in Elizabeth's arms. Elizabeth wept as she held her fallen husband in her arms. Guinevere and Jack were stoic and solemn as they watched Elizabeth grieve. From behind them, Rupert watched with an evil grin upon his ugly face and triumph in his eyes.

"So sad," he jeered, "The immortal Captain of the_ Dutchman_ is dead. Now the rest of you will die with him!"

Guinevere and Jack's blood reached their boiling points. They'd had enough of Rupert. Enraged, the couple engaged in combat with Rupert.

"Not if we take you down with us!" Guinevere growled.

"It'll be the Locker for you!" Jack declared.

"Let's not wait then, shall we?" Rupert said smugly.

"Agreed. One second is too long for you to live!" Guinevere spat.

"I second that!" Jack agreed.

With a clash of metal, the fight began. It was two against one. Rupert, although weaker, held his ground against Jack and Guinevere as their weapons rang out with a furious tempo.

From the chaos of the battle, Rose looked behind her to see a fallen Will as well as Guinevere and Jack in combat with Rupert.

"Guin! Guin!" she shouted repeatedly.

Rose battled her way to her friends, determined to save them from Rupert. In the midst of the battle, she was swarmed by Rupert's men. There were too many of them for her to handle. She couldn't fight Rupert's minions. There was no time for such idle fights. She had to get to Guinevere before it was too late.

"Rose! I have to help Guin!" Rose called.

"What's happening?" Lucia wanted to know.

"She's fighting Rupert!" Rose replied, "He killed Will!"

"Well, don't stand there telling me now! Go!" Lucia shouted.

"Don't let them have the _Pearl_!" Rose cried.

"I know that one! Go!" Lucia said.

Without another word, Rose raced off through the battle to aid Guinevere and Jack.

Meanwhile, Guinevere and Jack dueled vigorously against Rupert. Jack slashed at Rupert while Guinevere parried from behind. Rupert blocked Jack and punched Guinevere.

"Wouldn't you rather die with your fallen friend?" Rupert asked.

"Death has a way of shuffling one's priorities!" Jack said simply.

"If anyone dies today, it will be you and I will make it so!" Guinevere declared in rage.

She lunged at Rupert and continued to parry as did Jack. Rupert winced as Guinevere's blade sliced his flesh, leaving a fresh cut.

"Oops," Guinevere taunted.

"Did that hurt, Buckethead? I hope so!" Jack laughed.

Rupert snarled and continued to parry them. "I'll have your heads on my bow and your bodies hung in London!"

"Is that so? Well, then we best be careful then," Jack said brightly.

"And to do that you have to kill us first!" Guinevere added.

"Ah, well why didn't you say so?" Rupert cackled.

He hooked away Jack's sword and slammed his fist into his face. Jack fell to the deck.

"Oops," Rupert chortled.

Guinevere growled and lunged at him. "No one hurts my husband!"

Rupert's hand flew across her face, sending her to the deck. With a smug grin, Rupert strutted over to her and kicked her. Guinevere did not flinch. Rupert roughly seized her neck and dragged her to her feet.

"I'm going to do what my brother should've done years ago," he whispered menacingly.

Guinevere tried to look away, but Rupert snatched her chin, forcing her to stare into his evil eyes.

"You'll be with your dear friend soon and your lover will join you," Rupert whispered, "Such a tragedy to lose such a beauty."

Rupert took in the sweet scent of Guinevere's hair one last time. Guinevere spat in his face. With a laugh, Rupert pressed the cold steel of his sword to her throat.

"Oi, Buckethead!" shouted a voice.

Rupert turned to find Rose behind him. Before he could act, Rose charged at him, freeing Guinevere. Rose slashed and punched Rupert, wearing him out. Jack awoke and Guinevere rushed to his side.

"It's time you got yours!" Rose told Rupert.

"I don't think so!" Rupert chortled.

_BANG!_ A round from Rupert's pistol sailed through the air and collided into Guinevere.

Jack gasped, and his eyes bulged.

"Guin!" Rose shouted.

Rupert threw her to the deck. Before he could strike, he heard another voice.

"Beckett!" it called.

Rupert turned to find Will alive and well with a pistol aimed. Jack and Rose smiled, as did Elizabeth. Rupert froze. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"You're dead," he faltered.

Will aimed his pistol. "Rupert Beckett, do you fear death?"

_BANG! _ A bullet sounded and pierced Rupert's chest. The shot came from none other than Guinevere.

"Guinevere," breathed Rupert.

He fell dead to the deck with wide eyes.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Will declared.

Guinevere watched him die and then faded. Jack held his bleeding wife in his arms.

"Will!" he called.

"What happened?" Will wanted to know.

"Rupert shot her with his wussy gun," Jack explained.

Will inspected Guinevere's wound. "She's going to be all right. Don't worry, Jack."

"Jack, the battle," Rose beckoned.

Jack was hesitant to leave Guinevere.

"Go. I'll take care of her," Will reassured him.

"Guard her with your life, Captain," Jack told him, "That's an _order_."

"Aye, Captain. You need not ask. Go," Will told him.

With a nod, Jack headed off to end the war, followed by Elizabeth and Rose. In the meantime, the battle was coming to a close.

"We got 'em running!" Barbossa declared, firing his pistol in the air.

"Beckett is dead!" Jack shouted triumphantly.

Outnumbered and leaderless, Rupert's men did not put up a fight. The pirates swarmed them, weapons drawn.

"Surrender?" Jack asked.

The captain of Rupert's men dropped his weapons and held up his hands in surrender. He was followed by the rest of his men. Jack and the rest of the pirates let out a triumphant cheer!

"Captain! Beckett's ships are turning away!" Marty announced.

The entire ship was in a hullabaloo. There were gunshots, cheers, and battle cries.

"Long vivent les pirates!" Rose shouted.

"Long live the pirates!" Jack and Barbossa shouted.

With a grand cheer, the pirates threw their hats in the air.

"Sparrow, you may throw my hat," Barbossa declared.

"Aye, Hector!" Jack said cheerfully, tossing his and Barbossa's hats, "Hurray!"

"Now go and fetch it," Barbossa laughed.

"Only if you go fetch mine," Jack countered.

"Bugger!" Barbossa sighed.

"Well done, Captain Sparrow," Will praised.

"Same to you, Captain Turner," Jack said.

Jack extended his hand.

"Don't be an idiot, Jack!" Will laughed.

Will threw his arms around Jack, and Jack returned the warmth. Elizabeth and Rose watched and giggled.

"Come, your wife will be desperate to see you," Will told Jack.

"I'm desperate to see her," Jack told him.

Together, the two captains headed below decks to visit Guinevere.


	35. There Is a God

Chapter 35:

Chapter 35: There is a God

A/N: This might be a little bit more graphic than most of my other chapters. Enjoy!

As the victory celebrations continued on aboard _The Black Pearl_, _Flying Dutchman,_ and other pirate vessels, Captains Jack and Will hurried below to be with an injured Guinevere. Before they could proceed to the hold, Elizabeth, Lucia, and Rose followed.

"Not joining the fun, Captains?" Rose asked.

"As much as I regret it, yes, love," Jack replied with a smile.

"Where's Guin?" Elizabeth asked.

"She's the reason we're not celebrating yet," Will explained.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"Is she all right?" Rose added anxiously.

"Rupert shot her before he died," Will explained, "but yes, she'll be all right."

Elizabeth, Lucia, and Rose breathed sighs of relief, while Jack remained stoic.

"Well, she's not doing any good with a bullet stuck in her, all alone down there," Rose said.

"Right," Will agreed, "Rose, you'll come with me and help Guin."

"Aye, Captain Turner," Rose agreed as she dashed off down below.

"Well-spoke!" Jack said brightly.

After a long, hard-earned victory against Rupert, no one was more anxious to see Guinevere than Jack. To the shock and amusement of everyone, Jack was fully concerned with the welfare of Guinevere. For the first time, Jack was thinking of someone else's needs other than his own.

"How is she? Did she ask for me?" he asked.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Will told him, "but I knew when she did you'd be the first person she'd want to see."

"Very thoughtful of you, but you're evading one question: will she be all right?" Jack asked.

"I already answered that, Jack," Will replied, "She'll be fine, Jack."

Jack looked down in disbelief.

"Have I ever lied to you, Jack?" Will asked.

"No," Jack replied.

"And have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" Will added.

"Besides going behind my back and trying to steal my ship?" Jack asked.

"Jack!" Will groaned, "You know why I did that and it did no harm to you."

"But I have to take those things into account when you're operating on my wife, mate," Jack said.

"Guin is my best friend. You can trust that I'll take care of her," Will reassured him.

"You're not her husband," Jack said stubbornly.

Will sighed. "There's nothing I can do to convince you, is there?"

"Not really," Jack admitted.

"Well, there's no sense of just arguing about it then," Will said sensibly, "I promise Guin will be fine in my care. Rose will help me, too. Now I need you to just stay calm and don't do anything stupid."

"I was about to advise you to do the same thing," Jack told him.

Will smiled and made to head down below. Jack followed, but Will stopped him.

"Can I at least see her for a moment?" Jack asked anxiously.

"Sorry, Jack," Will said remorsefully, "but if you are present, Guin might wake and I want to spare her as much pain as possible."

"But at least I'll know she'll be all right," Jack countered.

"Jack, use your brain! She'll be in pain if she wakes up. Do you really want to put her through that?" Will asked.

"No," Jack replied.

"Then you'll stay here and wait," Will declared.

Jack turned crimson. "You once said, "think like Jack". This is nothing like me! You don't know me at all, mate!"

Will took Jack's shoulders. "I know you well enough to know that you'll wait for your wife to get better and not do anything stupid. You can see Guin soon. I promise. Meanwhile, I need you to wait on deck and relax. That's an _order._"

"Don't promise it. Swear it," Jack said.

Will rolled his eyes. "I _swear_ that you'll see her soon."

Jack sighed. "Aye, Captain. Take the best care of her as best a care can be given to her."

"I will. You have my word," Will said solemnly.

With a nod, Will hurried away below deck to tend to Guinevere.

"Come on, Jack," Elizabeth beckoned, "We'll wait together."

"Yeah, we're here for you," Lucia added.

Jack held up his hands. "I'd rather not. Not with you, anyway."

"We're not going to kill you, Jack," Elizabeth told him.

"We have no devious thoughts whatsoever," Lucia said.

"Doesn't give me reason to trust you," Jack argued.

Elizabeth sighed. "All right, I know you don't trust me, but will you accept an act of friendship?"

"You can trust us this time. Trust me," Lucia said earnestly.

Jack hesitated a moment. "We have an accord."

Elizabeth and Lucia sat on the steps to the quarterdeck, but Jack refused to sit. He constantly walked back and forth, to and fro. He was biting his greasy nails and his stomach was full of butterflies.

"Sit down before you fall down, Jack!" Elizabeth groaned.

"You're making _me _dizzy!" Lucia told him.

"And that was without a single drop of rum!" Jack told her.

Reluctantly, Jack sat down on the stairs. Elizabeth presented him with a bottle of rum.

"For once in my good life, and you won't believe this is coming out of me mouth, but rum just won't do," Jack said glumly.

"Jack doesn't want rum?" Lucia gasped.

"Yes, _Captain _Jack doesn't want rum," Jack replied stiffly.

"Is that so?" Elizabeth asked, "Well, I suppose this is all ours to enjoy. Lucia, would you care for some rum?"

"Oh, would I ever! Perfect for a victory such as this!" Lucia laughed.

Unable to contain himself, Jack snatched the bottle of rum from Elizabeth and guzzled it down.

"My ship, my rum," Jack declared.

Elizabeth held up another bottle and Lucia held up hers.

"To freedom!" Elizabeth declared.

"To piracy!" Lucia said.

"To Guin," Jack whispered.

Raising their bottles, Jack, Elizabeth and Lucia drank.

"Not so bad, is it?" Elizabeth asked with a laugh.

"Rum's always good," Jack declared.

Below deck, Will and Rose prepared to operate on Guinevere.

"First thing is first," Rose said, "Wash our hands so that Guin is not infected."

Quickly, Will fetched a basin and filled it with water. Then he and Rose expertly and carefully scrubbed their hands. The two friends prepared the tools needed and ensured that they were clean.

"Give me that knife," Rose told Will.

Will placed a blunt knife in Rose's hand. Rose eased the knife into Guinevere's mouth. Will nodded grimly.

Carefully, he kissed Guinevere's head. "Everything's going to be all right, Guin. My life is in your hands. Jack will kill me if you don't make it. You'll be as right as rain. I promise."

With a nod to Rose, their work on Guinevere began.

"Where do we start?" Will asked.

"Is she breathing?" Rose wanted to know.

Will held his ear by his friend's mouth. "Yes."

"And her heart?" Rose added.

Will lowered his head onto Guinevere's chest. "Steady."

"All right, we begin. I need to open her shirt," Rose instructed.

Carefully, Rose unbuttoned Guinevere's blood-stained shirt and examined the wound on Guinevere's belly.

Will grimaced and turned white. "It's deep."

"But not life-threatening," Rose countered, "Will, I'm going to pull out the bullet. I need you to keep as much pressure on the wound as possible."

Will nodded. Rose carefully and quickly plunged a set of tongs into Guinevere's belly. Will wanted to cover his ears at the sound of Guinevere's muffled, pain-infused screams. As Rose twisted the tongs in pursuit of the bullet, Guinevere began to writhe, tears falling from her closed eyes.

"Hold her down! I have to find the bullet!" Rose commanded urgently.

Will pinned Guinevere down with one arm and applied pressure to her wound with the other.

"Shhh. It'll be over soon, Guin. I promise," Will whispered.

Comforted by Will's voice, Guinevere stopped writhing.

"Good, Will!" Rose praised, "I've almost got it!"

After a few more tries, Rose retrieved the bullet. "Got the nasty, little bugger!"

Will breathed a sigh of relief.

"I need you to apply the bandages, Will," Rose told him.

"Aye, Rose," Will said instantly.

Rose fetched some bandages and Will gingerly bound them around Guinevere's belly.

"What now?" Will asked.

"We wait," Rose said simply.

Meanwhile, back on deck, Jack was a ball of nerves. He heard Guinevere's screams and turned white.

"What is that yeasty, whelp, cow hearted codpiece doing to my wife?!" Jack demanded anxiously.

"Ah, his name is Will, and he's taking care of her," Elizabeth countered.

"Really? Doesn't sound like it," Jack replied.

"Jack, calm down! It's all right," Lucia reassured him.

"Easy for you to say! You're the one that tried to kill her!" Jack groaned.

"Will you never forgive me for that?" Lucia asked.

"Will I ever stop being Captain Jack Sparrow? No!" Jack said stubbornly.

"Jack, as much as this isn't good for you it's not going to help Guin," Elizabeth said gently, "Will and Rose are doing everything for Guin. She'll be all right. You'll see."

Just then, Will and Rose emerged from below.

Jack strutted up to Will. "What did you do to her?"

"Saved her life," Will replied.

"What?" Jack asked, dumbfounded.

"I removed the bullet and Will wrapped her belly in bandages," Rose explained.

"How is she?" Jack wanted to know.

"She's sleeping and we must wait for her to wake," Will replied.

"Oh," Jack said.

"Allow me this moment to say "I told you so!"" Will bragged.

"Rub it in, mate. Rub it in," Jack groaned, "Thank you. Both of you. When can I see her?"

"You may see her now, if you like," Rose told him.

"I'd love to! Thank you, Rose, darling!" Jack said happily.

In a flash, Jack hurried down to the hold to find Guinevere laying on a hammock.

Jack knelt by her bed and kissed her hand. "Hello, my love! You gave me a fright as I've never been frightened before. I'm here now. I'll be waiting for you to wake up."

And Jack did keep to his word. He never left Guinevere's side once. Everyone was stunned and amazed by Jack's loyalty.

"I've never seen Jack so dedicated to any cause but his own," Lucia commented.

"I heard that!" Jack said resentfully.

Lucia hurried away and left Jack with Guinevere. For a week, the sun and moon rose and fell and from sunrise to sunset each day, Jack stayed with Guinevere. Finally, on a Sunday morning, Jack fell asleep and awoke to find Guinevere stirring.

"Guin? Guin, my love?" Jack asked.

With a moan, Guinevere opened her eyes. "Jack?"

"Shhh," Jack whispered, "You don't have to talk, my love. It's wonderful to see your eyes again."

"Likewise," Guinevere laughed, "Where's Will? Is he safe?"

"Alive and well, as you can imagine," Jack replied, "And Rupert is dead and we're safe again."

Guinevere smiled and leaned up to Jack for a kiss. "AHHH! D--! What was in me, a bomb?"

"Close enough," Jack laughed as he settled his wife on her pillow, "Just rest now, my love."

"I'm getting better by the second," Guinevere said.

Jack leaned down and kissed Guinevere.

Just then, Will crept down the stairs carrying his chest. "Oh, am I interrupting?"

"To be honest, yes," Jack replied.

"Ah, he's a whelp, Jack. What did you expect?" Guinevere laughed.

"See you didn't lose your wits," Will commented.

"And I'm glad you're still here, but how?" Guinevere asked.

"Oh, Rupert shot the chest all right," Will told her, "but he didn't shoot me."

"How did that shot not kill you?" Guinevere asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Will asked.

"No, I just want to torture myself with the mystery! Of course I do!" Guinevere replied.

"Here it is," Will said.

He unlocked the chest, and there lay his beating heart. On top of the heart was a cross and a Holy Bible. Both had holes through them from a gunshot!

"You were thinking like me," Jack said proudly.

"I suppose there's a reason to keep a Bible close to your heart," Will said.

"See? There is a God after all," Guinevere gloated.

Will laughed. "I believe there is!"

He leaned in close to embrace his friend, but before he could do so, Guinevere slapped him.

"OW! Hey, what was that for?" Will wanted to know.

"_That_ was for scaring me half to death!" Guinevere told him, "And this..."

Guinevere embraced her friend tightly and gave him one quick kiss on the lips. "That's for staying with me."

"You're welcome," Will said graciously, "I'll leave you two alone."

"Go on, whelp," Guinevere laughed.

Will laughed and headed to the main deck.

Jack turned his interests back to Guinevere. "Does it hurt terribly, my love?"

"Not terribly, but it hurts all the same," Guinevere replied.

Jack carefully hopped onto the hammock and held Guinevere in his arms. "Is this better?"

"It would be better if you kissed me," Guinevere said.

Jack smiled and kissed Guinevere on the head.

"Jack, I didn't mean there!" Guinevere gasped.

"Just kidding, my love," Jack chortled.

"Shut up and kiss me! That's an order!" Guinevere giggled.

"Aye, Mrs. Sparrow," Jack laughed.

Cradling Guinevere in his arms, Jack's lips met with Guinevere's. Over and over, Jack's lips collided with his wife's. Guinevere's lips trailed up to Jack's head and down to his hands.

"I need a little help getting out of this shirt," Jack told Guinevere.

"Why didn't you say so?" Guinevere asked.

Giggling, Guinevere nimbly unbuttoned Jack's shirt and lifted it over Jack's head.

"That's better," Jack said with satisfaction.

"Where were we?" Guinevere asked slyly.

Jack's lips met hers again and the pain Guinevere felt earlier vanished in her husband's arms.

Elsewhere, on the _Flying Dutchman,_ Will and Elizabeth were having a moment of their own.

"Calypso will be expecting me back now that the battle's over," Will said earnestly.

"How will she know where you are?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"She's a goddess, my love," Will told her, "She knows all and she'll curse me forever if I don't go back."

Elizabeth glumly bowed her head. "I selfishly want you to stay."

Will raised her chin. "I selfishly want to be with you, too. I love you."

"I love you, too," Elizabeth told him.

A tear was shining in her eye.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth. I'll come back to see you and our baby," Will reassured her.

"It won't be the same because you won't be home with us for ten years," Elizabeth said sadly.

"But I'll be with you nonetheless," Will countered, "It doesn't matter whether I'm in this world or the next."

Elizabeth broke into a smile. "All we can do is make the best of this time."

"Indeed, we can and shall," Will agreed.

"As Pirate King, I command that you kiss me, Captain Turner," Elizabeth said.

"Aye, Your Majesty, Mrs. Turner," Will said with a grin.

Savoring one of the few moments they would have together in ten years, Will and Elizabeth's lips met and the two were joined for the rest of the night.


	36. Departure and Nine Months Later

Chapter 36: Departure and Nine Months Later

For many, long, painful weeks, Guinevere rested below decks. During that time, Guinevere was in immense pain. Her maimed belly felt as if it was on fire, and she grunted and cursed like a pirate captain's wife. As expected, Jack never left Guinevere's side for a moment.

As Guinevere swore and shouted, Jack would simply say, "That's it! Get angry, darling! Let it all out!"

Guinevere's pain was relieved in the arms of her husband as well as with the presence of Will, Elizabeth, Lucia, and Rose. One evening they all filed down below to dote on their wounded friend.

"You gave us quite a fright, Guin," Rose said.

"So I've heard," Guinevere said.

"Do that again, and I will just have to kill you," Lucia jested.

"Don't worry. You won't have to," Guinevere laughed.

"I hope not," Lucia chortled.

"There'll be no killing here!" Jack exclaimed, holding Guinevere protectively.

Will snickered. "As you can tell, Jack at his wit's end waiting for you."

"I've never seen him so selfless before," Lucia commented, "No one else mattered but you. It was quite a surprise."

"It's been known to happen," Jack snorted, "Why are you people always surprised?"

"I'm sure it is," Guinevere said with a smile, "Where will we go now?"

"Back to Shipwreck City," Jack declared, "Barbossa is at the helm sailing us in that direction now."

"Wonderful," Guinevere said, "After getting shot, I really need to see my baby again."

"You'll see her soon enough," Will comforted.

"As a nurse, I advise that we give the wounded air to breathe," Rose suggested.

"Take care, Guin," Elizabeth said.

All, except for Jack, filed out of the room one by one. Guinevere fell into sleep Jack's arms.

The next morning, Guinevere was awakened by a pair of warm hands massaging her wounded belly.

Guinevere smiled in delight and touched the soft hands on her tummy. "Oh, that tickles! Don't stop."

Slowly, Guinevere opened her eyes to find herself in a different place with Will at her side. "You're not Jack."

"Unfortunately not. Sorry to disappoint you," Will laughed.

"You can make up for it by not stopping what you're doing and telling me where I am," Guinevere told him.

Will laughed and continued to clean and wrap Guinevere's tummy in bandages. "As you wish, Mrs. Sparrow. We are back at Shipwreck Cove. I had to change your bandages. Rose has left me in charge of you."

"_Shipwreck?_"Guinevere asked, "That fast?"

"The _Black Pearl _is the fastest ship in the Caribbean," Will said with a smile, "How are you feeling?"

Guinevere grimaced. "A good keelhauling would feel wonderful right now."

Will lowered his eyes in remorse. "I can't keelhaul you, and I wouldn't if I could. All I can do is ensure you do not suffer illness. The best you can do is stay off your feet until the pain goes away."

"Where's Calypso when you need her?" Guinevere groaned.

"A goddess cannot care for you like I can," Will countered.

"Said the immortal ferryman of those who die at sea," Guinevere laughed.

Will smiled, but his face fell quickly as he finished changing Guinevere's bandages.

"What is it?" Guinevere asked, concerned.

"Nothing, really," Will said dismissively as he finished tying the knot of the bandages.

"Will, I'm older and wiser than you. Don't make excuses when I know something's wrong," Guinevere told him.

Will sighed. "Elizabeth is pregnant."

"That's wonderful!" said Guinevere.

"But Calypso will be expecting me back now that the battle is won," Will added.

"But you can come back, can't you?" Guinevere asked dubiously.

"Yes, but it's not like that," Will explained, "I won't be home for ten years. I won't be able to enjoy every day with my child."

Guinevere took Will's hand and squeezed it. "Will, I know exactly how you feel. I was away from Jack for a year because I was stupid and now I regret it. I haven't had one peaceful day with my baby since she was born."

"Not to be rude, but how does that make me feel better?" Will asked glumly.

"What I'm trying to say is that you should enjoy what time you have with Elizabeth and Turner Junior," Guinevere said gently, "I'm usually right about these things, you know. It would be wise to listen to me."

Comforted, Will smiled. "Thanks, Guin. I'll remember that."

One week later, Guinevere awoke refreshed and her strength returned. Her pain was vanquished. She found Jack at her side once more.

"Morning, love," Guinevere greeted warmly, leaning up and kissing Jack's lips.

"A good morning to you, dear Missus," Jack greeted, "Are you well?"

"As well as well can be," Guinevere said happily.

"Perfect because there's someone who'd like to see you," Jack told her with a grin.

Guinevere beamed as she looked upon Juliet again. "Hello, amoureux! It's wonderful to see you again!"

"She waited patiently for you," Jack told her.

"And she was very well taken care of," Guinevere acknowledged with a smile.

"Of course!" Jack replied.

Guinevere smiled and kissed Juliet's head, followed by Jack's lips.

"Where's Captain Will?" Guinevere asked.

Jack sighed. "With his dearly beloved. He is leaving for The Land of the Dead today."

Guinevere lowered her eyes; she knew that when Will left, he wouldn't return again for nine months.

Towards the day's end, she, Juliet, and Jack headed out to the docks to say their farewells to Will. Rose and Elizabeth were also at the deck.

Will faced Jack. "Take care of Guin. She's like a sister I'll never have."

"Don't worry. I will, Captain Turner," Jack reassured him.

The Captains warmly embraced. Will then embraced Guinevere and kissed Juliet's head.

"You are ordered to come back when Turner Junior is here," Guinevere told him, "And you must return after ten years."

"You have my word, Mrs. Sparrow," Will promised, "I'll see you soon, petit Juliet."

Jack, Guinevere, Juliet, and Rose left Will alone with Elizabeth. Elizabeth and Will embraced, their foreheads touching and they took in their sweet scents. They stared into each other's eyes, memorizing their faces.

"I will return to you," Will whispered, "Both of you."

"We'll be waiting for you," Elizabeth promised.

"I know," Will replied.

"Will!" Elizabeth gasped.

As if for the last time, Elizabeth filled Will into her arms and kissed him.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon," Will whispered.

_Nine months later…_ Elizabeth lay on her bed in Shipwreck Cove. Guinevere and Rose were at her side, while Jack and Lucia waited for Will. She had spent nine months carrying her treasure, her child with Will. Now it was time for her to meet her child. Elizabeth was breathing hard, and let out muffled screams through gritted teeth.

"Oh, God! That hurts!" she groaned.

"Just breathe," Rose advised her, "You need to push soon."

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not here yet," Guinevere told her.

"Then I won't push until he is," Elizabeth declared.

"Don't be rash, Elizabeth!" Rose gasped, "You can't wait that long. Will will be here."

Elizabeth screamed in pain. "AHH!"

Just then, Will burst through the door!

"It's about time!" Guinevere laughed.

Will sat by Elizabeth's side and took her hand. "I'm here, Elizabeth. I'm here, my love."

"Push, Elizabeth!" Rose said.

Holding back screams of anguish, Elizabeth squeezed Will's hand and pushed. After each push, she sank back to her pillow. This continued for at least half of the day. Finally, during the early hours of the evening, Elizabeth was almost finished.

"Right, Elizabeth, one more time," Rose urged.

Elizabeth pushed one last time and fell back to her pillow. At last, the clear cry of a baby filled the room.

"It's a healthy baby boy!" Rose declared.

Elizabeth and Will gazed at their new son with all the love they have for each other. Guinevere left the room to tell Jack and Lucia the wonderful news, followed by Rose.

During the night, Jack, Lucia, Rose, and Guinevere joined Will and Elizabeth.

"He's a handsome lad, just like his father," Jack commented.

"He's a Turner for sure," Lucia declared.

"What will you name him?" Guinevere asked.

Elizabeth smiled at Will and her son. "We will name him William, after his father and grandfather."

"William Jack Hector Weatherby Turner III," Will added.

Jack's eyes widened. "I'm flattered, Mr. and Mrs. Turner."

"Not you, Jack. We named him after the monkey," Will told him.

Jack's face turned red.

"Just kidding, Jack!" Will laughed.

"Pirate!" Jack laughed.

After a full day with his son and wife, Will was bound for the Netherworld once more the following day.

"I'll see you again," he told Elizabeth.

Will kissed little William's head and turned away to his ship.

Elizabeth shook her head. _He's not leaving yet! _

"Will!" she called.

Will threw his arms around her and they kissed as the sun lowered in the sky.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon," Will whispered.

Elizabeth and William III watched as Will disappeared on aboard the _Dutchman_. The _Flying Dutchman_ sailed into the horizon, and with a flash of green, it disappeared into the sunset.


	37. Reunions and Surprises

Chapter 37: Reunions and Surprises

Chapter 37: Reunions and Surprises

It had been one week since Will's departure to the Netherworld. Ever since his departure, Elizabeth remained in Shipwreck Cove with baby William III, Jack, Lucia, and Guinevere. In spite of Will's absence, Elizabeth's heart was filled by her son's arrival. Though his was only a newborn, Elizabeth could tell that he was like his father in many ways. Juliet also gave Elizabeth great pleasure as a godmother and she was ecstatic that William would grow up with a friend like Juliet Parris.

"They'd make a lovely couple," Elizabeth commented as she watched William and Juliet sleeping side by side.

"The daughter of a Sparrow and the son of a whelp," Jack said.

"Jack!" Guinevere scolded, lightly slapping her husband.

"Did I say that? Just kidding," Jack laughed.

"A lovely couple for sure," Guinevere added.

Meanwhile, in the Netherworld, Will, Rose, and Bootstrap were in a whirl over their time with William III.

"I can't believe I'm actually a father now," Will sighed.

"I've passed on the torch, apparently," Bootstrap said, "It seemed only yesterday that I held you as you held William. Jack later ranted to me about naming your son after Barbossa's monkey."

"He would, wouldn't he?" Will laughed, "It was just a joke. I suppose Jack will get me back for that one. I can't believe I have a family of my own now."

"I have no family of my own, but I know that having one is intoxicating," Rose told him.

"Now I have a second chance at a family," Bootstrap said.

"Indeed," Will said, "Mr. Turner, why don't you take the night off to celebrate?"

"Are you certain, William?" Bootstrap asked.

"Yes," Will replied, "I will have Maccus take the helm. You deserve it."

"Aye, Captain Turner," Bootstrap said with a smile.

Bootstrap ambled off, leaving Will alone with Rose.

"It must feel wonderful to have your own family now," Rose told Will.

"He is such a beautiful boy," Will said with a smile.

"He's the son of Will and Elizabeth Turner; He's bound to be handsome," Rose commented.

"Too true," Will laughed, but his smile faded.

"Why so glum, Will?" Rose asked.

"It's so bittersweet," Will said gloomily, "I have a son whom I won't be with for ten years. He'll go for half of his life not knowing me."

Rose rubbed Will's back. "It doesn't matter how much time you have. What matters is if you enjoy that time. William is _your_ son. Elizabeth will tell him many great things about you and he will love you no matter what you do. If Elizabeth loves you, then so will William. You're not hard to love."

A smile spread across Will's handsome face. "Thank you, Rose."

The next morning, as Will ushered new souls aboard his ship, Calypso appeared.

"Good day, Capytan Turnah," she greeted.

Will bowed low. "Goddess Calypso."

"Now dat de battle is one, you are to resume your duties as ferrymon for dose who die at sea," Calypso reminded him.

"Aye, Goddess," Will said obediently, "What news of Elizabeth and my son?"

"Dey are in de company of witty Jack and bonny Guin," Calypso informed him.

"Thank you, Goddess," Will said gratefully, "With your permission, Goddess, I would like to visit my wife and son every year."

"Capytan Turnah, your duty is here. You cannot be free of your duties if you are not faithful to my service," Calypso said sternly.

"I beg you, Goddess," Will pleaded, "I have a family now. I may be immortal, but I have a soul and a heart. Neither can be denied, duty or no. I ask to be with them if only for a moment every year."

"Very well, Capytan Turnah," Calypso agreed, "You may see your family every year, bud for one day. No more, no less."

"Thank you, Goddess," Will said, bowing low.

Later that night, over tea and rum, Will spoke to his father about his decision.

"You asked her to see Elizabeth and William? What did she tell you?" Bootstrap wanted to know.

"I am allowed one day every year to be with Elizabeth and William," Will explained, sipping his tea, "Until ten years are up, I am bound to this ship."

"One day every year?" Bootstrap asked incredulously, "That's quite a price to pay for love."

"Depends on the one day," Will said with a smile.

For the next year, Elizabeth remained in Shipwreck Cove counting the days until she could be with Will again. Little William III was almost a year old, and just as Elizabeth thought, he was the spitting image of his father. He had the same long, dark curls and deep, brown eyes. Everything about him was his father's except his smile, which was Elizabeth's. Elizabeth's heart was warmed by her son each day. William III had become fast friends with Juliet, who was now a year old and just as beautiful as Guinevere. She had long, curly hair like Jack's, and dark brown eyes like Guinevere's. Elizabeth was happy that he had someone to be with if not his father. He had a friend, just as she did. Most importantly, both of them wouldn't be alone. Elizabeth watched as Guinevere played with Juliet and William. She was happy, but she felt the bittersweet feeling that Will was not there to play with them as well.

"Having a nice daydream, King Turner?" Jack inquired.

Elizabeth turned to him. "No. Just thinking, Jack."

"About your dearly beloved, immortal Captain Turner?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth nodded and lowered her eyes. "William is so like him in every way. It's not fair that Will isn't here to see what his boy has become."

"Nothing can always be fair, Lizzie," Jack told her wisely, "least of all, life. Life can be your friend one moment and turn on you the next."

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Elizabeth laughed.

"That's beside the point," Jack said dismissively, "You can't expect everything to be fair, Lizzie. Otherwise, things would be less interesting. Dear Captain William was destined to ferry those who die at sea for ten years. Destiny is something not to be trifled with. It was all meant to happen, in which case you were meant to be here, taking care of the creation of your love for dear Will. You were also meant to be the one to free him from his duty by your love. When you think of it, that's a rather bright thought."

Elizabeth smiled. "That is helpful advice, Jack."

"It's been known to happen, and yet you are always surprised," Jack said.

The next morning, Guinevere had taken Juliet and William out to watch the sunrise. As expected, Jack followed behind them. Little William and Juliet squirmed and giggled as they watched the sun climb to the top of the sky. Suddenly, _Poof!_ Just as the sun reached the top of the sky, there was an explosion of green!

Juliet pointed out to the horizon. "Geen! Geen!"

"What in the world could that be?" Guinevere wanted to know.

"Green flashes only occur when a soul returns from the Netherworld," Jack told her.

"Could it be?" Guinevere asked.

"We'll know soon enough," Jack told her.

Guinevere, with the children in tow, hurried down to the docks with Jack. There, they found a tall, grey ship at the docks and a man both tall and strong with a green bandana around his head.

"Will!" Guinevere gasped.

She ran forward to embrace her dear friend, followed by Juliet.

Will embraced her warmly. "Guin! My dear Guin! Oh, my goodness, this lovely young lady! It can't be Juliet! Oh, my darling Juliet, how you've grown so beautiful!"

"Who am I? Chop rum?" Jack asked.

"Nice to see you, too, Jack," Will greeted, "Where is Elizabeth?"

"Inside. Follow me," Guinevere beckoned.

Quickly, she ushered Will inside Elizabeth's chamber.

"Elizabeth, we have an unexpected visitor!" Guinevere announced.

Elizabeth turned to find a man she knew too well. "Will!"

She ran forward and kissed her husband hard on the mouth as if she hadn't done it for ages. "How is this possible?"

"Sea-turtles, darling," Will laughed.

"I think there's someone you need to see," Elizabeth told him.

Guinevere nudged William forward and left the room.

"William? My William!" Will gasped.

Recognizing his father, little William hobbled over into his father's arms.

"William! You've grown so much in a year!" Will gasped.

"He's like you in every way," Elizabeth told him.

"Let's not waste a moment, Elizabeth," Will said excitedly, "I have one day to enjoy with both of you and I don't want to waste a minute."

"Let's not then, Captain," Elizabeth agreed.

Will then hoisted little William on his shoulders and held Elizabeth's hand. The happily reunited family headed down to the docks to talk and play. Will bounced his son on his shoulders, and William giggled in delight. Elizabeth beamed as Will set William on his feet and began tickling him and chasing him around the docks. Will and Elizabeth were the happiest ever as they played with their son.

Elsewhere, Guinevere was ecstatic to be reunited with Rose.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Rose!" Guinevere said warmly.

"The feelings are mutual, dear Guin," Rose replied.

"This is the happiest I've been since Jack and I married," Guinevere told her.

"So how has that rascal been? Is he treating you well?" Rose asked slyly.

"Very well, indeed," Guinevere replied, "He dotes on me as much as he can."

Rose giggled. "I never thought any woman could soften Captain Jack Sparrow. You have certainly accomplished that."

"I'm happy I did," Guinevere said.

"Juliet has grown into a lovely girl, like you," Rose told her.

"She's got her father's wit and my spirit," Guinevere said, "She's certainly a Sparrow."

"No doubt at that," Rose said.

"I'm greatly parched. How 'bout the lady who is greatly parched gets her reunited friend a drink. The reunited friend drinks while telling stories to the lady who is greatly parched?" Guinevere asked slyly.

"That'll do it," Rose agreed, "Being married to Jack has got you talking in riddles like him."

"I'm happy to be doing anything like him," Guinevere laughed.

Alas, all good things had to come to an end. The day was growing short and Will and Rose had to return to the _Flying Dutchman _before sunset. Elizabeth, Jack, and Guinevere gathered down at the docks to say farewell to their friends.

Guinevere embraced Rose. "Just ten years and you'll be back."

"I won't let you down, Guin," Rose promised.

Guinevere then hugged Will tightly. "Come back to me or I'll come after you."

"I'll be back before you know it, Guin," Will reassured her.

"Lovely to see you again, Captain Turner," Jack said.

"Same to you, Jack," Will replied.

Lastly, Will embraced Elizabeth.

"I'll be waiting for you at home in Port Royal," Elizabeth told him.

"I will keep a weather eye on the horizon," Will whispered.

He knelt down and kissed William's brow. "Be a good boy for Mama, William."

Will rose to his feet and headed for the _Dutchman._ Just before he could, he got the surprise he would never forget.

"Pa…pa! Papa!" cooed little William.

"William!" Elizabeth gasped joyfully.

Will's head snapped and he embraced his son one last time. "My boy! Your first word! I'm so glad I was here to know it. I'll be back soon enough."

With that, the _Flying Dutchman _disappeared into the horizon until the next year.

_Ten years later…_ After years of visits for only one day, the time had now come for Captain Will Turner to come home. On that day, Will awoke to a smiling Rose.

"Today is the day, Captain," she announced happily, "We're going home."

"Yes, home," Will sighed.

When Will reached the main deck, Bootstrap was there waiting for him. "Ten years away from those you love and now you're going home. I suppose it does depend on the one day."

Will smiled. "Indeed, it does."

In Port Royal, William III woke to the morning's sun. This was the day he'd be with his father forever. Excited, he headed into Elizabeth's room and jumped on her huge bed.

"Mama! Mama! It's morning! Time to see Papa!" William exclaimed.

Elizabeth woke immediately. "William, the green flash only happens at sunset. We won't see your father until then."

"I know, but today's the day!" William said happily.

"Well, you can't go see your father in your nightclothes!" Elizabeth giggled.

William hurried to his bedroom to get dressed, followed by some maids. Elizabeth and her maids dashed behind a dressing screen and she dressed in her best. She wore a white, puffy blouse, a golden vest, and a matching skirt and adorned her hair with a black ribbon. William dressed so like his father. He wore a brown coat, a brown jerking and breeches. Upon his head he wore a tricorn hat. As soon as he was fully dressed, he headed to the foyer to see Elizabeth.

"Are Jack, Guin, and Juliet coming?" William asked excitedly.

"Of course, love," Elizabeth replied, "They wouldn't miss it for the world."

Aboard the _Black Pearl,_ Guinevere woke to an upset stomach. She felt increasingly sick and she did not know why. At one point, she almost keeled over.

Jack caught her and was immediately concerned. "Are you all right?"

"No, I don't know what's wrong," Guinevere said weakly.

"Come, lie down before you fall down," Jack beckoned.

Cradling Guinevere in his arms, Jack laid her back on the hammock and blanketed her with his coat.

"Stay here while I fetch a doctor," Jack instructed.

Jack hurried up to the deck when he was obstructed by Juliet.

"Father, would you teach me how to sail today?" she asked.

"Juliet, love, I would teach you, but I have to help your mum," Jack told her, "I will teach you later."

"Promise?" Juliet asked dubiously.

"We have an accord," Jack told her.

Juliet smiled and scampered off around the deck, singing. Jack ran as fast as he could to find a doctor for Guinevere. The worst thoughts were whirling in his mind. What if Guinevere was dying and he didn't know? Jack prayed that wasn't the case as he pounded on the doctor's office door.

"HELP!" he shouted as he banged on the door.

A young man with blue eyes answered the door. "Easy, man! What is the trouble?"

"My wife is sick and I don't know why! I'm afraid she's dying!" Jack explained.

"Where is your wife?" the young man wanted to know.

"Aboard my ship! Follow me!" Jack replied.

As fast as he could, Jack hurried back to the _Pearl_, praying that Guinevere was all right.

He let out a sigh of relief to find Guinevere alive below decks.

The doctor turned to Jack. "I need to be alone with this woman to examine her."

"Of course," Jack said.

Jack paced around the deck, waiting for an answer to Guinevere's condition. After two hours, the doctor came from below decks.

"Well?" Jack asked anxiously.

"You need not worry, Sir," replied the doctor.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

"I never did ask your name," the doctor said.

"What do you say I give you five shillings and we forget the name?" Jack asked, giving the man five coins.

"Thank you, sir!" the doctor said as he hurried off.

Below deck, Jack doted on Guinevere.

"So what is it?" he wanted to know.

"It's something wonderful," Guinevere replied.

"What? You've been weak as a kitten and that's _wonderful?_" Jack asked in confusion.

"Yes!" Guinevere replied, "Jack, I'm pregnant!"

Jack's jaw dropped. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant!" Guinevere repeated.

"Oh, Sweetheart!" Jack gasped, "That is wonderful!"

Heartily, Jack filled Guinevere into his arms and kissed her.

"We should tell Elizabeth and William right away," Guinevere said excitedly.

"No, I've got a better idea," Jack said with his mischievous smile.

That evening was only mere hours before Will would return forever. Elizabeth could feel her heart pounding like the heart she carried in the chest. She would have her husband, her love to hold forever. As Elizabeth had told William, Guinevere, Jack, and Juliet accompanied them.

William skipped through the grassy cliff and sang: _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! We pillage and plunder, rifle and loot, drink up me hearties, yo ho! Kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for…_

William trailed off as he watched the sky. This was it; the day he'd been waiting for. The day his father would be home. With a smile, he glanced up at Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled back and held him close. The sun quickly sank behind the horizon. Elizabeth's heart was beating so fast one could dance to its rhythm. William's eyes glazed over. _POOF!_ The green flash sparkled on Elizabeth's and William's smiling faces as they saw Will Turner sailing to them from the mast of the _Flying Dutchman._

"Father! Father!" William said giddily, waving to Will.

Will smiled at his son's excitement.

"Captain, we've readied a boat for…" Maccus said, trailing off.

The crew watched as Will jumped overboard before the boat could be lowered!

Bootstrap and Rose chuckled.

"Can't say I blame him," Rose laughed.

"Me neither," Bootstrap agreed.

With a smile, Bootstrap and Rose leapt overboard and swam behind Will. When they reached shore, Rose, Bootstrap, and Will were welcomed warmly by Guinevere, Jack, and Juliet.

"Will Turner," Guinevere greeted, "Good to have you back, dear Will."

"Wonderful to see you, Guin," Will said with a smile.

"Godfather Will!" Juliet exclaimed, hugging Will tight.

"Lovely to see you, Juliet, Sweetheart," Will told her.

"Will," Jack greeted, "Nice bandana."

Will laughed. "Nice to see you too, Jack."

Will swore that his heart skipped a beat at the site of his wife and son. All he could do was gaze at them.

"You didn't think only the Sparrows missed you, did you?" Guinevere laughed.

Young William skipped into his father's arms. "Father!"

"William!" Will greeted, spinning his son about.

"Does this really mean you're home forever, Father?" William asked.

"Yes, William," Will replied happily.

Will saw Elizabeth watching them with the happiest grin. He set William down and approached her.

From her coat, Elizabeth revealed the chest. "I've kept it safe for you."

Will took her hands. "Yes…yes."

Elizabeth and Will stared into each other's eyes. Ten years and they accomplished something that two immortals could: love. Knowing that they were together forever overwhelmed them and they felt as if their hearts would burst. At last, Will swept Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her with as much love as he did on his wedding day. Overcome by her joy, Elizabeth laughed merrily as she held her husband in her arms, knowing he was there to stay.

Suddenly, Calypso appeared. "Capytan Turnah, you have served your purpose well. You are free from your service and shall be rewarded."

For a moment, the chest shone with a bright light and jumped about. Then, Will fell to his knees, clutching his chest, as if in pain. Suddenly, he felt something he had not felt for ten years. _Thump, thump! _The beat of his own heart.

Will rose to his feet and bowed. "Thank you, Goddess. It has been an honor to serve you."

With only a smile, Calypso disappeared.

Aboard the _Black Pearl_, there was a great celebration for Will and Rose's return.

"To Captain Turner and Rose Miller!" Elizabeth toasted.

"To Captain Turner and Rose Miller!" everyone repeated.

It was then that Guinevere tapped her tankard with a spoon. "Jack and I have the most wonderful news!"

"Don't tell me, you've given up rum?" Will jested.

"Much more better," Jack said brightly.

"What is it?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Jack and I are going to have another baby!" Guinevere announced.

Everyone was gasping and applauding.

"Yippee! A brother or sister!" Juliet said with glee.

Will embraced Jack and Guinevere. "This is quite a homecoming."

"We aim to please," Guinevere said slyly.

Elizabeth embraced Guinevere, but when she approached Jack, he held up his hands as if in surrender.

"Once is quite enough," Jack whispered.

Elizabeth smiled brightly. "Keep telling yourself that, Jack. Congratulations to you, both."

"I propose a toast," Will declared, raising his tankard, "To Jack, Guin, Juliet and Sparrow Junior!"

"Cheers!" everyone shouted.

Two days later, Will, William III, and Elizabeth found themselves looking upon a familiar site.

"Welcome home, Will," Elizabeth sighed.

Elizabeth, Will, and William III stepped out of a carriage and approached their mansion. Will held his son in his arms with Elizabeth at his side.

"Home…forever," he sighed.

He kissed his wife and headed indoors to spend the rest of his life with his family.

Meanwhile, Barbossa had been out strolling the docks when he noticed something was amiss. He ran back to find Lucia asleep on the docks.

"Lucia! Where's the _Black Pearl?_" he demanded.

"Gone," Lucia said groggily before she snapped awake, "Father, the _Pearl's _gone!"

As they looked upon a dinghy where the _Black Pearl _used to be anchored, Barbossa and Lucia rolled their eyes. "Sparrows."

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me, _Guinevere sang as she hoisted Jack's colours.

She smiled as she watched Juliet learn to sail from Jack at the helm. Approaching his side, Guinevere presented Jack with a bottle of rum.

"Now, bring me that horizon," Juliet whispered.

With a kiss, Guinevere and Jack guzzled down rum and sang, _We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs._

Jack glanced at the map to the Fountain of Youth and at his compass. Both he and Guinevere smiled as the needle pointed north.

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho! _ sang Jack and Guinevere triumphantly as the _Black Pearl _sailed further into the horizon on another adventure.

THE END


End file.
